Dragonball NG
by C Shot
Summary: Trunks lays in his death bed and decides to make a few last desperate wishes to secure Z Warriors for the Next Generation...
1. Chapter1

****

Dragon Ball: Next Generation 

Part One: Wished Warriors

Trunks were lying in his deathbed at the ripe old age. Dende made a set of super powerful dragon balls that would kamikaze each other after it's wishes were used. His final wishes to the knew Shenlong would restore a purebred of race of his choice.

The wish was that a purebred of a selected race he picked to live again. So the dragon that Dende created for this special purpose did, it could grant six wishes and it granted it. Six warriors to be, would be superior fighters. The wish was granted and came fourth two Saiyans, Nameks, Human, Rasha, and a Vendural.

Their names were Gosu and Gosun as the two Saiyan of opposite gender. The Namek was named Viola. Trunks decided to name the Human Chi-Chi after his old best friend's mom. Trunk felt like naming the Rasha, Rygo and the Vendural was named Leo.

Trunks last words to his powerful Toddlers, were "Fight for the good side." After that he had a heart attack and died. They were only toddlers than, but they remembered every word

The toddlers for the next decade trained, and trained. They were nothing to the superior fighters that shoes they had to fill. Though they had no great trainers except for Master Roshi. They were a determined group though and soon there power levels soared. As time went on their skill and knowledge grew.

Fourteen years after Trunks made his final wish, his little gang were having fun and looked something like this. Guso had the natural black and pointed hair every Saiyan had. He now liked wearing his favorite clothing; blue pants with a blue vest like top. He wore a black under shirt and a black belt. Gosun had long black hair pointy hair and wore pretty much the same thing Gosu wore except for it was purple. The Namek heard about the legend of Piccolo and was set off to find him. He even dressed like him according to Dende. Chi-Chi could only wear white, it didn't matter to her what it looked like, but it had to be white. Rygo preferred casual clothes of any kind and as long as it wasn't made out of cotton. Leo would wear a suit similar to Gosu, except it was green.

To the unsuspecting teenagers an alien that collected rare creatures found readings on his charts. Five rare life forms in this galaxy were found on a planet that was practically defenseless. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Master...um...sir" stuttered a weak alien.

"What you fool" said the Superior fighter.

"The charts indicate that there are two purebred Saiyans and quite a few of hybrids. Sensors also show that a purebred of a species that was destroyed over two hundred years ago. We don't really know the name, but we do know the species were killed off. The genetics pattern was frozen from blood in your collection of extinct specimen" said the frog like servant that was also there.

"You fools, do you think I didn't know that. If you idiots were paying attention to the scanners you would also see a couple Nameks are also located there." Screamed the master. "If you two weren't capable fighters I would be having a meal right now."

"So sorry, Master Jumbo please forgives me." Begged the frog creatures.

"Toad, Milo you know I hate it when you spit all over me" said Jumbo with a sneer. "So as your punishment you have to get me a Saiyan purebred."

"We don't deserve your mercy" cried Toad and Milo.

"You know what you don't, so when you get back you have to do ten minutes in the gravity chamber at um... 500 times normal." Laughed their Master.

At this Milo and Toad fainted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You got to learn not to block with your head and defend yourself" said Rygo while kicking at Leo.

"I don't defend myself, because it doesn't hurt" yelled Leo as he charged at Rygo.

"If I were trying you'd be on the ground begging for mercy" Rygo gave away the bluff by panting really hard as he landed on the ground.

"I feel sorry for you if that's all you got" screamed Leo as he started to shoot ki blasts all over. "Stay still will you."

"Like I'm that dumb. Your turn" he than turned around and said "Kame" the ki started to gather "hame" the ki started to surge "ah" he released the ki at his best friend. 

"You think that's good" Leo yelled as the blast started to get close to him. "Mesink...o" he screamed and released his own ki at him. The beams collided with tremendous force and an explosion followed. The force knocked out both of the fighters.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Gosun did you here that" asked Gosu just after he heard a loud bang.

"You know it was probably someone sparring and getting a little into the fight" said Gosun. 

"I still say we should help assemble the person who got hit by it."

"Since you say it like that." They both shot into the air and flew in the direction of the explosion. "I swear on my tail one of those two will kill each other."

"If I didn't like my tail that much I'd say the same thing."

"There they are" he pointed at a place with a big crater with two humanoid people on the ground. "I'll check out Star Boy and you can look after Green Hair Wonder."

"Whatever, I just hope they're out cold for a couple hours. I can't stand them arguing all night and day." Gosun than remembered the night before where they started to beat each other senseless in the middle of the City.

"Hey look Chi-Chi." He than bolted really fasts and yelled out. "You heard it too." 

"Yeah I was in the middle of a good sparring match than I fell out of the sky ." "So I came rushing here." She was about to continue talking when she felt it. "Di...id...did you... a feel...dat" she looked around and saw the others jaws practically on the ground.

Leo started to stir and roused his head and said "I think I hit my head this power is covering body." He heard another voice and looked over to see his friend sitting up.

"Oh my god that can't be true." He started to rub his head.

"You two better have a sensu bean. I have a feeling that you will need it" Chi-Chi than pulled out a little bag and tossed them one

each.

"Thanks" Rygo said and swallowed than continued saying "Chi I feel a lot better now."

"I take it that we might have a challenged" said Leo with a big smile. 

"You idiot, you think Trunks would've been jumping in joy at this." Said Gosu as a side remark.

"Cool it" yelled Gosun as she stepped into the conversation. "First things first. The first thing is we have to confront the enemy or enemies." That was when it set in. 

"You think it's possible that a couple people could be there and giving off more ki than they really have." Said Leo in a daze as he thought threw everything.

"Trust me we aren't making anything up for you weaklings" said Toad with an evil laugh. Soon ki blasts were flying everywhere.

Gosu turned around just in time to see Rygo fall to the ground with several holes in his upper body. "No" screamed Guso as his ki levels rouse to heights it never went before. Than in an instant he went Super Saiyan. "You will pay."

"Impressive, but your efforts will be futile." Laughed Milo as he shot him in the heart. He walked up to the body and took some blood. "Master will be pleased."

Gosun saw Rygo fall down dead even before he hit the ground and was gripped with a rage and barely saw Gosu go Super Saiyan. She than started to fight again when she saw him die. "Gosu don't leave me" out of no where a blast hit her.

"No this can't be" yelled Leo as he was getting beat to death by a strange alien.

"Hey Toad thinks Master would mind if we brought this creature with us."

"We should take it, I'm pretty sure Master wouldn't mind."

"No you won't" yell Viola as he started to kick at them.

"Please don't tell me you plan on beating Toad and I." Milo than shot several blasts straight at the alien that were impossible to dodge. "Well grab the Saiyan and let's get out of here.

"You won't get away" said Chi-Chi as she went after them. "I won't let you." She stop and let a rage so inhuman that nothing could describe the pure power. Her white clothes began to look gray as her hair and skin went white. "Let them go." 

"No I won't" Toad threw up the funny looking alien with the green hair to Milo. "Find you want to experience the power of the Jumbo kingdom. Jade...May...Lay." A blast that shattered the air was shot at her.

"I don't think so" she than stopped in mid air and said. "Kamehame...ha" her blast ripped right threw it. The alien dodge it fairly easily. It started to mock her "Weakling how dare you defy me." She didn't think much of it and went on the attack as fist and feet flew all over.

"Human I'm sick of playing around with you" he sent a line of ki copies of himself at her. Each one hit, soon Chi-Chi was buried under the ground and was knocked out of whatever Super Human stage she was at. The alien thought she was dead and took blood samples. "Now we can go" he flew up to his partner and went out of his fight mode and into his stupid little frog stage.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Master Me and Milo did it." Cried the Toad. "We got this thing, it tried to fight back. He too tried to resist, but all things in your way are wiped away."

"You brought the Saiyan girl and what are those blood Bags filled with" commanded Jumbo?

"Sir, this bag has the blood of a Saiyan who made his hair yellow and his power increased by several times. He wouldn't stop so we exterminated him. This bag has blood of a human that did something similar to that and power also increased many times."

"One more question what the hell is that thing." The master pointed at Leo.

"I don't know, but it defiantly isn't human so I thought maybe you would like it."

"Oh my god, you were actually thinking. I know it was the first time, get going to the gravity chamber." He snapped quicly as he pointed to a door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Gosun where are we" Leo asked as he looked up to see Gosun looking down at him.

"I don't know and personally I think you should be resting." She looked around and saw nothing beside a water fountain. She than ripped part of her garment and washed it than wrapped it around his arm. 

"Hey little kiddies it's time for your daily exercise. So wear these weighted clothes and get into the gravity chamber." Laughed anther frog creature. 

"He can't train in this condition and I refuse to take orders from the likes of you" Gosun screamed as she charged at the guard. She suddenly felt surge of pain go threw entire body that sent her flying to the ground.

"You can't be serious, you think we never had to break some ones will before. Every time you get out of control you'll fall flat on your face."

"Don't touch her" screamed Leo as he charged him felt the pain, but kept on running. He felt it again this time he powered up and the pain sent him flying for it was ten times as bad now.

"Not only that, but the higher you power up the more it hurts. Now put on the clothes" by now the frog creature was bellowing with laughter. "Poor things, it would be easier if you gave up now."

"Leo you stupid fool, you didn't have to do that for me" said Gosun with sympathy.

"Don't you know that I'm a wall. I won't move once I'm set, but I won't let them tare me down."

"Put the clothes on" she said that as she dressed up in the armor clothes that felt like wearing a tank. "Jesus, they think we can train with this on."

"Don't argue with them we have to let them think that we submitted to them." Leo knew that was the only way to survive. 

"Good you are already dressed, I thought I might have to shock you idiots again" the creature was back. "Things you have to know, I'm your section leader and your knew owner in away. You obey everything me or Master Jumbo say. If you don't you'll be shocked. You will eat three times a day and will train several hours a day. If you refuse, you'll be shocked." He walked for a bit than turned right and sent them into the gravity chamber. "I'll start you off at hundred times."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Chi-Chi you have to wake up." Said a voice she didn't recognize.

She looked up to see a genie, she looked around and also saw a very old Namek. Soon she recognized them "Mr. Popo where am I, where's the others. Damn it wasn't really a dream." She continued to sob for a while.

"Chi-Chi we have the old dragon balls you can make a wish." Mr. Popo was thinking about the time Goku died in the cell games for some reason.

"Please Chi-Chi calm down we can wish your fallen friends back to life" said Dende as he started to use a healing spell on her.

"Okay" she stood up after Dende was done and said "Dragon I Chi-Chi summon you."

The dragon appeared in the sky and said "Wish Kid, what is your wish?"

"I wish that Gosu would come back to life."

"Granted" roared the dragon as they heard Gosu's corpse rise. "Wish Kid you have two more wishes. My patients are running out."

"I wish that Rygo would live again."

"Granted" Rygo started to stir and was living again. "Wish Kid you have one more wish. Make it now" boomed the dragon.

"My final wish is that the Namek named Viola would live."

"Granted" Viola sat up, rubbed his head and the dragon separated into the balls and went to the corners of earth.

"What the hell. It's been many years since I've seen the dragon."

All of them looked over and saw an elderly Namek. "Piccolo, Kami" said Mr. Popo as raced over there.

"Please, Mr. Popo call me Piccolo for it is my body he emerged with" said Piccolo. "I see we have some knew Z fighters and a Namek."

"My name is Viola" said Viola.

"A warrior one too."

"Piccolo I'm glad you came we all know we're getting old. I think we should merge and than merge with the young Namek. They are the last hope after all" said Dende as he pointed at Viola.

"What is merging and who said that I'd let you?" Said Viola as he stood up.

"Child, merging would give you a great power boost and you'd learn all of are moves. I've personally merged two other times once with a Namek warrior long ago and another time with the old Kami."

"It is time, my body or yours?" asked Dende.

"Yours, the child is more comfortable around you."

"Very well it shall be" Dende placed his hand on Piccolo's chest and in a bright light followed by a flash and than there was only Dende. "Viola place your hand on my chest and I'll do the rest."

Viola did just that and soon he felt many minds in side of him and whole new arsenal of tricks. "I feel powerful."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You stupid kids watch what you're doing" yelled their owner. "Stop shooting ki blasts. You have very poor fighting abilities, god damn it today it's all about big explosions."

"Sorry" screamed Leo as he started to kick at Gosun as fast as he could. "You can't last much longer."

"Speak for yourself, take this" she started to from a ki ball than was zapped out of the air.

"Stupid Saiyan I told you that you can't use ki blasts of any sort" yelled their owner.

She jumped up and started to punch at Leo. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"Why on earth would I feel sorry for your pitiful fighting skills" Leo than teleported behind her and hit her behind the head. "Take that."

"Times up" yelled their owner. He saw the teleporting done by the Vendural, but how far could he teleport? Could he take someone with him if he tried? He had to report this to the master. "Go back to your cell and eat or something."

"That was beginning to be fun" said Gosun. "That was awesome, how did you get so fast." She continued to think about how she was hit in the head.

"Don't ask me, one second I was thinking how cool it would be to strike you from behind and the next second I did." He started to think about ten feet in front of him and went there. "Cool I can teleport."

"I would like to know how you're able to teleport?"

"If I don't know how, Rygo would be the first to know." He started to laugh at his own joke. "Damn it when the hell are we going to go back. I miss Rygo like there's no tomorrow."

"Master one of the two alien's we captured can teleport." Said Leo's and Gosun's owner.

"Tyke I have had other creatures before that could teleport. The outer walls you can't teleport through. Twenty years ago I had a sorceress do me that for her freedom" laughed Jumbo.

"Sorry to bother you" at this Tyke ran off scared to get a punishment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"We have to train" said Rygo as he started to charge some amps through himself. "I swear that I'll charge every little amp of my Rasha electricity down there body till we have Frog Legs for dinner."

"Quiet, we all know it's my fault that their gone." Everyone looked over to see Gosu and was amazed that he said that. "I achieved Super Saiyan and got blown to bits within seconds."

"Are you crazy, it's my fault I went to a human power no one ever seen and I was to weak." Chi-Chi was starting to cry again.

"Now we're strong enough" it was Viola. "And if we aren't, we will be."

"Let me tell you a story" it was Mr. Popo. "Many years ago when Trunks was just a baby a evil greater than anything seen before started to attack. His name was Cell, he absorb two androids and became the ultimate fighter. Goku fought it in vain, during the middle of the fight when he saw know reason to fight he sent his son Gohan in. His son refused to fight. Soon Cell released seven miniatures Cells on his friends and yet he still refused to fight. Than a Android head was thrown between Cell and Gohan and almost talked Gohan into released his inner power. Gohan still didn't until Cell destroyed the Android for good. At this Gohan's rage boiled to a new extremes and he released it. Soon he killed Cell and that was the end of him. The moral of the story is feed off the anger instead of blaming yourself."

"I see" said Gosu "you are very wise and can you train me."

"Me to" said Chi-Chi and was followed by the others.

"I'm afraid that all of you are stronger than I'll ever be, but you could use the Time Chamber. After the Buu incident no ones been inside, but I rebuilt it. I'm warning you though, it is not easy and many people can't take the challenge. However it puts a whole year of training into one day so many take that as a good opportunity." Mr. Popo loved being a use to them. "Did I mention that a Trunks from a different dimension and his father Vageta from this time trained in their. So did Goku and Gohan they came out more pumped than ever."

"So did Piccolo" said Viola. "He remembered Goku well and the levels of a Saiyan he reached. Gosu you can go past a Super Saiyan."

"Mr. Popo I have a question" it was Rygo he was being quite for the most part which wasn't like him.

"Of course anything Rygo" said Mr. Popo, he was getting exited it has been a long time since felt like a use to anyone.

"How did Trunks find out about my race. I mean he was obviously knew about Nameks and Saiyans I just don't see where I come in."

"In a different dimension he married a Rasha woman. Or that's what a Dende told me, Dende also told me in a different dimension he trained a Vendural. He always liked to keep Trunks informed on his potential."

Rygo looked at Viola and saw him node his head. "So when can we start training." Everyone agreed with that and looked at Mr. Popo for answers.

"Unfortunately only two can go in there at a time. So pair up and than a group will go in for a day."

Rygo and Viola paired up, Rygo wanted some answers that Viola could help with. So that left Chi-Chi and Gosu. "Me and Chi will go in first than you two can." Gosu started to walk than stop. "Where is it Mr. Popo?"

"This way" said Mr. Popo and toke them there and than told him. "Remember rest is as important as training itself. After all rest gives the body time to get used to the power and please try to stay in your advanced form as much as you can that way it is easier to advanced to the next level that way."

Chi-Chi looked at Gosu than she went into her Super Human form. Gosu went into his Super Saiyan than walked in with Chi-Chi.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Give me that" yelled Gosun as she tried to battle Leo for the last meat ball.

"No way I did better than you training today, I deserve it" he yelled back in his defense.

"I'll show you training" Gosun than grabbed the table and flipped it on Leo. 

"Do you want to fight you stupid Saiyan" Leo than charged at Gosun than found himself on the floor right by Gosun getting shock.

"When I want you two to beat each other into dust I'd tell you. Now go to the Gravity Chamber and proceed with beating each other. At hundred forty time normal, get going now." Yelled Tyke as he through weighted clothes at them. "Your damn lucky that Master likes his pets strong to fight in the Space Tournament. Before that happens you have to get in the top ten in are own little Zoo Tournament."

Leo put the weighted clothes on and teleported to the Gravity Chamber and waited for Gosun to arrive. "It's about time" Leo than charged at her than was flat on his face as hundred and forty G's were turned on. 

"Real smart you stupid pest" Gosun than ran up and kicked him in the ribs. That sent him flying. "Hey Tyke can we use ki blasts yet."

"Of course this is a grudge match, you win by beating the hell out of your opponent."

"Girl that means it is time to be in pain." Leo than got up and used the weirdest Kamehame Wave ever. Instead of the usual blue beam it grew dark around him than it was followed be a yellow blast. The blast sent Gosun into the ground.

"What the hell was that" screamed Gosun as she picked up herself out of the ground. 

"Do you think my race is just green with long hair is the only difference to a human. I can harness energy from the sun which powers me up, your lucky I didn't do a Solar Flare first or you would be outside of the ship in pain."

"Solar Flare, you mean that useless trick Master Roshi taught us." She couldn't believe that that old bat actually taught them something useful besides the Kamehame Wave. "So why didn't you tell us about it."

"Rygo knows, I asked him not to tell anyone. It is to my advantage that less people know about it."

"What were you planning on doing blasting are heads off of us next time we sparred."

"That was the plan, but I guessed that was ruined."

"You cheap little green man from God knows where I'll rip you in pieces." She than went on the offensive. "You can have this meat ball" she shot several ki blasts at him with great effect. 

"I thought you learned your lesson." He placed his fingers on his head and screamed "Solar Flare." In the brightness his power levels roused to heights that would match a Super Saiyan. "Woman this is where a bit of pain comes from." He started to beat her while she was momentarily blind by the light. "You'll love my version of the Mesinko" he than screamed "Masinka" the blast sent her flying into the wall than threw the wall.

She got up spitted some blood out of her mouth and screamed. "It's time you try to fight my Were-Monkey." She smiled flicked her tail and said "Power ball." The ball went straight up and exploded giving off moonlight. She laughed as she turned into a fifty foot monkey on a mission to kill and her power level was increased by ten times. "You use sunlight I use moonlight, your going down" she charged him and pounded than sent blasts flying.

He picked himself up and said "Good for a monkey, bad for a fighter." He than charged her in the stomach. The flare ended and he went back to his normal form. "Crap" he screamed and teleported just in time as fist was about to crush him. 

"Now your mine" she sent a ki blast out of her mouth that made him go through the wall. 

"Stupid monkey your going down" he flew up and kicked at her, but was swatted out of the air. When he got back up normal Gosun was up launching kicks at him. "Now your my meat" he ran up teleported behind and kicked her into the ground. 

"Why you stupid vegetable?" She screamed, but stopped when she saw Leo rolling on the ground. "What is it?"

"You...you...you're butt naked. When you changed into the monkey you tore up your clothes."

She looked down and realized he was right. She ran to the cell crying and put some clothes on. 

Soon Leo teleported in and his mouth dropped.

"What is it now you sick freak?"

"Your collar isn't on, they can't shock you" he was surprised to see that, he only went in there to apologized.

She ran up and started to cheer "Well I guess you would want help getting yours off."

"Yeah, please, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess that wasn't really my fault though."

"Nope I refuse to. To me it was your fault and will always be."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Get back here" it was Gosu trying to blast Chi-Chi .

"Impatient are we, fine I'll come back" right when Gosu tried punching her she caught his fist twisted it around into a chicken wing and Gosu fell to the ground. Followed by a couple ki balls.

As he got bombarded by blast he fell out Super Saiyan and landed face first. "Girl your going to hurt someone if you keep on doing that." He shot back up and punched her in the stomach. This time it was her time to fall face first and go back to her normal human self.

"We should call it a day. I get the shower first and you can cook supper." Chi-Chi started to fly back when the air blew up in flames. She screamed then blacked out.

"Chi" Gosu yelled as he ran straight into the fire and picked up Chi-Chi and got out of there as fast as he could. For the next couple weeks in Time Chamber time he spent by the side of Chi-Chi taking care of her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Viola was concentrating on sparring with Rygo when he remembered he had all of Piccolo's move and used his favorite one, Special Beam Cannon. That sent Rygo flying. "You know you shouldn't come so close to a Namek that can blow your head off exactly twenty-one different ways."

"You want to play, fine" he landed and screamed "Thunder Hand" the blast was made mostly of electricity and just a little bit of ki shaped like a claw blew Viola several feet into the cement floor. "It also comes in a guided version." He was done being cocky and sat down on some stairs. "I feel so weak doing nothing."

"Pretty soon you will be in the most intense training ever" Viola knew that from the slight presence of Piccolo's mind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'll help under one condition, you never say a word to anyone about it." Gosun was beyond embarrassed.

"Okay, just get this off" he was really mad about it.

"Okay, I'll use this." She punched him in the head than blasted it off.

"Why the hell did you hit me? I didn't do anything wrong and your punishing me for nothing." His words were cut off by a hall way of guards ready for action.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we even treated you good" said Tyke as he motioned for the guards to move in.

"Wrong my butt. Now prepare for a Solar Flare" Gosun's attack blinded everyone except for Leo.

"Thanks" he than got prepared for his Masinka attack than screamed "Masinka." Everyone was knocked down he grabbed Gosun and teleported past them.

"Hurry we have to get to the spaceport." Yelled Gosun and than charged up.

"Where is the space port" said Leo as he continued to teleport around with Gosun in his arms.

"Your bound to get there if you just keep looking around."

On the next jump he landed right in front of something he did not expect to see.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Chi take stay here and don't train, I'd hate to find you in flames again" Gosu was worried sick about her. For the past month (Time Chamber time) he spent taking care Chi-Chi and was almost certain that he might have to take her back to Mr. Popo, but she refused to let him.

"How am I supposed to get stronger if I never train." She felt handy capped and she hated it.

"Stay here while I go out and train today and when I come back I'll cook supper." He didn't know how to cook when he came in the Time Chamber, but he sure did now.

"No, I'm putting my foot down I'm going to train today if you like it or not. It would be easier with your help though." She knew she was hitting his buttons and she loved it.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it." He was sure she wouldn't last and hour.

"Good lets go" she flew out a hundred feet or so and stopped than powered up. After that she was kicking at Gosu. "Fight back, don't pity me or I'll rip you to pieces."

"Your a lot slower than you were I could do this all day. I fine know reason to..." His words were cut off, because a boot was in his mouth. "I'll go Super Saiyan and you'll never catch me." He did just that and for hours she was punching and kicking at him with no success.

"Fine I'll power up to." She started to pant and than went Super Human. "Eat this you..." She fell to the ground in exhaustion. "I can't keep up with you."

"Don't power down, I think it is time we take Mr. Popo's advise. I'll stay like this too." He than flew back to the house in there and cooked.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Gosu, how on Earth did you get here. Hey what did you do to your hair, it's red and your eyes. Your not Gosu he would never let anyone go near his tail much less dye it." Leo was looking at the exact copy of one of his friends, but he knew it couldn't be. "I saw you die."

"I'm not the weakling you call Gosu, I'm a enhanced clone. Now get ready to die." The clone did something that would of have been like going to Super Saiyan, but it was all red. "I was created from his blood, and I also got some friends." Out of the shadow walked out an exact copy of Leo, except the green was much darker.

Gosun looked over to see a copy of herself except for blue and a copy of Chi-Chi except for black. "Leo lets get out of here."

"Good idea" he grabbed her by the arm and started teleporting everywhere like crazy. "We should find it soon." He stopped and looked and he was there.

"Nice work magic lips, now lets get going." She was holding Leo's hand when he teleported inside it. "I think I know how to do this." She started to hit buttons and was launched out of their. 

"Where are we going? You do know where we're going, right." Leo was defiantly panicking.

"I don't got a clue, it has to be somewhere though." She was settling down and looked around and saw a door. "I wonder where that leads to."

"Gosun look, we're out of that prison that what counts." He felt a lot more calm and was almost ready to relax.

"Hey it leads to a living quarter. A kitchen, one bed room and a bathroom. Not close to luxuries. It will have to do though." She was feeling almost comfortable and started to cook something to eat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This Chamber is going to kill one of us, I don't know how much longer I can take this." Gosu was thinking of the months that wouldn't end and was followed by a harder one, with all new challenges to overcome.

"We have to continue for the sake of being ready to help them." She knew this was hard and wished Gosu would just tell her how he felt about her. She liked, no she loved him ever since that month in the bed being ill. She couldn't read him correctly or maybe Saiyans weren't open about that either way it still drove her crazy.

"Let's go back I'm tired. You can have the shower first I'll cook." If this wasn't in Time Chamber time it would be there birth day today. In a way at least. They flew back in silence, when she went to take her shower he set everything up perfect for a candle light dinner. He thought sushi would be good with a salad, he made it look fancy and dressed up in a tuxedo. He didn't know where it came from, but he thought there was something weird about this place. It was like it could read his mind.

Chi-Chi finished up her shower and went back to her room and picked out her clothes. "Stupid chamber, it only gave me this dress. I guess it does look nice I'll dress up tonight." She curled her hair and put on make up and when she walked to the kitchen she was surprised as ever.

"Happy birthday, you look nice, I mean a breath taking." That was it he went to far she was going to murder him. He waited and nothing happened.

"You look nice too" she sat down and waited for Gosu to do the same. "This is the nicest thing anyone ever done for me."

"Thanks, I made sushi. I um... a... like... you, you're probably the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't think I could do this without you." He stepped across the line, he was trembling waiting for her response.

"Are you kidding, you were at my bed side for a month taking care of me. I love you for that. You helped me so much and even waited for me to catch up in training. I wouldn't lasted past the first month without you." She began to cry thinking about it and thought she ruined the moment when he wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, don't cry you did so much for me in a way that I'll never be able to repay..." His words were cut off by Chi-Chi's kiss. He kissed her back.

"It was nothing, lets eat I'm hungry." At that they went back to there food. Gosu walked her to her room and kissed her outside the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm truly amazed that they haven't came out yet. Maybe they'll last the whole day." Viola was thinking about Piccolo's experience. "Rygo get ready our training session won't be easy."

"You told me that about a million times." Rygo was getting annoyed about that. He was starting to wish he would have went with Gosu.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Supper is ready and I'm starving." Gosun couldn't believe what happened in the last two days and couldn't wait to get back to Earth. "Dig in and don't make to much of a mess."

"I was reading the star maps and it looks like we're heading to a planet called Gibberish. I don't want to mess around with the ship, but I did find out that we're going in the opposite direction from Earth. I figured we could get some help there and be on our way back." He than started to eat.

"So how long until we get there?" She was thinking the sooner the better.

"Um... about three months." He said it with out care which made Gosun miss it and think over it again.

Her water went spraying out of her mouth. "What?!" she couldn't believe that.

"I was also looking at a map of this ship and there is a Gravity Chamber that's hidden under a panel.

"So you think just, because we can train it makes up for three months with you." She was thinking it would take a week or so, but a three months was way to long. "That's it you me at hundred fifty G's now."

"Okay, but you can't go Were-Monkey on me." 

"Why not, next time I go Were-Monkey you'll be out cold by the time I transform back."

"It's not that, it's the fact that the ceiling in their is only thirty feet high."

"If I can't transform you can't use your Solar Flare."

"Deal, but if you do it, it is your own punishment." He was already kicking himself in the head for reminding her that. "See you there." He teleported down there and waited for her to come down.

"Now you'll learn not to mess with a Saiyan." She jumped at him than turned around and kicked him in the face, she was expecting him to try that.

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to win." Now he put out all of his power.

She did the same and was surprised to notice he was stronger. "Green Boy you don't stand a chance against me." 

"Sure I do" he than kicked her in the stomach. Than a blast that sent her flying into the wall.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Nothing personal Super Girl, but you have to attack faster and harder." He knew that would make her get angry and fight harder.

"I'm done messing around with you Saiyan." She stopped in mid air and yelled out focusing all of her ki into one blast she yelled out. "Kamehame...ah" the blast ripped through the air at Gosu. 

"Kamehame ha" he screamed out.

The blasts hit and both of them went flying and landed hard on the ground. Gosu woke up when it became freezing cold as his body was covered in ice. 

Chi-Chi woke when it became deadly hot and the only thing she could think of was not again. She looked around to see Gosu frozen in ice. "Help" she screamed as she tried to battle off the flames,

Gosu heard the plea for help and rage broke through him and blew the ice around him into water. With seeing her engulfed in flames he flew too her and was stopped by a wall of fire that picked him to after he blew right threw it got Chi-Chi. "Damn it, why does everything have to be so hot." 

He flew her back there put her in cold tub of water and eventually changed her out of the burnt clothes. 

"Why does this seem oddly familiar" Chi-Chi than fell asleep in his arms.

"Sorry Chi, our training ends here. You can get healed by Viola hopefully than we'll train in the real world." He wanted her to become way stronger, but this was suicidal.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mr. Popo was sitting by the door when he heard it start to creak open. 

Rygo heard it to and was dumbstruck to see Gosu carrying out Chi-Chi in his arms. "You didn't finish the year."

"I'm done Chi is no longer up to fight in there. I can't train without her. Viola can you heal her." It was a question, but to him it was more like a prayer.

"Of course, set her down" he quickly healed her. "I guess it's me and Rygo's turn to go in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You're fighting like a stupid little Green Boy from planet Vegetable" no matter how hard she tried to beat on Leo he was just to fast.

"Should I slow down for you or are you just a stupid little Monkey that needs to be put in line." He stop turned around kicked her in the face than shot a weak Masinka blast.

"That is it I'm sick of this bull crap." She flew down to the floor and yelled in a pain she made by not being able to hit Leo then she went Super Saiyan. "Damn it you'll pay for being to hard to touch." She flew around and started to beat Leo like punching bag.

"That's it, you can go up a form so will I, Solar Flare." The light made him just as strong as her and even gave him a few seconds to attack before she could see again. "Monkey you will get to know my foot real good by the time I get done with you."

"Don't call me a Monkey" she kicked him in the stomach followed by a round house kick to his face.

He spat some blood out and prepared to use a technique he only used once before his Sun Ball Blast. He promised Rygo he would never do it again at him. It basically made him a pile of burnt ashes. "Sun" the fiery ki gathered into a shape of a ball. "Ball" the fiery ball grew to a yard in diameter. "Blast" it flew at her at incredible speeds and when she tried to dodge it followed her. "This has to hit" he told himself.

"What kind of move is that?" She was flying around in vain trying make it crash into the walls. "Now" she yelled and got ready to block it. Right when it was about to hit she screamed out "Shield."

The ball it the shield and exploded like a mountain erupting. "Crap" he yelled as he remembered it might be able to kill her. "You okay.." Than he was in the wall as blast after blast nailed him.

"Is that good enough for a answer" she was steamed and out of control. Soon she ran out of energy and collapsed.

"That hurt, but I lost." Leo was tired and admitted defeat. "I'm going to bed."

"Sure, I'm going to eat again." She was tired and hungry. She was ready to stop fighting.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Fight me you green punk" Rygo was getting mad, for months he barely managed to survive in the Time Chamber and he knew Piccolo wasn't even using his full power. "You asked for it, Thunder Claw." 

Viola smiled as the blast raced right to him than the very second it was about to hit him, he deflected it in a different direction. "You want to feel my power it is beyond your imagination." He powered up and started to kick the crap out Rygo.

"How on Earth did you do that" he was pissed off.

"You have to use a knew technique, in a another words you have to get stuck by lightning. If you could shoot several bolts of electricity in the air to create electric currents that would form into thunder clouds." This wasn't in Viola's voice. It was obviously Dende speaking.

"No, I'll figure it out a different way. I must find the answers myself Dende."

"Lets get this going." He was back to Viola's voice. "Scatter Shot." Several Ki balls went flying all around Rygo, but none of him hit him.

"You can aim at me you know." Yelled Rygo, he was mad Viola was toying around with him.

"Why don't you look around yourself?" Viola was about to burst out in laughter.

"What?" he saw that all the ki balls were all around him. "Crap."

"Piccolo used this little move on Android Seventeen. You fell for it just like him." The part of Viola that was Piccolo was very amused by it.

Then all the blast nailed Rygo at the same time. "He picked himself up holding his left arm electricity swarming him. "Please don't mess with me, I'm very pissed off."

The Piccolo part of Viola started to panic, for Rygo looked somewhat like Gohan right than. Viola regained control and smiled "You look like Gohan when you do that."

"Bring it, Namek." I can't lose he thought to himself. There is no way I'll lose, I have to use my old fashion Kamehame Wave. "Kame...hame...ah." 

"No" the Namek braced himself for the hit. The Kamehame Wave hit him with tremendous force. Once the dust settled Viola stood without any arms.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Why did you take me out?" It was Chi-Chi complaining again, about the fact that Gosu used his best judgment.

"Chi I used my best judgment. I'm sorry about it maybe when they're done we can finish the year." He was sitting down talking to her looking at the star light. "I wish we still had the moon."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you always could find the dragon balls and in a year you could wish it back." Mr. Popo was always managing to try and help.

"Yeah that would work." Chi-Chi obviously liked the idea.

"Sorry to bust your bubbles, but Dende emerged with Viola. They're useless remember." Gosu always hated to ruin peoples momentum and this time was no different.

"We could always have Viola make a set of dragon balls." Mr. Popo was thinking ahead and they loved him for it.

"Yes" cheered Chi-Chi. Than was kissed by Gosu. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Get up you're in the only bed" Gosun was mad. 

"So what's your point?" He yawned than sat up. "I got here first and you can sleep on the floor."

"I am not sleeping on the floor." She was now steaming, literally.

"Neither am I and I was here first." He was getting pissed off.

After a long heated argument Leo was facing the wall sleeping and Gosun was facing the door sleeping. Both of them in the same bed, but it seemed like miles apart to them. Both were still mad when the woke up. 

"I'll cook breakfast and you go study the star map or something." Yelled Rygo as he climbed out of the bed.

"No I'll cook and you read the map. Last time you cooked at are house you set the place on fire." She wasn't as mad at first and was just tired of being pissed off.

"Okay I don't see any reason not too." He thought to himself it worked like a charm. He hated cooking and didn't 'accidentally' set the kitchen on fire, he did set the kitchen on fire.

He was reading the star map and went into a encyclopedia and read up on the planet Gibberish. "Holy crap (well not exactly in those words)" he yelled as he ran to the kitchen. "Gosun the Space Tournament is held on planet Gibberish. In about three and a half months."

She dropped her frying pan and it landed on her foot. "You can't be serious, shoot, we have start training or we won't stand a chance."

"I was reading the manual too, and we can set it on auto cook." He grabbed her arm and teleported down to the Gravity Chamber. "Time for fun."

"Sounds interesting, time to power up." She went Super Saiyan and waited for Leo's Solar Flare to die down. 

"Perfect, let the games began."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ah" burst Viola in pain. "That hurts you little Star Boy."

"Crap, how on Earth are we supposed win without you." Rygo was on his knees punching the floor.

"Don't sweat it Rygo." Viola yelled and both his arms were back.

"I forgot that Nameks were regenerative. My bad how about we call it a day." Rygo was tired and his left arm was dislocated. "Can you pop this back into place."

"Sure" he walked up and in a instant the arm was back in place. "That was easy."

For months they battled and Rygo steadily started to catch up with Viola. He would often sit in the middle of a fire built as a byproduct of the Time Chamber. When Rygo did that Viola would battle himself with Piccolo's separation technique. When Rygo caught up to Viola there was only a week left where they relaxed for the week and was amazed that there power level went up during that.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Chi they should be out any minute, I can't wait to see how they changed." 

"I know." They kissed and the door opened while there doing that.

Rygo was dumbstruck, he always thought that Gosu and Gosun were dating. He thought it over and realized the truth and remembered that they were in the Chamber for ten months together.

"Hi" said Gosu like nothing happened. "Chi, me, and Mr. Popo thought that maybe you could make some new dragon balls, Viola."

"A sure, but it will take a couple months." He snapped out of the shock of Gosu and Chi-Chi kissing and started to make a new dragon. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Months went by and the dragon was coming along perfectly well. So was Gosun's and Leo's training. Soon they were a day away from the day they were scheduled to land on planet Gibberish.

"Good night" said Leo as he started to fall asleep with Gosun by his side (they never worked out the bed problem). 

"Good night yourself. It would be funny if the Frog people were there, because now we're stronger than them." She never forgot about that. She than instead of sleeping pointed towards the door she fell asleep on her back.

This made Leo a little uncomfortable soon he got over it and fell asleep.

"Wake up Gosun" for the first time she out slept Leo. You're blocking my way out."

"Go back to bed I'm not moving." She wasn't grumpy, just really annoyed.

"Okay you leave me no choice." he took a breath than put his fingers on his head and was prepared to use his Solar Flare.

Gosun was half asleep and sat up and fell on Leo's chest and mumbled out "I was so comfortable."

Leo was turned to stone as Gosun slept on his chest. He didn't dare move, he was afraid of Gosun's wrath so he kept still until she woke up.

"I think we should prepare to land." Said Leo after he was sure Gosun was up. 

She started to cry and she sobbed out "I miss home and I want to go back. I want to put my feet on solid ground and run around in the beautiful meadows of Earth and watch the birds fly around and race a Saber Tooth Tiger."

"It's okay we will do that when we get home. I'm pretty sure that the dragon balls were already gathered and the wished are friends back to life and are waiting for the wish to come back so they can wish us back." 

"Thanks, I feel better now." She smiled and was ready to land.

"Ground to ship." It was a Transmission from Gibberish. "Please identify yourself and tell us your business coming here."

"This is Leo we are flying a ship we found in space after we drifted for a while we waited a month and they didn't return. So we took it. We are here to fight in the Space Tournament." 

"Take the ship to dock one and you can take a ferry to the planet."

"That was weird" said Gosun as she sat down and waited for Leo fly the ship over there.

"In a hour we will be on the planet and signing up for the tournament. We should sign up an hour apart that way we won't have to face each other in the qualifying rounds." Leo was pleased with himself as he walked out of the ship and onto the ferry with Gosun at his side.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Okay, the dragon, I mean Anzac will grant one wish at a time. However, you can make a knew wish every month." Viola was pleased with his work. "The dragon balls glowed as they were activated by Viola. "The bonus is that it doesn't separate when you first activate them."

"Nice work Viola." Mr. Popo was very excited for he hadn't seen the moon for almost two hundred years.

"Can I make the wish." Gosu smiled as everyone said it was okay. "Anzac I Gosu summoned you."

The Anzac appeared in the sky and bellowed "Make your wish child."

"I wish that the moon would return as it was three hundred years ago."

"Your wish is granted." It's eyes glowed yellow and a full moon appeared. 

"No" yelled Gosu as he started to turn into his Were-Monkey. "I'm okay, I just feel big."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"It cost money to join the Space Tournament. How much does it cost and what is the prize." Yelled Leo as he pounded the table.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, but it cost more than you have. You could trade in your ship and she could fight too. The prize is a brand new Space Model X37 Space Ship."

A old alien ran up to them and said "Saiyan, your a Saiyan. My name is Gerber and I once was under the rule of a evil power when a Saiyan killed it. I'll pay for you and your green friend."

"Who do you think you are" said the alien at counter booth.

"I'm the richest Gab on Gibberish. I am sir Lucky ink Pay."

"I'm so sorry Lucky." 

"Come with me Saiyan I shall have it arranged that you stay with me until tomorrows qualifying rounds."

"Let me introduce myself I'm Gosun and this is Leo." She was in a very good mood, anyone could tell.

"As you heard I am sir Lucky ink Pay. We shall go and eat supper."

"Sorry Mr. Pay, but me and Gosun would like to have dinner ourselves tonight. We will come back to sleep though." Leo was thinking ahead, that was a big change.

"Okay, this is my address. See you tonight."

"Why did you do that?" Gosun was looking forward to dinner with the alien.

"I been studying the landscape maps and I want to show you something."

They walked for an hour than caught a bus to a field with many flowers and a huge meadow.

"This is wonderful." Said Gosun as she was awestruck by its beauty. 

"This morning when you told me that you wanted to be in Earth's meadow I was thinking so I decided to take you to Gibberish's meadows. I don't think there is Saber Tooth Tiger's around. Sorry about that."

"Are you kidding this is perfect." She was satisfied with this and it was the best thing she saw in a long time.

"I hope you like it..." Leo saw Gosun slipped over a rock and fell into his arms. "Are you okay." He helped her up than kissed her.

"Now this is perfect." She said as he kissed her again.

"Maybe we should just tell Lucky that we found a place and we could camp out here."

"Sounds perfect." He found a pay phone and called Lucky up and told him the news. Lucky was disappointed, but he eventually gave his support.

"Now we should watch the sunset, than fall asleep before the moon comes out." She smiled as she fell asleep in Leo's arms

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Welcome the qualifying rounds will be determined by how fast you can catch a Speed Mouse. If it takes you over a minute you automatically lose or if your not in the top eight fastest time you lose."

After an hour Leo was called up and it toke him the shortest amount of time, because he teleported right in front of him and caught it in two seconds. 

Fifteen minutes after Leo's turn she caught it for the seventh fastest time. "Yes we won't even have to fight each other until the final round."

"Will Mr. Leo and Mr. Trample Mock come to the ring for fight number one. You all know the rules so get this fight going." Boomed the announcer.

Trample powered up and went on the attack he was very fast and powerful, but he couldn't keep up with Leo's teleporting ability. "You can't keep up with me can you?"

"Fine I'll step up the pace." Trample went faster, but not by much. "You freak, eat this." He formed a ki ball and shot it at Leo. 

Leo easily deflected it. "Lets dance, Mesinko" he yelled as his ki followed the person.

"Big and Fancy" it yelled as a little cube appeared and swallowed the beam whole. "Nice trick right." Trample picked up the cube.

"So I can't blast you, fine I'll kick you." He started to kick it, when the Trample did something like a Solar Flare. It had the same effect on Leo though. "I didn't even have charge myself up, you did it for me." Once again the alien continued to get it's head kicked around.

"Moon Ball Blast" it yelled and moon light flashed with a huge explosion.

"Look at that woman grew into a giant Monkey" yelled the announcer.

Leo picked himself up just in time to see that the momentarily moon light had a momentarily effect on Gosun. As she already was going back to her normal Saiyan body, raw he whipped off his shirt and did a Solar Flare right before she would have been exposed to the crowd put it on her and his pants and went back to the arena in his boxers. He was extremely embarrassed when the light died down and the alien punched him in the stomach and made him ride a ki blast into the crowd.

"I suppose there wouldn't be a clothes shop around?" Leo asked as he got up.

"Thank you" Gosun ran up to him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, but I can see perfectly in the light and I saw you again."

"Better you than anyone else in the crowd." She kissed him again. "Here's your money now get some clothes on."

He went to the shops and bought himself some green clothes and got back to the champions seats just in time to see Gosun kick her opponents butt in the record time of twenty-two seconds. 

"Nice match, don't think you could have entertained the crowd much longer."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The following day Gosu and Chi-Chi finished there time in the Time Chamber and came out more pumped than ever. "What should we do now?" Gosu was bored and was talking to Mr. Popo. 

"We should wait. They will come home I know it . We have to have patients, we must wait." Mr. Popo was worried and was doing a good job at hiding it.

Hey Mr. Popo can you here me.

"Trunks, how are you talking to me."

Well you can thank Grand Kai for that. Now listen up I don't got long to talk to you. Don't worry they have everything under control.

"You shouldn't have wasted it on me than."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Now in the semi finals Ms. Gosun versus Ego" yelled the announcer.

"This guys meat" she was feeling cocky. She knew she had to quit it, so she did.

"Kamehame ah" she yelled right away with great effect. After that the creature pulled out a white flag and was carried off the arena smoking.

"Was that quick or what? Anyways the last match Guard Tyke of the Jumbo Zoo versus Ms. Gosun." The announcer was exited.

"I will take you back to the Zoo, Saiyan girl." Yelled Tyke as he powered up to a high level.

"Nice, but it will be useless." She went Super Saiyan.

"You made your hair go yellow" yelled Tyke as he ran out of the stadium screaming.

"Winner by default Ms. Gosun." The announcer announced.

"I guess that means I win" she said as she walked out of the ring. 

"Excuse me, coming through." It was Lucky running up to her. "I told you, that you would win."

"Gee thanks Mr. Pay. We are going to get are ship and leave. Thanks for everything."

"It was nothing just tell your planet guardian a good word about me."

"Sure anything, sorry about losing in the first round." Laughed Leo and said he had a good time. He kissed Gosun about thirty times before they got to the front desk and got the keys for the ship.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A month later when they were approaching Earth.

"I never realized how easy that was." Said Gosun as she fell asleep in Leo's arms. Neither did I was his response.

"When we wake up we will be on Earth and than we can try to live a normal life."

When he did wake up he ran out with the still sleeping Gosun in his hands and yelled "Nimbus." He flew to the top of Korrin's Tower and yelled "Hey."

"Leo your back" yelled Rygo as he ran up to him.

"Hey Gosun wake up we're home." He set Gosun down and embraced his best friend. "It's been a long time Rygo." He than wept on his shoulder.

"Hi Gosu" said Gosun as she shacked his hand. 


	2. Chapter2

****

Dragon ball: NG

Part Two: Battle for Earth

Seven Years Later

"Hey Chi you got to see this sunrise." Gosu lifted his head up and looked down on his wife. As she slept on his chest, she was more beautiful than ever to him.

His first child expected in two months he was enjoying every minute of time he could with his wife.

"Gosu we watched the sunrise for a week straight, let me sleep." Chi-Chi was very tired and hardly shown any signs that she was seven months pregnant. 

"Okay" he kissed her on the forehead and decided to cook a nice breakfast. When he finally got out of the bed he made breakfast and waited for his wife to come. He looked at the clock and realized it was only five in the morning. "Maybe I am over doing it." He left the breakfast out and took a shower. By the time he got out she was eating.

"Very good" she managed to say between mouthfuls.

"Remember your only eating for two, wait I guess your eating for me too. That means three, I guess. I'll go clean up the dishes and have a donut before I go to work."

"Sorry I already ate all of the donuts." Chi-Chi smiled and insisted on doing the dishes.

"It's okay, I'll pick up a donut on my way to work."

He flew over to a close by donut shop than to the milk mans place to get ready for his morning deliveries. "This will be simple" and in ten minutes he returned done with the deliveries. 

"I tell you your the best thing that ever happened to this milk team" said Gosu's boss. "I here you have a baby due in a couple months."

"That's the plan. Well I have to go."

"Wait you might forget your pay check again. The last time you forgot and your wife came here. It was horrible."

"Sorry" he said than flew over to Rygo's house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rygo woke up to banging on the door and instantly knew who it was. "Stop it" yelled Rygo. "I'm coming, hold on Gosu." He opened the door and Gosu was there with glee all over his face.

"Hi, how is it going?" Gosu was smiling like he was a three years old and he just met Santa.

"Don't you ever come here before eleven in the morning again." He turned around saw Gosu digging through his fridge. "Don't even bother, yesterday you cleaned out my fridge."

"I'm sorry Chi ate all the breakfast I made and I only had a donut to eat this morning."

"So I'm the one to get punished. Have you ever thought about going to Mickey D's for breakfast."

"Okay, starting tomorrow and I won't come until eleven." He smiled as he drank Rygo's jelly.

"I can't even have a jelly toast for breakfast." He went to bed as he heard Gosu watch television.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gosun kissed Leo on the cheek to wake him up with success. "You promised me that you would go on a walk with me this morning."

"I will" he got up put on his pants and a shirt. "I'm hungry lets eat first."

"Nope, last night you said 'even before breakfast I'll go on a walk with you.' Now you're stuck eating your words instead of a breakfast." She was obviously pleased that she got him moving so early.

"Fine, but I'm bringing some food capsules just in case are walk goes for a bit longer than planned." He thought 'perfect' as he held a capsule that had a ring in it. Tonight I will propose, that was the only thing on his mind.

"Now you lets get going." She was very excited, she liked nice long strolls in the meadow. That was one of the reason she had Leo build them a house here.

Leo opened the door and started to walk Gosun to a waterfall he found the last week when he flew home from Rygo's place. "I have to show you something. He walked for another hour making small talk.

"We've been walking for a hour or so and I'm getting hungry now." She was starting to have trouble suppressing her hunger pangs.

"Just a little bit farther." He pushed a side some bushes that a waterfall were hidden by.

"This is so beautiful." Gosun was awestruck by it. 

"I know and you are so beautiful too and I can't imagine my life without you, will you marry me." He pulled out the capsule and let it pop into his hand. The ring was pure gold and had a large diamond on it.

"Of course I would, I love you to death." The rest of the day is none of your business.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next day went on and Viola was having a little guardian practice.

"Viola you must concentrate." Mr. Popo convinced Viola to become Earths knew guardian.

"I know, but this is so hard." Viola was trying to focus on a village twelve thousand miles away. 

"Of course it is hard, but the old guardian manage and so can you." Mr. Popo liked being a coach in a sort of way. "You must."

"Awe, yes now I can." This was a huge achievement for him. Then the cold assumed him. "They're coming, I recognize that power." Then the village blew up in his mind. "No, they struck that village."

King Kai can you here me.? Viola was using some communication power to the Other World where King Kai was.

Of course Viola. So what's going on in Earth?

Tell the others, evil has landed.

Of course anything for your planet.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rygo wake up you coach potato.

"What, mama I insist on staying home and baking cookies with you." Rygo yawned and started to sleep again.

You don't got a mother, unless you count Shenlong. Cookies are a great idea though, wait Viola needs you. The frog things are back.

After that Rygo had his pants on and was out the door before he said 'good bye'

Oh real nice, not even a bye.

"Shut up" Rygo was in the air and was flying away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey Gosu it's King Ki.

"Hi how's it going." Gosu said cheerfully.

Don't tell Chi-Chi, because she's pregnant and all. Their is a fight coming up. the return of the frog things.

Gosu's face changed to a determined look of a Saiyan. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Where will you be?" Chi-Chi walked into the room.

"Nothing, I mean Rygo called and asked me to come over." Gosu kissed her on the cheek and flew off towards Rygo's house and soon as he was out of view he blasted his way to Kami's Lookout. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leo, Gosun you two wake up v.i.p. message from King Kai.

"What do you want?" Said Leo as he looked at the clock and realized that it was noon. 

"You heard the voice too." Gosun thought she was hearing things.

King Kai speaking, good now since I have your attention frog people coming to Earth.

"I wish I could help, but last time I got in the way." Gosun wasn't thinking straight.

"You can stay, but I have to go. You wouldn't get in the way this time though and if you did I wouldn't mine." Leo kissed his knew bride and went out the door at amazing speeds.

"Wait" Gosun snapped out of it and caught up to her husband.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Rygo down here." Viola waved his spot out and Rygo flew down to him.

"I don't feel anything, are you sure this isn't a false alarm. Rygo hated doubting Viola, but he wasn't ready to believe that they were back.

"Trust me I would never give a false alarm that was this serious. Gosu should be landing behind me right now." Viola liked these knew powers, a lot.

"I'm here, when do we get to fight." Gosu was training for round two for a long time and he wasn't about to miss a chance to test out his new powers. 

"Hey Viola what's up with the frog things." Leo and Gosun just landed.

"It is simple they're back and stronger than ever. However the main energy isn't theirs. They are oddly familiar in a way." Viola looked at the Saiyans and Leo.

"The clones of us" said Leo as he fell to his knees. He felt there power seven years ago and it was still scary to think about it.

"I have the strangest feeling that you two forgot to tell us something about the ship." It was Gosu scratching his head, this was just out of his thinking range.

"They made clones of Leo, me, you and Chi-Chi." Gosun couldn't believe this.

"They're coming for this place." Announced Viola as he powered up and turned on Nail's ki of his. "I suggest that you power up like me."

In a flash Gosu and Gosun went Super Saiyan. After a Solar Flare (which was a lot brighter on Earth and gave him more energy) Leo was in his advanced form. Rygo put up all his ki and was looking like he just got hit by lightning. 

"When shall we get this show on the road." When Rygo was charged up as much as he was, well he gets cocky.

"Mr. Popo get out of here." Suggested Viola as he felt the evil ki start to fly up the tower. 

The clones landed in front of them and the Saiyans went to Super Saiyan Two in there weird colors. The Chi-Chi clone went pitch black when she powered up. The evil version of Leo seemed to be pumped up by the Solar Flare Leo did. "Greetings, we give you one chance to leave the planet, but that's not going to happen is it? By the way we know who all of you are, but you don't understand us. We are you to the worst."

"No" that was a simple cry that Viola said. "This is my planet now and no one going to ruin."

"Since you feel so strongly about it, we will even wipe out every little piece of useless life form that exist here."

"Bring it" said Gosu as he charged his counter part. He stop short when he found himself flying into a building. "Damn it, they got all the power an advanced Saiyan would have."

Rygo attacked his enemy the black Chi- Chi and found out he was out matched by her. He started to let charges of electricity go into his kicks and punches as he attacked. He than flew high into the sky and screamed. As he screamed bolts of lightning flew all over making it seem like it was raining lightning. "Good now since I have those extra amps out I should speed up."

Gosun was getting a beating of a lifetime and the thing would only pause a moment to blast Leo away just for him to get blown away again. "No this can't be, we aren't going to win."

"For once your thinking straight" yelled her clone as she sent a volley of ki shots at Leo. "That man of yours is sure dedicated, emphasize the dead part." She turned around and sent a huge beam of energy at Leo as he crawled out of his resting place.

Viola soon realized with him using only of fith of his power he stood know chance. He turned on Piccolo's and soon after his Kami's, in a while he also used Dende's. "This is a good fight, green versus green. I like my chances." He was going to say more, except Leo's clone teleported behind him and kicked him in the back.

"Leo, why do I lose everything that means something to me" yelled Gosun as her hair started to rise and her ki started to flicker electricity. "I won't fail this time." She screamed and she went Super Saiyan Two. "I may be strong now, but I can make myself ten times stronger."

"Nice try with the bluff. We all know, that you just can't step up to Super Saiyan three right after you achieved two." Said the clone very slowly, not worried at all.

"No, if I can't go to Three yet. Plus I'd be able to beat you just by looking at you than, I'll go Were-Monkey." She started to form a power ball when Leo appeared in front of her.

"Don't do it, they will go Were-Monkey themselves." He than told her that he was going to get some sensu beans and would be back. 

We won't be able to win at this pace. I have to do something, I know, thought Gosu as he continued to get beat to death. We'll retreat "Everyone scatter." Yelled Gosu as he was punched out of the building he was in. 

Leo heard this masked his ki and teleported he than took everyone to Gosu's house. One by one and was finally able to have a sensu bean as he sat down listening to Gosu try and explain to Chi-Chi why he didn't tell her about it.

"Chi you and I both know that you're in no condition to fight." Said Gosu for the millionth time.

"Don't give me that pregnant woman b. s. I can still fight." She couldn't believe that he didn't even tell her about it. "What would have happened if you didn't come back and I was here waiting for you to come home and you didn't. I wouldn't even know what was going on until the evening news."

"Chi I'm back, that is all that counts" Gosu said as he hugged his crying wife. "You're right that was irresponsible of me."

"Okay, I will forgive you this time. Now are guess are going to need to stay here a while, after all we own the biggest house out of all of us." 

"I'll help you cook some lunch." Volunteered Gosun, she felt bored and this would take some time off her hands. 

"A ring, oh my god, you and Leo are getting married." Screamed Chi-Chi as she saw it.

"Well we were going to tell all of you tomorrow, before this was brought up." Gosun was disappointed, she planned on telling everyone at the right time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the days went on nothing happened again for a while, than the days turned into weeks. News of a city blowing up in seconds, reached them at Gosu's house and they flew over there and had a short battle. They had to retreat, do to the clones great strength.

After that there was nothing going on to the day Chi-Chi gave birth. "Come on Chi you can do it." Yelled Gosu as he encouraged his wife on.

"That is easy for you to say" screamed Chi-Chi as she squeezed his hand. On like most men, he was at full power and was ready for this.

"That is it" yelled the doctor. "Only the father to be should be in here with me and Chi-Chi."

At this everyone went outside and waited. Soon Gosu came out screaming "He's a boy, I got a son." This was the most exciting thing that ever happen to him, he was a father. After running around for a few minutes he went back in to his wife's bedside. "He is so beautiful like his mom" he smiled and kissed his son on the cheek.

"He better be" she said with a laugh as she sat up and held him. "Look at him he's so adorable."

"What should we name him?" Asked Gosu as he looked at him.

"I know, how about Trunks. To give honor to Trunks for everything he did." Said Chi-Chi. She than fell asleep.

"Um, excuse me sir." It was the doctor. "Your wife needs some rest. You should show your friends the baby."

"Okay, I'll do that." He told everyone to come inside. "Isn't he so precious."

The news came on and they started to scream about some monster and the television went fuzzy.

"Of all the days" yelled Gosu.

"You stay here with Chi-Chi we will handle this" said Rygo as he and everyone else went outside and left.

"Doctor please stay here with my wife, I have to go." Said Gosu as he followed his friends.

"I told you to stay with your son" yelled Rygo.

"No, I won't abandon you guys." Said Gosu as he tried to catch up.

Out of nowhere Leo appeared and punched Gosu in the face and sent him to the ground with a ki blast. "Don't be a hero or a good friend, be a father so go back."

Gosu could do nothing, but do as Leo said after that. He went home to find Chi-Chi feeding Trunks. "Did I interrupt something" said Gosu as he left the room.

"You idiot, I have to feed the poor guy and I don't see any other way." Chi-Chi was giggling about Gosu's stupidity for a little bit after that.

"My bad, I'm just so nervous about being a daddy that I can't think normal" Gosu laughed for a little bit.

Than Leo appeared with Viola and Gosun that were bloody and Gosu carried them to a different room. By the time he got back Rygo and him were there. He help Rygo to the same room as the others and the doctor was still there and insisted on helping with the wounds long after they had a sensu bean.

He did come across something while checking Gosun, in seven months he guessed she'd be a mother. That sent her and Leo into a good mood. "Well today has been interesting. Unfortunately I have to go." He got paid which Gosu made sure there was a good tip in and left.

As the night went on they heard a knock on the door. Gosu answered and whished he hadn't. The clones were there he took them outside soon the other men were out battling. "Leo take your wife, Chi, Trunks out of here. To Master Roshi's. He knows what to do."

Leo did that and returned to see his friends out classed and barely able to defend themselves much less fight back. Leo got Viola and Rygo out and when he came back there was nothing for miles besides burnt grass. 

"No, this can't be." Rygo looked around for hours and found nothing, beside the a piece of Gosu's over shirt or maybe it was something that survived the destruction of his house. He went back to Roshi's place defeated and carrying the shirt. Looked Chi-Chi the eyes and blew up in tears.

"No I'm going to, no you didn't look hard enough. Gosu, oh Gosu." She cried for a long time.

"I can't feel him." Said Viola "I'm the guardian of a dying planet and I can't even protect my friends." He cried how Nameks do, in there hearts.

"I could have stayed behind with him. I knew there was know way he could have lasted long. I thought he could have held out longer." Rygo was sending sparks through his eyes. 

"He gave up his life for us." Gosun was crying, this was suppose to be a happy day. Gosu became a father on the day his son became fatherless. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Will all of you kids shut up? Stop with the blame game and realize he died fighting for what he thought was good. In my time I've trained lots of fighters, but only a few have had the honor dieing for what was decent. In my time good has always win and mock my words it will win a good." Said Master Roshi.

"Can I ask a questioned." Asked Chi-Chi as she held her son tightly.

"You just did, didn't you." He answered back.

"How do you live for so long" said Chi-Chi and than she kissed Trunks on the forehead.

"I drank from the fountain of youth way back when you counted your age by how many winters you lived through." He laughed at his own joke.

Chi-Chi than rolled up the piece of shirt that was found on the ground by Leo. She than tied it around Trunks arm. She whispered into his ear "you had a father for a day, he loved you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Months went on and there was no sign of Gosu and hope died that he would ever come back. They all accepted defeat and tried to fight the clones when they could. They were to weak and only managed to scare them off. Life was being miserable and it seemed to be like the story that Master Roshi told them about a Trunks from a different time came and stopped the Androids, except the clones would win this time. 

"The news is on, they're saying that super people are blowing up a city." Yelled Rygo as he ran to Leo. "We have to go."

"The times are turning and the land is worthless. People are scared, we can't help." Chi-Chi got very depressed after Gosu and she couldn't even wish him back, they tried. The dragon didn't make any sense when it talked.

"I'll go with you, we have to try when we can. Right Chi" said Leo as he toke a breath. He was losing the will to battle too. "Lets go, you coming with us Viola."

"This is my planet, it is my obligation." He would try until he died. He grabbed Leo's arm and Rygo did like wise. Then Leo teleported to the city.

"We've been waiting, sorry about your friend. We beat him into a bloody mess than ripped him apart piece by piece when we killed him." The clones always mocked them as they tried to force them away.

Rygo charged at them throwing bolts of electricity everywhere hoping he would hit it. "Get back here, you'll pay for Gosu." He flew down to the ground and yelled "Thunder Claw" in the guided version that is. 

Viola was fighting two on one and wouldn't last much longer. He knew it and so did the clones. "A that's it" he stopped and made a duplicate of himself. 

Leo was to weak to fight his clone, but he didn't want to risk a Solar Flare. "I know you won't win I can feel it."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we already won and you know it." The clone was beating Leo, badly.

"I am the original, no copy can beat me." Leo was beyond mad and decide to risk the Solar Flare. "Solar Flare" he yelled quickly.

"I thank you for giving me a power boost and trust me you will pay for it." Yelled the clone as he began to firing ki blasts at Leo.

Leo didn't respond in the normal way he simply said "Sun" the fire was gathering "Ball" it grew to the size of a circular car "Blast" the attack shot off at his evil clone.

After his attack failed, Rygo found himself blinded by a Solar Flare. He was getting the living hell beat out of him by the Gosu clone. "Viola help" he spat as the clone kicked him in the stomach than on the side of his head.

"I'm trying" Viola was seriously out matched, but he wouldn't let another friend die. In a instant his left arm was ripped off and he fell to the ground in a mess of his own green blood. "Sorry" he whispered as he blacked out. He thought he was going to die, he failed his duties as a Kami.

"I'll help" yelled Leo as he let his ki seeker do it's work. 

"I don't think so" said the other three clones as they gathered around him. 

"Why do you wish to kill us?"

"It's for the sport, do you realize how fun it is to watch people suffer. We are like those Androids that were written about in your books. In fact I think they were pioneers to my kind." The Clones put one hand up each and shot a blast at him in a triangular direction.

He was defeated and he knew it, so he lowered his head and waited for the blast. The honor he thought, to die when you were called to protect the weak. 

From know where a Super Saiyan three blasted Rygo out of the triangle o f death. "You destroyed whatever future I may of had with my sons. You won't do the same with Leo's."

"Who are you to mess around with something you shouldn't?" Sneered the Clone, it was doing a good job of hiding its fear of the pure power of the Saiyan. "I don't recognize you."

"It is your own fault that I exist, if you didn't beat Gosu into a bloody mess and left him to die of injuries. A hybrid of a Saiyan wouldn't of found him on the ground and took pity on him. When Gosu was on the his death bed and Goku Jr. wouldn't have emerged with him to create me, Gosuk." Laughed Gosuk as he beat the Gosu Clone into the ground and blasted off its head.

"This isn't happening" Said the Chi-Chi Clone as it tried to fly out of there, but was stopped due to death. From a blast that Gosuk unleashed.

"Time to die" yelled Gosuk as he killed the other Clones with one Kamehame Wave. "I'm done here."

"Wait" yelled Leo as he pushed the rubble off of him. "Don't go, what about your wife."

"I'm Gosuk, part Gosu and part Goku Jr. I have two wives and three kids if I didn't eliminate the barrier that separated me." Said Gosuk as he started to walk away.

"You loved her though" yelled Leo as he held his arm that was badly injured.

"Goku loved his wife too. He gave up the most important things in his life to save a stranger."

"At least say good bye, she thinks you're dead Gosu." Yelled Rygo as he gained consciousness.

"Gosu is dead in away, but I will say good bye to my son and Chi." Gosuk was getting annoyed, but they were in denial and they needed to understand.

"You have changed" said Viola as he regenerated his arm. "I knew there were other Saiyans, I just didn't know they were Super Saiyans."

"Lets go" said Gosuk as he grabbed part of Leo's arm, the other fighters did the same. Gosuk relaxed and powered down to the normal Saiyan form to reveal that he had very long black hair that practically hit the ground. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Chi-Chi" said Rygo as he landed in the middle of Master Roshi's house.

Master Roshi walked in instead and his mouth dropped, than he said "I haven't seen one of these in a while." He than walked to the fridge and opened a soda.

"Yes" said Chi-Chi as she walked into the room. "Who on Earth is him?"

Gosuk answered "Half of me loves you to death. I'm Gosuk, Gosu emerged with Goku Jr. and I came along."

"I thought you died" Chi-Chi cried as she hugged Gosuk.

"I did, can I see Trunks before I go." Gosu was overcome by emotion he didn't expect. "I have to leave for now after that."

"Gosu would never do that, not in a million years." Cried Chi-Chi as she hit him in the chest.

"Goku's wife said the same thing" he held Chi-Chi kissed her on the cheek. "I would like to see the part of me that has a son, here." He held the baby whispered something in its ear and flew out the door. 

"That was weird" said Gosun as she saw Gosuk leave. "Times sure are changing."

"Look at the good news" said Rygo as he spoke up. "The clones are defeated and Gosu does live on, if Gosuk admits it or not."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  


"They will never understand" said Gosuk as he flew out of his door. "If only they would listen..." He stopped talking to himself as he notice twenty Frog Things had surrounded him. "Do we have more bad guys trying to destroy Earth?" He went Super Saiyan and waited for them to make the first move.

"We don't want to fight, in fact we hope you will come along quietly. At this very second the house you just left have a hundred of are best warriors taking over it. We won't harm them in anyway if you come and fight my master." Gosuk recognized it as Tyke talking.

"I here you ran when Gosun went Super Saiyan." Gosuk went Super Saiyan Two to see if it would flinch. "Why did you throw the fight?"

"We programmed every escape pod for that planet. We had spies position all over waiting for them. The old man did his job good, we needed to follow them back to earth. We kind of went there by an accident. We didn't attack right away, because the clones weren't strong enough." Tyke was taking is sweat time explaining.

"They are exterminated now run before I do the same to you." Gosuk went Super Saiyan Three and punched Tyke so hard that he broke his spine from a punch to his stomach.

"Don't you realize that you are killing all of your friends Gosu." Tyke obviously had all of his nerves located some where else because he should have been paralyzed.

"That is where you are underestimating me, I am no longer Gosu. Gosu emerged with a highly hybrid of a Saiyan/Human. I have other friends, I am Gosuk." Said Gosuk as he started to charge a ki shot.

"So you add a K to the end of your name, so what. Please stop trying to out smart me, my species are scientist. We are head smart not battle smart like Saiyans. I know your stupid tricks. I give you one last chance to come quietly or I'll kill your friends with one order." Tyke was getting mad at this Gosuk character.

Gosuk looked the Frog Thing in his eyes and powered down. "I'll fight your Master, after I win I'll eliminate your entire ship if you don't get out of there in three minutes after words."

"Deal" Tyke grabbed his radio and ordered them to release the hostages and started to say words in a different tongue. "I just ordered them to take the baby with them to keep you to your word."

"You threaten me with Gosu's child, how cowardly. You will regret that in the long term." Gosuk was thinking about the kid safety, so he went along quietly. 

"Yes it may be cowardly, but I know you could have beaten all of us. Master Jumbo is different though, he never lost a battle and all in one move." Tyke had a lot of pride in his Master.

"I want to see Trunks, now." He stopped flying and waited for them to bring to the area. "Hey guy your perfectly fine." After that he went so fast over there they thought he teleported kicked the alien that held Trunks grabbed the baby. "You tell me that your race was scientists. Well Goku Jr. is a scholar."

"You tricked me" yelled the Tyke as it attempted to hit Gosuk.

"It didn't take much, now did it." Gosuk powered up to Super Saiyan and went to Master Roshi's house. He let himself in and saw Chi-Chi crying on the floor. "I got Trunks, I better stay here for a while. I think they're going to be mad."

"Gosu you brought back Trunks." Chi-Chi ran to Trunks and started to cry in his black hair. "Momma was so worried."

"Please call me Gosuk, Gosu is gone and I am here." Gosuk really didn't care that much, but he had to get it through there heads. "Master Roshi, can I use your phone."

"Of course, who do you want to call. I have a feeling you might brake it if you hit the buttons to hard." Master Roshi was laughing, than he started to think of the years back when he trained Goku Jr. and the next year Trunks brought a long more fighters.

"I have to call Goku's family, they are probably in danger too. I don't want to leave you guys unprotected though." Gosuk was going to do this right, he wouldn't let anyone close to him get hurt. 

"Here you go, I already dialed" laughed Master Roshi.

"Hi Gosen, can you put your mother on." Gosuk waited a while than heard Goku's wife come to the phone. "Hi Lo, I have a feeling that your going to be in trouble. They're after me and they already threaten me with Gosu's son." He paused a minute for Lo's screaming to stop. "I'm sorry, I know that I got you into stuff you don't have go through." After a minute of yelling he asked Master Roshi if they had room for more people her.

"Are you crazy this house is already cramped how it is. We couldn't fit a ant in here." Master Roshi didn't like the idea of turning people down, but he had to now.

"Well Goku Jr. has a big house and maybe we could go there." Gosuk wanted to keep everyone safe. Even if it wasn't comfortable for him.

"I think that's a good idea" said Rygo, he was feeling very cramped here. Maybe that was another thing that Rasha can't handle or maybe he was claustrophobic. 

"I will come, but I'm going to be concentrating on the Earth" spoke up Viola. "I will train a lot too."

"That's good he had a Gravity Chamber that could go up too seven hundred times Earths gravity." Said Gosuk with pride.

"Hello, I am not sure if I would be comfortable having my baby there. I'm no that far from the do date." Screamed Gosun who's been pretty quite for the past months. "The baby isn't going to have its tail removed so I can't have it at a hospital."

"Honey, please calm down we'll work something out." Said Leo as he tried to calm down his wife.

"So Chi is it okay with you." Said Gosuk as he looked at her.

"Like I have a choice, I hope this Lo character knows how to fight. I have to have a few words with her." Chi-Chi was thinking about what she was going to do. Fight her or talk, she couldn't decide. That was an impossible questioned.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After a tough week everything seemed like it was going to work out. Chi-Chi decided to talk about the 'situation' and Leo even manage to find a private doctor. Which was his luck like always. Gosuk was dead nervous as a Saiyan could get and found himself petting his tail a lot (Goku Jr. did that when he was nervous).

Gosen, one of Goku Jr's sons. Even voluntarily watched Trunks when Chi-Chi was in the Gravity Chamber at three hundred times. Gohran, Goku Jr's younger son didn't like this one bit. He missed his daddy. 

"So how old was Goku Jr. before he emerged with my Gosu?" Asked Chi-Chi as she sipped her tea.

"He was thirty-four. How old was Gosu." Asked Lo as she poured more tea for herself.

"He was twenty-two." She started to cry and manage to say. "The day he stayed behind was the day Trunks was born. We had dreams of rising a family together." After a little bit more crying she manage to squeak out "I thank you for your sacrifice for him."

"Don't thank me, I tried to talk Goku out of it. He wouldn't listen, I'm terribly sorry for being selfish." She began to cry over Goku Jr.

"It is okay, we are just a bunch of woman that need some healing." Chi-Chi started to cry on Lo's shoulder and Lo did like wise.

"He refuses to have a relationship with either of us for respect out of the other. I feel sorry for them. They may be one now, but they still respect each other." Lo started to wipe away her tears and blew her nose. "He wanted to live on his own, he was starting to cough up blood when Goku did it."

"You saved him, thank you." Said Chi-Chi as she calmed down. "He thought he was going to die when Leo left to bring the rest of us to safety."

"I'm sorry to interrupted" the woman looked over to see Gosuk. "All you have said is true. After I defeat this alien guy when he makes the next move. Maybe we could make a wish to separate me."

"That's a wonderful idea" said Chi-Chi as she jumped up and hugged him.

"What do you think Lo?" Asked Gosuk he looked at her.

"It is a nice idea, Gosuk. I just wish we could defeat him sooner." Lo went to Gosuk's other arm and hugged him.

"The two woman I ever cared for, I'm so glad that you two are fine with me. I'm sorry, Goku Jr. never saw any other way. Gosu stayed behind to protect everything he ever cared about." Gosuk bowed his head thinking of what both of them sacrificed for the people they cared for. "Lo what you said is true, I'm afraid to create a new relationship with either of you. It would hurt the other too much for it to be worth it, but I am one and most think as one. For now on I am me not Gosu or Goku Jr. Just plain old Gosuk."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All Leo could think about was training, he would get stronger for he could protect his child when it came along, instead of Gosuk. One night when he was training later Gosun came in and they started to talk.

"Maybe we don't want this baby to be a fighter" suggested Leo. 

"Or maybe we should let it decide." Said Gosun as she rubbed her stomach. "I wonder what it'll look like."

"It would be perfect if he was green and had a tail." Said Leo as he looked at his skin, which was green.

"More like peach skin and green hair even on it's tail." Smiled Gosun as she grabbed Leo long green hair. "Why do you keep your hair so long?"

"When I was little I had Master Roshi cut it short and I was weak as ever. After that he forbidden me to cut it short. So I have a feeling that my ki and hair is connected."

"It figures, I guess I won't ask you to cut it" she got up and kissed Leo. This was a perfect night "It is a shame that I have to go inside tonight, because of a full moon."

They continued to gaze at the sunset when Gohran started to run around with goggles on. "I'm going to play all night" he said as Gosuk tried to catch him, he was wearing the same funny looking goggles.

"Hey Gosuk, why are you wearing those goggles." Said Leo as he ran by.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you Gosun. These goggles can block moon rays so we can stay out all night. You know Trunks's mom created them when big monkeys made the news every full moon and handed them out like flyers. Here you have one." He threw out a capsule that exploded in front of her that was a box.

She opened the box and she pulled out the goggles "Well they sure aren't a fashion statement, but they'll do." She put them on and watched Gosuk chase around Gohran.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rygo like always was spending most of his time trying to meet girls and was failing. "Hi I'm Rygo and your perfect." He said to a girl as a bag hit him in the face. "Why can't I find a girlfriend?" he said to himself as he looked at the ground. Moments later he ran into somebody "I'm sorry I got to watch where I'm going." He looked down to see a pile of bags and what seemed to be something moving under them.

A girl manage to pull herself out of her pile of shopping bags. She was young and beautiful. She looked to see a hand in front of her. "I'm sorry I couldn't see over all of my bags."

"Here let me help you up" said Rygo as he helped her out of her pile of bags. He noticed a tail on her.

"No I can explain that, I was at my nephew's costume party and I couldn't get it off." Said the girl hopefully, this man seemed to be decent. She didn't want to blow it.

"No, you have Saiyan in you. I seen Saiyans and trust me I know what there tails look like." Said Rygo as he looked at it more carefully.

"How do you know about Saiyans?" She said quickly as she looked him in the eyes.

"I grew up with them and you should be proud of your mighty heritage." Said Rygo as he picked up some bags of hers.

"I am, but a lot of people don't like woman with a tail on there back. Plus I'm only an eighth Saiyan anyway." She said as she grabbed her other bags.

"Funny in the last week I met a sixteenth Saiyan and his children which are only a thirty-two Saiyan and they still have a tail. I wonder how far that goes." He said as he grabbed more bags and insisted on walking her home.

"You probably met Goku Jr. than. He is my brothers best friend and worst enemy at the same time. So what is your name anyways and race?" She said that as a joke, but was shocked by his answer.

"My name is Rygo and I'm a Rasha. My species have a big purple star on his forehead and blue hair. I also can do this." He held up of finger and let a amp go through to make an electrical charge. "So what is your name."

"My name is Samantha, call me Sam." She said laughing.

At this Rygo dropped his bags. "How about we discuss this over dinner." He added hopefully.

"Why I'd love to, tomorrow at seven is okay." She said, than wrote down her number and on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Call me tonight would you. That way I can tell you my favorite restaurant."

"Sure and I'm looking forward to it." He walked her home and said bye. The very second she was in her house he jumped up and let a few bolts of electricity out. "Finally a decent girl."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Viola was sitting on the roof of Gosuk's house and he was meditating, trying to figure out when there next move would be. He spent most of the week he was here trying to figure out what was going on in his planet. He couldn't read much out side of the Earth's atmosphere. 

"Please little one why do you follow me." He said feeling Gosen's ki near him.

"I don't know why, after my father decided to emerge with that Gosu character I've been thinking differently." Gosen was about ten years old Viola guessed.

"Your father was a brave man he gave up his own rights to save my best friend. You shouldn't blame him, you know he still cares as Gosuk. Talk maybe you could get some answers from him." Viola said as he got up.

"Thanks, I like you. I never thought of it that way." Said the ten year Gosen.

"Have you reached Super Saiyan yet young warrior" said Viola as he rubbed his head. 

"No not yet, but I train every day to become stronger so I can." He said as he flexed his muscles.

"It isn't just about strength, it is more about emotion." He was glad to see the next generation become stronger.

"Father, why did you leave me" yelled Gosen as he created a false anger that let him go to the next level. He stood there with is now greenish blue eyes staring into nothing.

"Calm down Gosen let it flow through and stop it." Coached Viola as he watched.

Soon Gosen fell to the floor in normal mode. He got up and took a long breath. "That was easier than dad told me it would be."

"Super Saiyan is genetic and it is easier down the lines of heredity. You're family line as gone on a long time. Five generations of Super Saiyan, cool isn't it" smiled Viola.

After a while of sitting down and making small talk with Gosen. The boy got bored and left.

"Kids can't stay interested in anything these days." He looked up and saw a bird fly over head. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The day went by quickly for Rygo as he made reservations at a fancy restaurant for the night. He didn't know what to do in the mean time and he decide that it was going to be next to impossible to try and come his blue hair. "Well yesterday she liked you and today she will too, hopefully." He said to himself as he tied his tie. Looked over his suit and sat down and watched the football game.

After a little bit he looked at his clock and saw it was forty minutes until seven O'clock and decided to walk there. "Better start going." Rygo took a taxi too a flower shop and but some flowers. He than flew over there himself and knocked on the door and waited. After a minute he heard someone say come in so he did.

Ten minutes later Sam walked down in a nice dress and Rygo's eyes dropped when he saw how beautiful she was. "Hi, um, you look great tonight."

"Really, thank you. You are looking good yourself" she looked at him starting at the toes up to his forehead.

"I got you some flowers" he gave her them and waited for her to say something.

"They're perfect" She said as she held the flowers. "We better get going" she opened the door and they walked out.

Rygo picked her up and flew with her to the restaurant. He looked into her eyes and he saw the most perfect blue eyes looking at him back. "Here we are" he said than landed right in front of the door. 

They walked in and waited for a waiter to seat them. The waiter had them seated right by the dancing floor. "Shall we dance." Said Sam as she stood up and waited for him to do the same.

"Tell me how I could refuse a smile like that." He got up and started to dance to the slow music.

Sam notice that he really didn't know how to dance so she pulled him in closer to her and after that he seemed to know what he was doing. "We should order some food." She said realizing that she ruined the moment. Than as if a miracle happen Rygo's stomach started growl.

"I think so too and afterwards we can dance some more" Rygo suggested hopefully.

The night went on and they ate, danced and when Rygo walked her home he gave her a good night kiss and left after he was sure she went inside.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chi-Chi was helping with the dishes and thanked god that Rygo wasn't here to make any more. She and Lo engaged into small talk when it happened. 

The roof was blown right of by a blast. She hit the ground right by Lo and got up to find Trunks. After a while she found him and had Gosen and Gohran watch him as she went out to join the fight. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gosuk heard the explosion and he went racing out. He didn't sense anyone's ki so it hit him. A space ship could be shooting at them. Instinctively he powered up to Super Saiyan three. He than looked up and shouted "Kame...hame...ha" his ki blast went through the Earth's atmosphere and made a huge explosion. He waited for people to come at him and saw only one figure.

"At last I get to meet a Saiyan that might stand a chance against me." Said a voice. 

He saw the alien and didn't recognize it, because it was wearing a full body armor. "You want to fight me too death is that it. You threaten me, my family. Now you will pay."

"That is highly on likely Gosuk, you won't stand a chance. As you can guess this armor can block ki and absorb it into my own energy. I also have an electric shield surrounding me." said Master Jumbo with a laugh. "Wait, there's more. At any time it can explode and destroy anything it hits besides me."

"You are seriously underestimating me. Let it begin." Gosuk charged at it sending kicks at it faster than anything could see. Each one dropped short as it got within inches of hitting its target. "What on Earth?"

"Do you want to play, because I do." said Jumbo in a mocking tone. He started to beat Gosuk. "Oh come on, you destroyed all of my clones and you can't even defeat a zoo keeper."

Gosuk tried blocking, but the shield started to zap him when he got close. "You idiot you won't hurt anyone again." He started to punch at it, but when the shield zapped him it got more powerful every time. He grunted and yelled at Rygo, but realized he wasn't back from his date yet. "Damn him, the first date he got since he was fifteen and it had to be tonight."

"Give up and I won't kill you. I can't say the same for the rest of the inhabitants, but we will take some for breeding. After all humans are worth a lot. Never would have thought, because they're such a weak race. I guess rich people have them for servants, easy to mess around with there emotions I guess." He than made the shield visible when it wasn't being hit and made it explode out wards to give Gosuk a blast of a life time.

"I may be Saiyan, but I was raised human." He yelled as he kicked and punched at the armor. 

After a little bit the armor exploded, but was still their in fact, it looked better than new. "I'm amazed you're still living, much less fighting back. Your efforts will be futile though." He formed a black ki ball and shot it at Gosuk.

When Gosuk tried to block it, it exploded into an electric field that surrounded Gosuk couldn't move without it zapping him. "To bad your skill is depended on your worthless technology. Or I would say your doing good." He spat some blood out of his mouth and watched it fry as it went into the field.

"The difference between me and you is simple. I fight with brains, going into the fight prepared for the enemy. You to blow everything up and pray. I have had this suit for many years and fought opponents tougher than you. They all failed and so will you." He laughed as he shot ki blast after ki blast at Gosuk and he couldn't even defend himself.

"Chi don't shoot any ki blast, he can absorb them." Yelled Gosuk as he saw her starting to charge a Kamehame Wave. "You have to beat him the old fashion way, but that doesn't even work. You just have to wait until you wear the suit out."

"I can't even hit this guy" yelled Chi-Chi as she attacked him than went Super Human. "I'll rip you apart." 

"Highly unlikely, but it won't stop your feelings anyway." said Jumbo as he fought Chi-Chi as hard as he could. 

"Damn it can't you help" yelled Chi-Chi as she barely managed to see her attacker.

"Use a Power Ball" yelled Gosuk in his last effort. "Now, right now."

"No not yet we have to wait for the rest of the Saiyans to get powered." She continued to fight and "I also don't know how too."

He continued to watch as Leo did a Solar Flare and still got pounded by the Master Jumbo. "Get the other Saiyans out, now."

Leo went and found Gosen with his brother, he refused to get his wife and was surprised to see a man that was in a Super Saiyan form join the battle. "Why can't we touch him?" Yelled Leo, but it came out more as a demand. By the time he got back to the fight Viola was there fighting. All of them continued to fight, but none of them could do a Power Ball. Besides Gosuk and Gosun, but Gosun couldn't fight and Gosuk was stuck in a field of electricity.

"I'm here" yelled Rygo as he flew in with Sam at his side in a Super Saiyan form. "That has to be at least seventy thousand amps you got there." He said as he ran into it for a nice charge. "So what's up and why haven't people blasted this guy out of the sky yet?"

"Because he can absorb ki attacks." Said Gosuk as he went into battle.

"How about electricity" asked Rygo as he stopped and made an electric ball.

Suddenly all of Master Jumbo attention was diverted to Rygo. "You can't win, nobody can" he stopped and had the huge force field grow big and exploded.

"Now I'm just ticked off. Power Ball" boomed Gosuk as an ball exploded in the air which made all of the Saiyans transform into the huge Were-Monkey. "Now fight us" yelled the gigantic monkey as it literally stepped on the alien and smeared it into the ground.

"Size doesn't matter and soon you will figure that out" said Master Jumbo a he shot blast at the four giant monkeys. 

Blasts bounced off them as they all punched at the figure, but just couldn't seem to hit it. "Now" roared Gosen as he shot a huge beam out of his mouth followed by the other monkeys.

Seeing an opportunity Leo did his famous Masinka and Viola did a Special Beam Cannon. Chi-Chi did her most powerful Kamehame Wave that she ever did. Rygo did his favorite attack, the Electric Claw.

When the dust settled and the monkeys went back into there normal form (all except the mysterious male Saiyan were butt naked, cause he wore stretchable armor). The alien suit was going haywire than exploded. The alien was badly injured. He still got up and said "I don't believe it you over charged my suit. I won't lose.."

He was silenced by the man who shot him in the heart with a ki shot. "I hate being the bad guy, but I couldn't stand his blabbing." There was a momentarily silence than he spoke up again "Are all of you going to stand around naked or is there some kind of porno movie coming in."

Rygo threw down a capsule of clothes he had in his pocket and everyone, especially an extremely embarrassed Gosen got dressed. "So Sam do you still want to dance?" He said as he rubbed his head.

"After what you just seen, no." She than started to fly away in the clothes that she wore of Rygo's.

"Hey wait" he said as he flew after her. When he finally caught up he said "God damn it, you're the first girl I've even seen before. You are even more beautiful with them off. I won't tell anyone" he said as an last effort to get to her.

"You mean it" she said.

"Of course I'll never tell another person as long as I live." He said looking into her eyes.

"No not that, but you never been with a girl" she said.

"Yeah, I haven't even had a girlfriend since I was fifteen..." he was about to finish the sentence when he found himself kissing her.

"I never been with a man and I thought since you're so nice and cute that you defiantly been with at least a couple dozen." She found herself getting kissed by Rygo.

"You are the first one in years I even set my eyes on." He than walked with her to her house. He went inside with her and the talked all night until he collapsed and forgot everything he did afterwards.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gosuk never remembered going to bed or waking up. He didn't even recall eating breakfast the next morning. He was lost in his thoughts and the part that gave him a reality check was when he found himself playing around with Gohran.

"Get back here" yelled Gosuk he than fell on his back when he slipped over his hair. "I think it's time I get a hair cut." 

Later that day he tried to have Lo cut it, but the hair clippers broke when she tried too. He eventually had Chi-Chi blast it off at mid back length.

Leo fell asleep with Gosun, after a while he woke up and found her sleeping still. He thought that no pregnant woman should have to go through what she went through. Especially since she was only a week or so away from the date and the baby could come prematurely if there was enough stress.

"At this rate we should run out of villains to terrorize Earth any day now" said Gosun as she sat up in Leo's arms.

"So what should we name the little one when it arrives?" Asked Leo as he held her in his arms. 

"Well if it is a boy how about, um, Ryan." She said thinking there had to be a better name.

"No, how about Nicky" said Leo. He liked the idea, but he knew Gosun would never go with it. 

"Fine, but if it is a girl Fern" she said, but it came out more like a demand.

"Rose" he said praying for the benefit of the doubt. 

"Deal, but what ever it is. It will be perfect, even if it gets your green skin." She said while laughing.

Leo was shocked, he liked his green skin. "What is wrong with green skin?" He said, than put his chin up. Right afterwards he burst out laughing. "I hope it has green hair at least."

"Shut up and kiss me" said Gosun as she got her demand.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chi-Chi was taking care of her baby when she remembered the conversation she had with Gosuk about the Dragon Balls. "Gosuk, where are you. Come out where ever you are." She said running for him.

"What, Chi" he said as he finally caught Gohan.

"You better get out there and find those Dragon Balls or I'll beat you into dust" she said rising her levels of ki.

"I'm going, just give me a minute." He grabbed the Dragon Ball radar and left almost the second he found it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Sam your up already." He opened his eyes to see two gorgeous eyes looking back at him. "You are up early" he said than looked at the clock to see it was two in the afternoon.

"I just woke up. After what we did last night, I think we'll be together a long time." She was smiling at him and kissed him.

He started to remember the night and nearly fell out of the bed when he did remember all of it. "I was right you are beautiful when you're naked."

"So are you, very handsome." She smiled at them as she kissed him again. "So do you want to stay here with me and my brother."

"I don't know about your brother, but I'd follow you to the pits of hell" he said he kissed her.

"I'll love that star on your forehead." She touched it and found herself hovering on his body in midair.

"That is why I learned to fly before everyone else did." He than touched it again and he fell back onto the bed. 

"So you never did answer my questioned. Do you want to stay here with me?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I know, how about you stay with me at my house? It has a great view of the ocean and is like magic when you wake up to see the sunrise." He said hoping she would want to come with him there.

"Sure, why not? I don't got anything going here, beside a lot of money. You see me and my brother inherited Capsule Corp" she said as she got up to make some lunch.

Before she got all the way up Rygo grabbed her and brought her down onto him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The week flew by faster than the wind and before everyone knew it Leo was the one passing around as his wife squeezed his hand to the point where he thought she crushed all of his fingers. The doctor made sure everyone was outside and doing something, he remembered the last time he had delivered a baby for this bunch.

Soon the baby was delivered and Leo went out side and told everyone it was a girl. He came back and found out that there were twin girls. This made him jump with joy. "Two babies, yes I'm a father times two." He quieted down when he went back to Gosun's bedside. 

The babies had peach colored skin and green hair, including the tail. Along with green eyes that were like giant saucers on there face. The names were decided to be Rose as the first born and Fern as he second. 

To Leo his life was complete and all he needed was his cottage back in the field. He made small talk with Gosun while she rested and fed the babies (Leo was a bit smarter about this than Gosu).

"They have the perfect eyes" said Gosun as she held them in her arms.

"I think they get them from there mother" said Leo as he looked into her eyes. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Gosuk got back the next day with all seven Dragon Balls he celebrated with Leo than summoned the Dragon.

"What is your wish?" Boomed the dragon as it floated in the air impatiently. 

"My wish is that I Gosuk will be separated into the two beings as I was." Said Gosuk timidly, he liked this and only was giving it up for his wives.

"Your wish..." the dragon paused for a second "is granted." The eyes glowed red.

Gosuk entire body separated in a flash and his last thoughts were when he was one was one 'at last this nightmare is over.' In a yellow flash a beam went through him as if it was going to saw him down the middle and blown up.

As Gosu hit the ground with a thud he seen Goku Jr. laying on the ground. He promised to himself that he never would tell his secrets. Soon Chi-Chi was picking him up crying on his shoulder. "It is okay, I'm back and forever this time" he kissed his wife. "Where's my, boy. I miss him, it is about time he met his real father for the first time."


	3. Chpater3

****

Dragon Ball: NG

Part Three: Dark Prince

Three Years Later

Rygo sighed as he held his two month old son. He had blue hair, including the tail. Personally he thought the tail might be lost in the next generation, fortunately it wasn't. The purple star on his forehead was identical to his. He looked at his wife, Sam. She was sleeping, a well deserved rest. 

The baby was already showing signs of his future, once a little static came out of its finger. "Come on Rain you can do better" he teased his son and trying to be quiet not to wake up Sam. 

Rain made some sound and than grew hungry and started to demand some food in his own way. As tears welled up and he was about to cry when Sam grabbed him and got a bottle for him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" said Rygo with an innocent face.

"I was listening you play with him anyway" she said. "So you're trying to train a baby that can't even walk yet. One step at a time, Rygo."

"Never to early to try to catch up to the rest of the kids." He smiled and kissed her. 

"You are kidding, fighting. You defiantly are one of a kind." She smiled, she knew that he was a warrior and would never be something else.

"Fine he can get a decent education too. After all any education is more than what I have" said Rygo.

"Unlike you, I have a college education and got a Ph d in science." She smiled at him knowing when it came to brains she would win.

"So, I trained all my life..." he would have said more, but Sam was using her most deadly attack, the kiss. "You are one sweet lady."

"I know" she than made breakfast as Rygo took a shower. "I wonder" she said to herself.

He came out of the shower and smelled pancakes so he let his nose bring him to the kitchen. "You most be physic, I wanted pancakes for a week straight and now you made some."

"Hello hollow head, this is a week straight I made pancakes" she was kind of annoyed by him.

"That's the point" he said as he wolfed down his first ten.

She was just as hungry, but didn't finish her first. She served another helping and both of them were full after that.

"Bye I have to go to work now" said Rygo as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"That father of yours, never stops. Well we'll just have to do a little shopping today." Said Sam as she looked at Rygo.

At these words the Rain tried to crawl away as fast as he could, without success.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leo watched his daughters play in the sand. He smiled at himself as they got up and let there ki rise to the miniature level they had and they started to argue. 

"Give me that" yelled Fern as she tried to grab a toy.

"No it's mine" screamed Rose in her defense. 

As if there Saiyan blood kicked they took fighting stands and kicked at each other. In a minute both were on the ground panting. 

"You can use it now, I'm don't need it anymore" said Rose, still panting.

"Thank you" said Fern as she took the toy and started to play with it.

"I can't say I didn't like that." Said Gosun as she sat down next to him.

"Me too, although Rose have to learn not block with her head though." He remembered when he and Rygo use to spend all day fighting over nothing.

"She gets it from her father" said Gosun.

"I guess we could train them " said Leo.

"Mama I'm hungry" yelled Rose as she held her stomach.

"Me too, Mama" said Fern as she put a frown on her face.

"Well I guess I'll make some sandwiches" said Gosun as she walked into the kitchen.

"Come on ladies" said Leo as he picked up both of them and walked inside with them in his arms.

"Daddy I'm hungry" complained Fern.

"Lunch will be ready in a second, honey." He than kissed both of his daughters on the cheek. 

Gosun was making a pile of sandwiches at break neck speed. Than she counted them and realized she made too much. "Oh well" she said to herself and called Leo to the table with the toddlers.

"Yummy" said Rose in between mouthfuls.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Rose." Said Gosun, she would teach the girls proper manners.

"More, please" said Fern as she tried to grab a sandwich off the plate.

Leo ate his and got her another one. "You out done your self this time" he said patting his stomach.

"That was the plan" said Gosun. "Plus I don't want to see any hungry girls until supper time" she added quickly.

"I have to see Gosu, I been planning on going to his knew house for a while. I never gotten around to doing so" he picked up his dishes and walked to the dishwasher, where he put them in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Come and catch me if you can." Taunted Gosu as the boy tried to catch him. "Come on you can do better than that."

"Daddy your to fast" pouted the three year old Trunks as he sat down and refused to move.

"Don't wine, I know if you tried you could catch me" said Gosu as the boy got up.

The boy seemed to feed off of his daddies encouragement "now." He said as he caught his daddies leg.

"See I told you, that you could do it." Said Gosu as he lifted his leg up and grabbed his son. "You can do any goal you have, with the right motives."

"I'm sorry for pouting" said Trunks innocently enough.

"No sweat, even I get tired and want to quit sometimes. Than I get back up and get to my goal." Gosu liked telling these short little lessons to Trunks.

"Trunks you better come in and get some clean clothes on." Said Chi-Chi as she picked up Trunks.

"Hey, how's it going" yelled Leo as he landed in there yard.

"Lets spar, than I'll tell you" said Gosu as he uncurled his tail around his waste.

"Fine" said Leo as he took his fighting stance.

"Chi, can Trunks stay and watch daddies fight?" Asked Gosu as he took his fighting stance.

"Sure, do you want to see daddy lose a fight" she asked Trunks?

"Daddy will win" said Trunks crossing his arms.

In an instant kicks and punches were flying every where. When the dust settled Gosu had his foot on Leo's chest. "Not up to are standards today?" Asked Gosu as he helped Leo up.

"No just getting warmed up. Chi I would cover the boys eyes if I were you." Said Leo waiting for Chi-Chi to do that. Once she did, he used a Solar Flare. "Now bring it."

Gosu didn't even go Super Saiyan and was getting beat. So he had enough and went Super Saiyan. "Let see who is the better fighter when we are at the same level."

After ten minutes of fighting Gosu broke out and yelled "Kame hame HA."

While it was still charging Leo was getting a Masinka ready, than both energy beams collided and it was a power struggle from there on. At the middle where the to beams collided was a huge bulge going back and forth. Gosu seeing an opportunity yelled out "money behind you."

When Leo looked trying to see it, Gosu contained total control and made Leo part of a pot hole in the ground. "Cheap tricks, that is how you always beat me." He got up brushed off the dirt on his clothes and asked why Gosu wanted him over here so badly.

"Well me and Chi want to go on a vacation, but we can't take Trunks with us." Said Gosu as he rubbed his head in nervousness.

"Oh, I see. Sure we would love to watch Trunks for you during the time. So when do you leave?" Asked Leo as he continued to dust off himself.

"In a week. We would have had Rygo, but Trunks is closer age wise to your girls and we don't want him bored to death."

"Daddy why can't I go with you" asked Trunks as he grabbed his dads pants signaling that he wanted to be picked up.

Gosu picked him up and said "We want to listen to mommies music all weak and sit around doing nothing. I thought it would be more fun for you to go there." What Gosu meant to 'mommies music' was opera and Trunks hated it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Viola was meditating with his student, Gosen. "Now we will train" said Viola as he floated over to the side of the waterfall that was clear of obstacles. Viola took his stance and waited for Gosen to do his. Unlike most teachers Viola always fought at full power at his student.

"Ah" yelled Gosen as he went Super Saiyan. The fight was on and Gosen was having a hard time staying in the air from blow after blow. He wouldn't give up this time. He guessed his next move and punch into the air.

"Missed me" said Viola as Gosen's arm was to the left of his head. Than he punched him in the ribs and heard them crack. "Enough, you are out matched. Let me heal you than we can eat." Viola healed him quickly and went on his way, of picking fruit.

"This will never work" said Gosen as he followed Viola.

"Shut up and stay in Super Saiyan. If I catch you out of it I swear I'll bust all of your ribs and mail your butt to Antarctica" said Viola as he grabbed a couple apples out of a tree. He hated being so harsh, but it was the only way.

"Okay" he said than went to a berry bush and picked a shirt full of raspberries.

Viola put the apples down in his turban. He found a honey bee hive and coaxed them into believing that he was a friend. He took large amounts of bee wax and left without getting stung once. "That was easy" commented Viola when he got back.

"I'm not even going to ask." Said Gosen as he sat down and ate a handful of berries. Soon he ate half the apples they picked and had an large amount of the honey.

Viola did the same. "Now we rest" he laid back and fell asleep.

Gosen did like wise and soon found himself in a dream.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rygo was sitting down and taking in what everyone was saying. He sat up and continued to listen to the speech on how the hover cars could be upgraded by simply... Rygo woke up and the same guy was still blabbing on and on. "I think we could just add more power and a larger battery and it would go faster, instead of rebuilding and manufacturing a new model that would cost Capsule Corp. millions just to make a prototype." Suggested Rygo as he didn't even realize the impact his suggestion had.

"That was brilliant, no wonder Sam gave you this job here" said his boss.

The person giving the speech fell on his back and started to cry.

"It was nothing, really. After all the more power it has the better it will move" said Rygo as he held up one of his fingers and sent an amp through.

"You deserve a raise, you just saved us millions. I know, how about a five dollar raise to your already thirty dollar an hour pay check." Said his boss.

"Since that was everything I had assigned today can I go" he asked with a yawn.

"I don't see any reason why not to." Said another big guy around the office.

Rygo walked to the window and said see you later. He jumped out flying to his house. 

He landed and walked inside "Today at work I saved Capsule Corp. about, I think it was seven million dollars. Anyways I got a raise too." He kissed her on the cheek and walked to his son. After a while he saw Sam dazed as she cooked supper. "Did I do something?"

"Yeah you just saved me and my brother loads of money." She said as she stirred the stew.

By now Rygo was thinking clearly from hunger pains and said "Sorry I won't do it again."

Sam looked at him and roared at him "You better do that again, I lost a lot of money because of boneheads scientists that don't know the difference between easy and complex." She heard his stomach give a loud grumble and she realized what was going on. "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

"I don't know, I saw that you were shocked and I didn't want to rush you" he said. A bowl of stew was in front of him and he stuffed himself. "Thank you, hopefully I can think now."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Leo came home with his clothes torn and cheerful face Gosun could think of one thing that could have happened. They beat him, than fed him.

"Gosun, they wanted to know if we could watch Trunks for them for a week. In a week." He said as he went through his fridge and pulled out a soda and guzzled it. "I thought it would be nice for them to get a little R and R. The boy should have a fun time over here."

"That seems like a good idea, but what is your real motive." She said as she stared at him.

"To see how Rose and Fern match up to the boy" said Leo as he suddenly taken a lot of interest in his shoes.

"Very good and have we been training Fern and Rose" said Gosun.

"Not that much, I mean not at all" he started to laugh.

"Have they been training Trunks" she said it more like a demand.

"A lot and at least once a day by what I saw."

"Now what is your new motive."

"For the kids to get to know each other."

"Now what are we going to do" said Gosun as she relaxed some.

"Eat" said Leo hopefully.

"No, we are going to start training are girls." She said with a smirk on her face. "Than eat" she added.

"Rose do this" said Leo as he possession himself in his fight stand. She did it and waited for her dad to talk again. "Now you never change that stance. Promise me, that will never change it."

"I promise, daddy." Said Rose as she stood there.

Gosun did a similar thing with Fern except it was her stance.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The week went on and soon came the day when Gosu went over to Leo's house to drop off Trunks. "Now be a good boy here, while me and Mommy are gone."

"Thanks, a lot me." Said Gosu as he flew off.

"No problem" said Leo as he took Trunks bag to the guest room. "Do you want to eat, now" he said looking at Trunks. Leo thought there was no better way to get to know a person is by eating there food.

"Yeah I'm starving" he said as he held his stomach. "What are we going to eat?"

"I think Gosun is making fish." He said as he lead Trunks to the kitchen. He got Trunks into a seat by his daughters.

"My name is Trunks, what's yours" said Trunks as he greeted them.

"My name is Fern and this is Rose" said Fern as she grabbed her cup of juice.

"Here eat up, we don't want anyone going hungry" said Gosun as she served the kids some food. 

"This fish is good, last time Mommy made fish she burnt it." Said Trunks as he finished off his plateful of food.

"Thank you." Gosun said as she served him some more food.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Gosen, do you know why I make you stay in Super Saiyan all day" Asked Viola?

"I don't know, but you have your reasons" said Gosen.

"The reason I keep you in Super Saiyan is pretty simple, it takes to much energy from crossing one to form another" said Viola.

"It does, I knew it took energy. I didn't realize that it took to much."

"You'd become a lot stronger if you never switched. It is easier to battle when you've been charged up for a while, isn't it."

"I want to see for myself" Gosen got up and jumped at Viola.

Viola dodged easily and kicked Gosen in his leg. He quickly punched him in the face as Gosen fell forward. As Gosen flew upwards Viola appeared in front of him and sent Gosen to the ground by a ki ball. "You're not even trying anymore."

"Say who, I still got some fight left." Gosen got up and tried to punch Viola, but his fist missed. He did a flip and his feet caught Viola face. "See and take this" said Gosen as he shot several ki blast where Viola was.

Viola let the first blast hit him, for the explosion could conceal where he was. After that he appeared behind Gosen and waited for him to where himself out. When Gosen finally stopped Viola hit him in the back of his head. "You really got to focus on me, not where you think I am."

"Damn it, I thought for sure I had you" said Gosen as he got to his feet. "I don't see what I'm doing wrong."

"You're doing nothing wrong, I'm just stronger than you. Go home, spend the weekend with your father, I'm sure he misses you." Ordered Viola as he pointed in the direction of his house.

"I've been out here with you for a year. I'm sure Dad will like seeing me." Said Gosen as he flew off.

"If you go out of Super Saiyan when you're there I swear to god that I'll make you wish you'd never existed." Yelled Viola as he sat down to meditate.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Where's Rain" asked Rygo?

"He's sleeping and that sounds like a good idea to me." Said Sam as she checked on the baby than went to bed.

"This is making me sleepy" said Rygo with a yawn. After a little bit he decided to go to bed too. "Hi Sam, I didn't expect to see you up."

"I've been thinking" she said as she turned around to face him. "I wonder about Rain and you. I wonder what life will give us."

"So far I've been blessed beyond belief. I got the most beautiful wife and a precious son. I could only see it getting better." He said giving his wife time to feed off of what he just said.

"You know what you're right, I can't wait to see what else will come." She said with her worries gone. 

"How about more kids" suggested Rygo. He didn't mean it right than, but Sam took it that way.

"You are right, lets have another baby." Said Sam as she started to kiss Rygo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rygo woke too the cries of Rain. He got up very carefully not to wake up Sam. He picked up his son and bottle fed him. "You look excited, don't you. I guess you are hungry." He watched the Rain drink all of his milk, than he put Rain his shoulder and patted him on the back until he burped. "Now what should we do?"

Rygo felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Sam standing there watching him play with Rain. "Hi, me and Rain were having a little bit of fun."

"I can see that, but I really need a good exercise. Want to spar?" said Sam as she started to stretch.

"Sure" he sat down Rain in the play pin and went out side to spar. "I'm warning you, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my wife."

"You'll be the one giving up" she than powered up and kicked where Rygo was a second ago. She than punched right behind her and caught Rygo in the jaw.

After Rygo got punched he flipped backwards and shot ten thousand amps at her. She dodged it easily and punched Rygo in the stomach. Rygo saw an opportunity caught her in a bear hug and kissed her. "I don't know why, but I just can't fight you. Even in a simple sparring match."

"I thought you weren't going to take it easy on me." She said as she sat down right next to Rygo.

Rygo was looking over the ocean when he saw something flying through the atmosphere and he heard a thud from here. "I'm going to check that out, I'll be right back." He kissed Sam on the cheek and flew to the direction.

Rygo looked around to see a small ship and a person coming out of it. "Are you okay?" He asked as he landed by it.

"I am, but you won't be for a long time" said the Black alien that wore clothes that were black. "My race we introduce ourselves before we fight. My name is Prince Shinrow fourth in line of Shadow Kingdom in the order of Minion."

"Well Prince, my name is Rygo a wished Warrior of Trunks." He hoped that sounded fancy enough for the alien that wanted to kill him.

"A warrior, how nice. Tell me who is the strongest fighter on your planet" said Prince Shinrow.

"I don't know who is the strongest. That has been a long debate in my ranks, but I am one of the strongest if that interests you." Rygo started to power up and let a few bolts of electricity cover him. "Enough talk, you just made my day."

"If you want it to start now, fine." Prince Shinrow powered up and was a lot stronger than Rygo.

Rygo kicked at the alien and hit his target. He than found himself getting forced back from the aliens kicks and punches. "You want to play fine" he stopped and yelled "Thunder Claw." He guided it with his hand and eventually hit the Prince.

The alien smirked and formed a single ki ball the size of a dime made out of evil energy. "This attack will kill you or afterwards you'll wish it did." Said the Alien laughing wildly as it shot it at Rygo.

Rygo never saw the attack, because it flew to fast. After it went half way into Rygo it consumed him. Rygo looked at his hands as his skin went dark and the piece of hair in front of his eyes went black. He didn't see it, but his purple star on his forehead turned gray. He didn't even remember hitting the ground.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Chi" did you feel that. Said Gosu as he looked onto her realizing she was still sleeping.

"No, I'm pretty sure you were dreaming" said Chi-Chi as she started to get dressed. "Lets go to the beach."

"Sure, I think we're going to have lots of fun" said Gosu enthusiastically.

"More like we're going to sit down and relax on the beach until sunset" said Chi-Chi as she button up her shirt. "Yeah, you're right having fun."

Gosu was putting on his shoes when he felt Rygo's ki change. "I'm not dreaming this time. Some things wrongs, very wrong." 

"I don't like that not one bit. I'll check us out and you run ahead, I'll catch up." Gosu kissed her and left.

"Rygo hold on, I'm coming" said Gosu as he went Super Saiyan. 

Gosu went to the spot where he felt the change in his ki and found Rygo lying on the ground. He had dark skin and black hair, but no pulse. "No, god damn it" he yelled as he went Super Saiyan Two.

"Please, don't get too emotional. He lasted longer than any other person against my Shadow Ball. Before I kill you may I introduce myself I'm Prince Shinrow fourth in line of the Shadow Kingdom in the order Minion. What is yours.?

"My name is Gosu" that was all he felt like telling the alien.

The Dark Prince than shot several ki blasts that sent Gosu spiraling into the ground face first. 

"He had a family." He shot several ki blasts. "He had a future" Gosu continued to shot ki blasts at the Prince.

"That's it I had enough of this game" the alien said two words "Shadow Ball."

Gosu tried dodging it, but failed. It hit his arm and he saw the evil start to spread. As a last resort Gosu looked at his arm and blasted it off. "Ah, I won't leave you Rygo." He collapsed as he saw Leo land in front of him.

"You creep" said Leo as he did a Solar Flare. He notice that the Solar Flare it self really hurt the alien. "My friend Rygo is dead, my friend Gosu is injured. You defeated a Rasha and a Saiyan, but you are week against me."

"I'm shivering, at feel like I've been doing more talking than fighting. It is tradition people to introduce ourselves to are before we kill some one. I'm Prince Shinrow fourth in line to the Shadow Kingdom in the order of Minion. Tell me yours, now." Ordered Prince Shinrow.

Leo didn't feel like giving this creep his name so he said "Sun...Ball...Blast" and let the following ki seeker do its job. The alien was really fast, but the Leo's fire attack was fool proof. Suddenly a blast sent him flying.

"Ha, ha I will kill you" said the figure that was hidden in a shadow.

Leo did a closer examination of it and was shocked to find out it was the Dark Rygo. "You're alive, what on Earth."

"No" yelled Rygo than he suddenly went back to the stuttering voice. "Die, you will die." The Dark Rygo shot several ki blast at Leo.

Leo was paying all of his attention and almost miss seeing the sight as the Prince flew around trying to put out the fire. Leo than fought the Dark Rygo as it tried to attack him. "Rygo, I know you're not in control." Yelled Leo just before a ki blast from behind sent him charging into Dark Rygo.

When Leo was about to run into him Rygo stuck out his hand and sent thousands of amps through Leo as he fell. "I told you that you're going to die" yelled Dark Rygo as he went flying down to kick Leo.

"Don't touch him" said Gosun as she arrived and kicked Rygo out of his flight pattern. She than saw the alien and stopped.

"At my planet it is tradition to greet the person you're about to control. My name is Prince Shinrow fourth in the line of the Shadow Kingdom in the order of Minion. Now tell me what is your name" said the alien with a laugh.

She was about to answer him when the normal Rygo voice yelled out "don't, he's a wiz..." after that he started to stutter again and went back to Dark Rygo. "Die, you must die."

Leo got up just in time to hear Rygo say something about a wizard. "Goose don't let him here are names. When he does that Shadow Ball he takes over you, if he heard your name. I'll take on Rygo and you take care of the wizard."

"Gladly Lion, this should be simple" said Gosun as she attacked the wizard. She didn't even bother around Going Super Saiyan, she went straight to Super Saiyan Two.

Soon came Chi-Chi and the gave her the same warning and called her Chirpy. She saw Gosu laying on the ground and went down to find him weak from blood loss.

"I'm okay, I'm going to a doctors. Just worry about fighting." With that Gosu left and manage mile or so away from there before he fainted.

"No one is going around and making my husband blow off his own arm off." Said Chi-Chi as she helped out Gosun against the Prince.

"I'm so sorry, next time I'll make him blow off his head." Said the Prince as he kicked her in the stomach and hammered her with a punch. 

Gosun kicked the alien in the jaw as it was focused on Chi-Chi. "You'll pay for Rygo." She than proceeded to beat the crap out of it.

When Chi-Chi got back up she realized that she was going into the big leagues so she went Super Human. Than went to help Gosun.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leo had his hands full with Rygo, he just didn't know what he had to do. He didn't want to make a mistake and pay for it later. "What should I do" yelled Rygo as he went on attack mode. Than as if someone hit a switch the answer came to him knock him unconscious. He than started to aim all of his kicks and punches to the side of Dark Rygo's head.

"No, you must die" screamed Dark Rygo.

"Not likely, but tell me do you like surprises." Leo knew that was Rygo's soft spots a surprise.

"Yeah" said the Dark Rygo as he looked around to see where the surprise was.

Leo than took off his short and held it with his left hand and had his right hand right behind it. "Right behind my shirt" said Leo as he lured Dark Rygo to him.

Dark Rygo put his face right in front of the shirt waiting in anxiety. 

Leo dropped the shirt and punched Dark Rygo in the head as hard as he could. Dark Rygo fell onto the ground unconscious. "Oh come on, that evil transformation made you really stupid."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Viola felt the Rygo's power transformation almost an hour ago, but he was thousands of miles away and he was flying as fast as he could in the general direction. In the next half an hour he felt every ones else familiar ki, but Gosu was sliced down the middle and was draining fast. As he got closer he could only feel a slight presence of Gosu and saw him in the sand without a left arm and blood draining quickly.

Viola landed and healed Gosu and was amazed that Gosu grew back the arm when he was healing him. He knew that Gosu would be more powerful than ever, after all when Saiyans recover from a life threatening injury there power almost doubles. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I thought I was a casualty once again." He got up and went Super Saiyan followed by him going Super Saiyan Two. He started to think what he would have left behind and how the monster would destroy everything he stood for. He than started to think about his son, Trunks, what would he do when his daddy never returned after the week was over. "I won't let him" screamed Gosu at nothing, it snapped and he knew it. His muscles started to bulge and his eye brows started to flicker here and not there. Than in one more ear splinting scream he went Super Saiyan Three. 

"Gosu, we have to go" said Viola as he looked at his life long friend.

"I know" said Gosu with a face that could kill even before he touched you.

When they got there Dark Rygo was on the sand unconscious and Leo, Gosun, and Chi-Chi were there fighting the wizard with none of them could last much longer. "Your replacement is here." Said Gosu as he motioned for Viola to stay there and let him handle it. 

"Now that is more like it, Mr. Gosu was it." He smiled and laughed as he said "Shadow Ball."

Gosu saw the little ball speeding towards him and put out his left hand a blasted the shot with a beam that had no more of a diameter of a quarter. The blast shot straight throw it and continued to go throw the alien. "Wizard of the Shadow Kingdom, it is your turn to die." Gosu lifted up his hand and was ready to finish the wizard off.

"You don't know how to reverse the magic at work in your friend." Said the Prince as his last effort for life.

"I do" said a woman, soon everyone recognized her as Sam. "You have to kill the person who did it."

"No, that's wrong. You have to..." he stopped as a blast went through his heart. He still managed to say "My brothers will come, if you beat them so will Minion. My people will conquer this worthless planet 563 in Solar System86, we own the..." 

Sam walked up to him used a powerful Kamehame Wave that wiped out every last trace of the evil Prince. "Rygo" she said as she ran to her husband. 

"Hey babe, I'm okay" he said weakly. "What took you so long?"

"A person warned me and gave me the information I needed to know about you. Than I set down a couple bottles for Rain and came here." She said as she held him in her arms.

"Please let me heal him" said Viola as he walked up.

"He was beaten up by magic, your powers would be useless against it" said Sam as she picked up Rygo. "He'll just have to recover the old fashion way, resting."

"Lets go" said Chi-Chi as she calmed down Gosu.

Gosu calmed down and went back to his normal form. "I'm glad we still got our vacation left or I'd go crazy."

"Me too" said Chi-Chi as she looked over at Leo.

"You still don't mind, right" asked Gosu rubbing his head praying that they would still keep Trunks, after all he was feeling very weak.

"Sure he can still stay with us, if you take the girls next week" said Leo as he spat out some blood.

"Deal, we will pick them up with Trunks next week" said Chi-Chi as she started to fly off with Gosu.

"I'm glad you answered. I was just going to say he could stay, but you bought us an alone time." Said Gosun as she looked at a cut in Leo's arm.

"Hey, thanks Leo. For not killing me like I thought you were going to do." Said Rygo as he rubbed his head where Leo punched him.

"You could control your actions, why did you beat on us than" demanded Leo.

"It was like being trapped inside your head, you could think but you had no control."

"If that's the case, no problem" he than flew off with Gosun.

"I got to leave, shame that I didn't get to fight." Said Viola praying that Goten wasn't back from his parents house yet. "I got to go" he flew off and disappeared in the sunset.

"Come on, I'm not feeling that well. So it is going to be slow moving" said Rygo as he started to fly.

"Yeah, it would be if I didn't plan on carrying you" said Sam as she picked him out of midair.

Rygo couldn't stop looking at her face on the way home. When they were getting close he saw two blue eyes looking back at him. "God knows I love you." He said as he kissed her.

She eventually landed and they got home to see a very happy baby with all of his bottles sucked dry. Sam got him a knew bottle and changed his diaper. "Now it is time to sleep." She set Rain down in his crib and went to her room to find Rygo already sleeping.

"Please don't wake me up tomorrow" pleaded Rygo as he kissed his wife. "Nothing like being possessed by a wizard to make you tired."

"I bet I can prove that theory wrong" she said as she kissed him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leo woke up when he heard Rose and Fern arguing, but when Trunks intervened and put the problem to rest. Leo fell asleep again, until Gosun woke him up for breakfast. "Thanks honey" he said as he put on his pants and than kissed his wife.

"No problem, you better eat up and I'll watch the kids this morning for you can rest. I know last night was ruff on you." She said as she gave him a plate full of eggs and beacon.

He ate silently until Rose broke the silence saying "can I fight Trunks."

"Sure, if it's okay with him." Said Leo as he drank an half gallon of orange juice.

"Yeah" said Trunks full of excitement and ran outside waiting for Rose.

When Rose came out, they fought for two minutes before both of them fell to the ground sleeping. Fern than fell asleep right next to them for no reason at all.

"Thank god I feel like sleeping too" said Gosun as she fell asleep right next to her husband.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While everyone else on the ship was out on the deck Gosu and Chi-Chi slept to five p.m. and after a quick dinner they fell asleep again. It wasn't until the second to the last day of there vacation did they get up and have some fun.

Gosu was having a blast going down the water slide at the top of the ship to the pool on the deck. After they did there fun and regrettably to Gosu they did sit down in the ship theatre and listen to an opera. Chi-Chi insisted that they buy the c.d. of it and soon they found themselves in a hot tub relaxing like they planned.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They didn't even go back to there room until one in the morning and still they stayed up to two before they went to bed.

"Wake up you log, we have to pack and leave" said Chi-Chi as she started to raise he ki to get his attention.

"I'm up, just give me a minute" said Gosu as he rubbed his eyes. "So how long until they give us the old boot to get out of here."

"Thirty minutes and we haven't even started to pack are bags yet" said Gosun

"What, I got to get dressed." Gosu jumped out of the bed and put his pants on. Found a nice shirt and started to pack the bags. 

"It's about time we get moving. We have to catch breakfast too." Said Chi-Chi as she pushed her suit case shut.

The word breakfast triggered something inside his head and he pack everything else in ten seconds at hyper speeds. "Can we eat now" he asked to find that Chi-Chi wasn't in the room. "Chi you win come out wherever you are." Suddenly one of the suit cases exploded and there was a very mad Chi-Chi that came out.

"If you ever and I mean ever do that again, I'll rip off your tail and cram up your butt."

"Sorry, but I got everything packed and we still got an half hour to eat for free."

"Okay lets go eat" she said rolling her eyes.

They ate until they kicked them off the boat and tossed there luggage out saying something about declaring bankruptcy because of them. "Well lets go pick up Trunks and the twins."

"Sure, but first lets drop off are bags. I know we won't have enough room to carry the kids too." Said Chi-Chi as she started to fly away. Gosu scrambled to catch up.

"Lets race, that can be how we end our vacation before coming back to parenthood." Said Gosu laughing as he raced his wife home and lost 'on purpose.'

"You grab the kids and I'll stay here and cook something to eat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The past week Viola stayed at Goku Jr. 's house and enjoyed the time he spent there. "Me and Gosen better be going, I'd hate to get used to this luxury. Oh yeah before I leave, did Gosen ever go out of Super Saiyan while I was hear."

"No, actually I never seen behave so well. You don't beat him up to much, do you?" Asked Lo as she rubbed her sons head.

"Four times a day and I also train his mind in deep meditation, or try to" he added quickly ah he got up to leave.

"Wait, please take me" said the eight year old Gohran.

"You think you can handle it, your brother can barely" said Viola.

"Everyone knows I'm the stronger one" said Gohran as he flexed his skinny arms.

"Goku, Lo is it okay with you. I don't see why not" said Viola.

"He's to young" said Lo.

"Fine with me, just don't be to hard on him" said Goku as he started to walk away.

"Goku he's to young." Argued Lo as she walked up to him.

"Tough training always make the next generation tougher" said Goku as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Come on kid we have to go" said Viola as he started to fly off, but Gohran didn't come. "Why aren't you coming?"

"I don't know how to fly, but I can use the Flying Nimbus." He put to fingers in his mouth and whistled. The Flying Nimbus came to him and he jumped on following Viola.

"Stop, we are going to make you fly right now." Said Viola as he walked up to Gohran grabbed him and through him off of the Flying Nimbus.

"Why did you do that" yelled Gosen as he was about to catch his brother.

"This is how Master Roshi taught us and he doesn't even know how to fly." Said Viola as he laughed.

"Help me" screamed Gohran as he got closer and closer to the ground. "Please help me" cried Gohran as he was about to hit the ground and surprised Viola by going Super Saiyan and landed with a thud on his feet.

"I admit I didn't expect to see that" said Viola as he flew down.

Gohran looked around to see himself in the middle of a crater. "I can't believe that you didn't help me."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rygo woke up and found his wife sleeping right by him. "This life has been one long roller coaster." He than went back to sleep until he heard Rain's cries. "I'm coming" he said as he went to the next room. You're going to be a fighter aren't you."

He took his son to the kitchen and made a bottle for his son. "Someone stinky" he said as he plugged his nose and changed his diaper. "Eat up kid I can't wait until you can be trained."

"That's typical of you, not even a week after you're possessed by a wizard you want to train." Sam said than started to make some breakfast.

"Can I quit my job, we both know we have it made for the rest of are lives and three generations down." Said Rygo as he throw his son up and waited a minute before Rain came back down in a giggling fit.

"Yes I don't see why not, but never throw Rain up that high again." She said as she stared at Rygo like she was about to murder him.

"Come on he loves it, don't you" he said as he started to tickle the baby.

"You already corrupted his mind, I was hoping he could handle you for a couple years before you got to him." She said as she grabbed the baby and sang a lullaby that put Rain to sleep.

"It is sad that you think I'll ruin your dreams for him." Said Rygo as he shook his head and served Sam the food she cooked.

"You know I don't mean it that way, I just want him to graduate from High School" she said as she put Rain in his high chair.

"High School and if he wants to go to college fine with me, but I'm going to train him every day until than. You can home school him, that way we have equal time everyday with are dream for him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The months went on and everyone was surprised by this simple fact that (get ready to feint) Gosun, Chi-Chi, and Sam were all pregnant. It was kind of funny how they had competitions on who was skinnier and who was fatter. Gosun was that fattest pregnant woman and Chi-Chi was the skinniest.

"I'm probably the farthest along" said Gosun as she ate some vegetables. "This time I'm going to eat nutritiously if I like it or not."

"Yeah that's it, except they found out I was pregnant before you" said Sam as she ate an apple. "I'm sure it was the night after Rygo was possessed for me."

"The next morning, after the kids were taking a napping." Said Gosun as she thought about it "for sure."

"Sometime that week, I me and Gosu spent most of the time sleeping and you know." Said Chi-Chi as she started to peel an orange. "Funny we all became health freaks afterwards."

"Hey Chi can you get us some soda" yelled Gosu as he watch the football game and the Vikings get were beating the Packers by forty-nine points.

"Sure, but don't expect anything for the next month. After this I'm doing nothing" she than gabbed a six pack of soda. "Here you go and where are the kids at."

"Trunks is with the other kids outside." He than kissed Chi-Chi and handed out the soda.

"Hey I 'm going to be a daddy times two" said Rygo as he guzzled half of the soda. "I must be the luckiest man alive."

"Not likely, I already have two little miracles" said Leo.

"One was enough, but a second kid now that must be twice the fun" said Gosu.

Something started to bother Rygo and than out of his star came black lines that started to eat up his body into the Dark Rygo "god don't let this be happening. I have to leave" he than flew straight throw Gosu's roof and when he got in the air a black aura and evil energy filled him.

"Hi Rygo a wished Warrior of Trunks. I been letting you run around, but you're back on the leash" said Prince Shinrow laughingly. "I have to admit I didn't expect that you guys would find out that I was a wizard so quick, but none the less. All shall fall to my dark power."

"Sam killed you and if that didn't work you had two wounds that would have done the job afterwards." Said Gosu as he powered up to Super Saiyan Three.

"Solar Flare" yelled Leo for he needed the energy to fight Rygo.

"Are you crazy I can teleport. I went to a hospital and your worthless doctors healed me. Afterwards I had permanent disabilities that would have crippled for life. So I went to one of your scientist and offered him something he couldn't refuse. Power, I promised him all the land to the north of his house if he would make me into a Android."

"You think we just sat back and did nothing while you were gone. We trained, we're ready for you." Said Gosu as he attacked the wizard.

"I have unlimited powers though, nothing can beat me." He flew off and started to power up and soon it was equal to Gosu's. "Lets get this going."

"I'll take care of the wizard you handle Rygo" said Leo as he shot several fireballs at the wizard. "You get your energy from the shadow, I get mine from the light. Guess what goes away when sunlight hit it, shadows." 

Gosu made quick work of Rygo without even trying. Afterwards he helped the woman get the children out of there.

"Shadow Ball" yelled Prince Shinrow. "Eat that you solar scum."

"Fine I'll use the attack you're so fond of" said Leo right after he dodge the shadow ball. "Solar Flare" right afterwards he charged a Sun Ball Blast. When he found the Dark Prince holding his eyes he shot it.

"No I will not fail my duties" Yelled Prince Shinrow as the fire attack blew up in his face. "Shadow Game" he yelled as he started to blast hundred of Shadow Balls every where.

Leo found it really hard to dodge every little Shadow Ball, because they kept on coming. Soon he found relief as Viola and two Super Saiyans started to attack the wizard. 

"Just focus on dodging we will attack it" yelled Viola as he started to kick at it as hard as he could. Without any affect on the alien. "I can't even push him to the side."

"Ha, ha. ha I won't be able to get armed until I hit this creature" laughed the Prince. "Try as you like, magic surrounds me and my Shadow Game."

Gosu flew up very high and yelled out "Final Flash." He watch his attack block all of Shadow Balls from hitting Leo for a while than he yelled out "it is a game Leo, you versus him. You have to stop it yourself, start flinging fire at him." As he finished talking his beam stopped.

Leo was trying desperately to attack and dodge at the same time. "I can't win, help" said Leo a he started to slow down. "Help me."

Rygo was stirring on the ground and was starting to get control over his dark body, but he just couldn't beat his curse. He heard Leo's desperate cry for help, but couldn't move. He was a prisoner inside of his head. 'No I won't let him die out there' thought Rygo and than he got up involuntarily. 'No I won't let you die' he thought as he shot hundreds of amps at the Android.

"What on Earth" said Viola as he watched Rygo get up and was ready to charge when he screamed and shot enough electricity that could light Manhattan for a week.

"No, no, this can't be..." said the Android as it circuits got fried be the alien he made his slave. He fell to the ground "brothers avenge my death." As he finished his sentence his body blew up.

One of the Super Saiyan boys, which Gosu now recognized as Goten than blasted every last piece of the Android one at a time. "Come on Viola, Gohan we have to get back to training." Than with Goten leading the way they went back to there remote training grounds.

"Funny in the end it wasn't the power that won. It was speed and team work" said Gosu as he powered down. "Rygo you owe me some money for repairs."

"Gladly, I got enough money. Heck why you're at it you can remodel" he threw a capsule that exploded to revealed seen hundred thousand dollars.

"You know you can brake my roof to if you want to." Said Leo as he grabbed some money before Rygo could stop him. "So where did the woman and kids go anyways" he asked?

"Your place, Gosun said something about new found capsules and they left." said Gosu as he started to fly in the direction of Leo's house.

"You should have seen Rygo yell, I thought he was going to make the Earth shake. Anyways it was a good thing or else I'd be toast right now" said Leo.

"Better be grateful or next time after I destroy the bad guy, I'll shove my foot so far up your butt you'll be barfing up toenails." Rygo than started to laugh as he picked up his one son, that was walking by now.

"Dada" said Rain as he smiled and started to jump in Rygo's lap.

"Well tonight I'm staying here, no way I'm I going home after that" said Gosu as he stretched back and found a coach to fall asleep on.

"Me and Sam will take the guest room, if it's okay with you" he told Leo. 

Leo let them and got out a spare bed for Gosu and Chi-Chi to sleep on instead of the coach. "Well time for us to sleep." He kissed Gosun and fell asleep with her.

The month went on and they all went to Gosu's house for they could hire a doctor full time until everyone had there baby. 

Chi-Chi was first to give birth and had a daughter. The baby girl was named Kay. "Yes I have a daughter and a son. I am the luckiest man alive." said Gosu as he jumped around like a two year old.

Not long afterwards Sam gave birth to another baby boy. She named him Trenton (just in case you don't know Trenton means 'raging river'). She wouldn't let anyone except Rygo hold him. Her first son was passed around and she was last to hold Rain.

"My boy, are you going to be a fighter like your father" said Rygo as he held Trenton.

"Than hit the books" added Sam.

The next week Gosun gave birth to triplets. That blew the hole house over the heals, first twins and now triplets. Anyway to get back to the point there was two girls and a boy. The boys name was Leaf and the first born girl was named Lilly, the second girl was named Daisy.

"First twins than triplets, I am a blessed man" said Leo as he held all three of his babies in his arms. "I think we'll need a bigger house."

They suddenly heard a sinister laugh and than laugh filled the entire house. Soon everyone within a ten miles radius heard the sick laugh. "Come out you have yet to feel the wrath of Prince Shinrow."

"What the hell" said Leo as he teleported out. "We killed you twice, you Demon."

"Very accurate I have been using magic for many centuries. Soon I discovered ways to insure life after death." Said the Prince as he laughed. "Simple spell I gave up half of my soul to a Demon of the other world to make sure I live."

"Could have saved yourself a half soul if you just used the Dragon Balls" said Gosu as he walked out in Super Saiyan Three.

"A the Dragon Balls that Nameks make. They don't exist anymore, so I had to go to grater lengths. By the way the magic seeped into you, you didn't save yourself by blowing up your arm. All you did was transform it a different kind of magic. You know it is true, the hate been dwelling inside of you."

"What on Earth are you talking about" said Gosu as he stared the Prince in the eyes?

"The hate, evil, and your soul is growing towards the darkness. In time you will transform into an assassin of the legions I control, if I'm alive in the physical or not. First you'll have to let the hate grew though, being powered up at that level speeds it up." Said Prince Shinrow as he started to laugh again "Falling a slave to your own enemy."

"That isn't going to happen" said Gosu as he powered down, he knew the Prince was right.

"At your state I'd rather be in the control that your friend is in" said Shinrow as Rygo came running out of the house as Dark Rygo.

"How are you still living, last time we destroyed your Android body as well. You told us that your normal body was never going to be useful anyways" said Leo.

"Oh yes the body thing, I still had my normal body my memory was just copied into it. I planted a Dark Seed, it re grew me a new body and I simply had the crippled one destroyed and then my half soul went yet the new one. Enough talk, you have yet to feel my wrath." The Prince than charged at Gosu than he was behind Leo and sent a magic ball at him.

Leo screamed as the magic sizzled him than exploded. 'I didn't even feel him behind me' said Leo as he got up. Again he found himself on his face, but this time fist were pounding him. "Gosu help, any one."

"Die, die you must die" yelled Dark Rygo as he jumped on Leo's back and started to punch him.

"Sorry, but this is going to get dirty friend" said Viola as he landed from a short flight, he was already coming to see the babies. "Special Beam Cannon" he yelled he put to fingers on his head than shot it. 

Dark Rygo ignored the alien and he soon found himself the one on the ground getting the evil beat out of him. Or so Viola wished. "Now you want to die" the Dark Rygo sent electricity through himself.

Viola went flying as the electricity went through his body and than someone kicked him in the back and shot several ki blast at him. "God damn it, I'm supposed to be the god of this planet."

"Don't worry I'm just taking a rest from beating on the Gosu character" said the Prince as he teleported to Gosu, he decided to go back to Super Saiyan three by the way.

"My planet and I won't let you do this" roared Viola as he charged at Prince Shinrow.

"Now, now Viola I know you're mad it is your rightful duty as the Kami of this planet. Please stay in your range though" said Prince Shinrow. He saw the shock look on Viola's face. "Yes I know your name, trust me I wish to execute my revenge. Not control you."

"This has to end" said Chi-Chi as she went Super Human. "I'm not letting the men do all the work this time."

"Ah yes Chi-Chi, I heard of your power as a human" said Prince Shinrow. "Give it up, you and I know that your weak, from having the baby." He than proceeded on beating the hell out of her.

"Leave her alone" yelled Gosu as he punch the wizard from behind. Right afterwards he was pinned on the ground by magic.

"Yeah the evil is growing. You will be my dark slave" said Prince Shinrow.

"You haven't seen anything yet" said Gosu as he tried to hit the wizard. "I will destroy you."

"Have you looked at your eyes lately or is it my imagination that they went black" said the Prince as he laughed. "It is spreading in you faster than anyone. Must be something about the Saiyans."

He than was blasted into the ocean and when he was getting up he saw his reflection. Not only were is eyes black, but streaks spreading down his face to the bottom of his neck. "Oh my god it is happening." He powered down and held up his arms and said "I can no longer fight."

"Help, I need help" yelled Leo as the Dark Rygo was beating him.

"I'm sorry" whispered Gosu, if he could he'd help. Than he looked up to see the wizard shot Viola and Chi-Chi at the same time. "No I'm helping by not helping." He got up started to fly up there slowly. Three Super Saiyans landed and then the small ones, that Gosu now recognized as Gosen and Gohran did the fusion dance. They now were Gothan. 

"I'm Gothan and I got a present for you" said Gothan as he went Super Saiyan Three. "I call it my fist."

"Another Super Saiyan Three for me to wipe out, how convenient." Mocked the Dark Prince as he powered up even more.

"Gosu I'll handle this" said Goku Jr. he than too went Super Saiyan Three. "My families turn to dance."

Goku and Gothan circled up and spun around Prince Shinrow so fast he couldn't tell where they were and who was who. "Now" suddenly both of them stopped and their image continued to stay up. "Kame...hame...ha" said both of them at the same time.

Both of the ki beams struck at the same time and exploded. When the light settled Prince Shinrow was surrounded by a black barrier. "Did I ever mention anything that has the power to kill me triggers this barrier, automatically." The Prince than when up against both of them.

Gosu than powered to Super Saiyan Three, first he knocked Rygo out cold. He than went into the fight with the other Saiyans. After a couple minutes that seemed like an eternity. They got the upper hand on the Prince Shinrow. They continued to fight in a cloud of fist and feet. 

"Can I join" said of voice of a cocky person? The Saiyan went Super Saiyan Three and with him they finally started to show the fact that they could win.

"The circle attack now" ordered Goku as he went in his flight pattern. Gothan than went his. Gosu saw an flight opening and took that path and the mysterious Saiyan did a different one.

"Now" screamed Gothan as everyone stopped and there shot three Kamehame Waves and a Final Flash attack.

"No, it's to powerful" yelled the Prince as he put all of his ki into his barrier. They barrier failed and the attack sent him into the ground than at exactly six feet under the surface it stopped.

Gosu powered down, the black lines of hatred marked his entire body and was starting to grow width. It would cover him soon. "I'm out of the fight or soon you would fight an evil me."

"No, I won't die" said Prince Shinrow as he started to spit up blood. "I ensured immortality. I even had unlimited power." He spat up some blood on what was left of him. Everything but his upper chest was blasted away. "I failed you Minion, don't let this go unpunished." He than self destructed, the sign of his race true death.

Rygo tried to stand up, his upper body was heavier than ever before. He collapsed face first, the Prince put his ki into his final effort. His body color was returning very slowly and when it was done, his hair was still gray. Soon his hair color returned back to normal. He found himself being helped up by his brother in law, Vigeita Jr.

"I come here to see my new nephew and I got a great work out, now that is a perfect day." Said Vigeita as he picked up Rygo. "My sister is going to hate to see you in this condition. Move it" he yelled as he walked pass Gosu.

"See you later, I'm pretty sure Viola wants his students back" said Goku Jr. as he walked away.

Viola was getting up and had Gosen and Gohran fly him to there training ground.

"I am losing to myself" said Gosu as he walked in with Leo.

"Simple words, but hard to achieve. Stick in the battle and don't go Super Saiyan at all" said Leo.

"I feel so useless" said Chi-Chi, she went in along time ago. After her stand up against the Dark Prince.

"Mommy, daddy you did it" said the five year old Trunks.

"Just barely, can you understand why I won't be fighting ever again. Not even sparring" said Gosu as he looked into his son's eyes.

For the first time Trunks notice all the black on his dad. "No, daddy you still have to train me."

"I've been touched by Satan's hand and now evil is in me. Fighting brings it out" said Gosu as he rubbed his son's head. "Plus your mom is a great fighter."

While Gosu was having the heart to heart talk with his son, Leo was back to the room with his wife and knew babies. "We sure attract a lot of fighting in this family."

"Yeah when I'm not able to fight" said Gosun as she held her newest daughters.

Leo held his son "we will have more battles unfortunately and you will have another chance."

"Well the next generation might be able to help." Said Gosun as she kissed her babies that are in her arms.

"Eventually, but until than we have to stay strong and do what little we can" said Leo.

Rygo got out of the shower and picked up Rain "well daddy has had a long day, it stinks being the bad guy"

"Dada" said the small boy as he clapped his hands.

"If only everyone was as happy as you" he kissed his son and walked to his room. 

"Yeah if only" said Sam as she looked at her brother.

"Being happy didn't get me to Super Saiyan Three and save your butt" said Vigeita Jr. He looked down at his youngest nephew and said "well looks like another happy bee." 

"Well the evil Prince did call upon this Minion character. I guess we have to train are hearts out again" said Sam.

"Like I ever stopped" said Vigeita Jr. 


	4. Chapter4

*AN-- this chapter is about 14 typed pages shorter then the rest....*

****

Dragon Ball: NG

Part Four: Pains of Death 

Two Years Later

Gosu was true to his word. He didn't even raise his ki level after that day two years ago. "You're getting strong" said Gosu as he saw his son sparring against his mother.

"I can get as strong as you, mommy tells me that" said Trunks, by the way he's seven.

"Well your mom is absolutely right. You could probably break Super Saiyan or Super Human any day now" said Gosu as he rubbed his son's head.

"Oh Super Saiyan was easy, but this Super Human thing was hard" said Trunks and he demonstrated he could go Super Saiyan. 

"Was hard, what do you mean it was hard" said Gosu.

"Well it happened last week, mommy was disappointed that I couldn't go Super Human and I got mad. Then the thought of you never being able to train me hit the trigger " said Trunks as he powered down, than he went Super Human.

"Kids these days, can't just be satisfied with one" said Gosu. "At least there's hope for Kay."

Trunks powered down and followed Gosu inside "I wish you could fight."

"So do I, but I can't. I'm a very powerful weapon and I could fall into the wrong hands. My own, now we just have to live with the fate that came to me" said Gosu.

"Now it his better this way, I can beat your dad at everything" said Chi-Chi.

"Well this weapons hungry. Chi when will dinner be ready" said Gosu, than his stomach growled.

"I ordered some pizza" said Chi. "I'm didn't feel like cooking today."

"Yeah pizza" said Kay as she grabbed onto Gosu's pants.

"Okay sweaty" said Gosu as he picked up his daughter. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Father you can't catch me" said Rain as he started to run. Soon he ran into something and looked up to see his dad looking down on him.

"Oh did I do that" said Rygo as he picked up Rain and put him on his shoulders. "I think I can."

"You're just older than me. I wonder what it is like to fly like you" said Rain as jumped off of his dads shoulders.

"Well why didn't you tell me you wanted to fly. You know for you there are to ways you can fly" said Rygo. "Either using your ki, which I prefer or if someone else touched your star." Rygo than touched Rains star.

"Father" yelled Rain as he started to float. "Help me, how do I get down."

"Just try to move around in any direction" said Rygo as he flew up to his son.

Rain tried to move forward and was surprised that he did. "This is weird, I don't know if I like it."

"Are you kidding? Flying his the ultimate training conditions. You can fight in any direction" said Rygo as he started to demonstrate kicks and punches.

"Fight in the sky" said Rain as he considered the possibility. 

"The only way, after your opponents go air born you don't have a choice" said Rygo as he kicked at Rain. "Fight me, boy show me you're worthy of my training."

Rygo kicked at his dad and flew after him. "Come back here father."

"Are you kidding? You have to catch me first before we'll do anything" said Rygo. He than let his son get close to him and than he would fly faster.

"Stop joking around with me" said the five year old Rain as he launched himself at his father. 

"I might as well get Trenton out here, he stands more of a chance than you" Rygo was playing with Rains emotion. He hated being hard on Rain, but he had to make him strong.

"I will get you" said Rain as he continued to chase Rygo. The chase went on until night fall. Rygo realized he didn't have to be hard, instead he was gentle.

"Lets eat kiddo, mom probably worried sick. Have I ever told you when I was five I wasn't as nearly as powerful you are."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Gosen I have nothing left to teach you. Go do whatever you want too. I'm done with you, have nothing left to teach you" said Viola as he pointed in the direction of his house.

"Viola there is so much more" said Gosen.

"Damn straight, but I can no longer give you the answers. Time are changing and you have to learn some things on your own."

"Okay, but can I have one last match" asked Gosen?

"No you should go home and train with your dad. Then maybe if you're lucky I'll let you have the match than" said Viola.

"Say hi to mom and dad for me" said Gohran, he was sitting quietly.

"Sure squirt" said Gosen as he flew off.

"Now get ready for your daily beating" said Viola as he charged the unsuspecting Gohan. 

"Yikes" said Gohran as he barely manage to block the first few kicks. He than tried to fight off Viola, but Viola was right it was time for his beating. "Come on, you can do better."

Viola responded by sending several ki blast at Gohran. "More like I have to get warmed up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leo heard a knock on the door and with five kids he answered it. "Hi" said Leo as he tried to recognize the person.

"Mr. Stump graduation you just one seven million dollars." Said a guy as he held a huge check in his hand.

"Sir, Mr. Stump lives down the street at Three Ninety-Two East Street. This is Three Eighty-Two East Street." Said Leo as he pointed out Mr. Stumps house. 

"Sorry that never happened before" said the Guy as he walked away slowly.

"It's okay, I'm always happy to help" he shut the door and walked into the kitchen. "Well that was weird, right Lilly."

Lilly smiled and said "He looked funny."

"They all do, but we could have used the money" said Gosun.

"I could just collect the Dragon Balls and wish for all the money we will ever need." Said Gosu as he manage to get all of his kids off himself.

"Dada we would like to see the Dragon you talk about so often" said Leaf as he let go of his own tail.

"Sometimes the Dragon isn't worth it, they take so much out of you" said Gosun. "We really need the money though."

"Fine" said Leo as he teleported to his own Dragon Ball Radar. "I'll be back in no time at all." 

"You better be or we might be borrowing money from Rygo" she sighed "again." She than went back too handing out homework.

"Mommy do I have to do this" said Rose as she held her sheets of homework.

"It is either this or the public school and they would give even more homework and take up more time" said Gosun.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Now where are you, the thing says you should be here" said Leo as he looked around in the swampy area. "Let me adjust" he said than he noticed a orange sparkle in the rocks. "Yeah I found it" Leo said in triumph as he grabbed it.

"That is the ball of Tiki, Tiki my god gave it to us several years back" said a monk as he saw the green figure walk up to the ball.

"Could I borrow it just for a month, than I'll give it back" said Leo pleadingly.

"No, we have waited years for Tiki to show that he really existed and now he has" said the monk.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  


"Hey why we wait for the pizza can I see you two spar" said Gosu as he pointed at Trunks and Chi-Chi.

"Sure I think I can win" said Trunks as he went Super Saiyan.

The little battle ended when Chi-Chi kicked Trunks a little harder then she intended to. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Of course mom, please I'm stronger than you think" said Trunks as he started to get out of the ground he was stuck in.

"The pizza man is almost here" said Gosu as he saw a reckless driver flying down the fields.

The hover car came to a stop and a man jumped out of the front seat. He walked to the back seat pulled out fifteen jumbo pizzas. The fat man smiled and said "Is this, um, Chi-Chi's house" said the man as he read the order and started to wobble under the weight of the pizza boxes.

"Yes" said Chi-Chi, she than grabbed all of the boxes and said "My husband will pay the bill."

"I will" said Gosu as the fat man wobbled over to hi and gave him the bill. "What" yelled Gosu as he looked at the bill.

"That comes to two hundred and fifty-nine dollars. Plus tip that would be two hundred eighty-three dollars and sixty-two cents" said the man.

Gosu opened up his wallet grabbed the money and gave the man the money. He went inside and battled for the remaining pizza. In the end he was full with the rest of his family.

Trunks decided to go out side and play with a Saber Tooth Tiger or some dinosaurs. After an hour he came back covered in dirt and worn out "That Dino was huge and very friendly too."

"Good for you, but you have to take a bath" said Chi-Chi as she seen her son. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Fine you can borrow the ball of Tiki, but you most let us borrow something of yours first" said the monk as he thought t over.

"Well you can borrow my, um, hover car" said Leo as he threw out one of his Dino Capsules. The Dino Capsule exploded to reveal a really nice car. "Don't touch it, just look after her while I'm gone."

One of the monks were going to puke the car when Leo appeared in front of the stick and snapped it in half. "I said don't touch it." Leo looked around to see all of the monks on their knees.

"Please forgive me Great God Tiki" said the monk as bowed.

"I'm no god" said Leo.

"A modest god you are Tiki" said another monk.

"I'll be back in a month" said Leo as he teleported away.

He looked at the screen and teleported to the next spot and in a week he had all seven.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rygo was playing with Rain when Sam came out and said "Hey Leo summoning the dragon, want to go and see it. It's been a while since I seen it" said Sam excitingly.

"No thanks, I never really like it. Funny right, I mean for all I give I'm the son of the dragon" said Rygo as he sat down and laughed.

"Okay I'll go by myself than" said Sam as she started to fly in Leo's house's direction. 

"Hey wait for us" said Rygo as he grabbed Trenton and Rain. He manage to catch up to Dam a couple miles before Leo's house.

"I thought you weren't coming" yelled Sam as she continued to fly on.

"So did I, but it's been a while and Rain wants to see it right" he said as he looked at his son.

"Yeah, I really want too" said Rain on the cue.

After little bit they finally landed in Leo's front yard and realized they were the last ones there. "I guess we're late" said Rygo as he set Rain down.

"No early, everyone else got here a bit earlier though" said Gosu as he walked into the house to get some food.

"Good everyone is here might as well become rich now" said Gosun casually.

Leo set the dragon balls down and summoned the Dragon.

"What is your wish" boomed the dragon as he appeared?

"I wish for seven million dollars" said Leo as he sighed.

"Are you sure?" Questioned the dragon.

"Yes I am sure or else I wouldn't have asked for it" said Leo.

"Think real hard" said the dragon. "Look at your friends, I said to much." It said suddenly the dragon realized it's mistake.

Leo looked at his friend one by one than he looked into Gosu's black eyes. "Your curse, I didn't realize it."

"I ask for the evil to leave Gosu for forever" said Leo.

"Granted" the dragon's eyes glowed red and the wish was granted.

Gosu was relaxing when the evil started to get ripped out of him. Soon the black smug surrounded him shot into space and left. Afterwards the dragon balls scattered and Gosu walked into the house and found a mirror. He looked in and there wasn't any black on his face. 

Chi-Chi followed Gosu into the bathroom and in a little bit put her hand on his shoulder. "It is over, you can fight again."

"I know, but after three years of not fighting?" He asked himself as he looked for the will to even fight. The fighting spirit left him a long time ago.

"Before this you fought for all your life, it should come back easy" said Chi-Chi as she looked into Gosu's black eyes.

"If only it was that simple" Gosu walked outside and slowly powered up and then in one glorious he went Super Saiyan. 

"Yeah Gosu you got it back" said Rygo. "Show me what you got, lest spar."

"Okay" said Gosu with more enthusiasm than he intended to say it in. He took his stance and waited for Rygo to charge. When Rygo didn't he launched himself at Rygo.

Rygo dodge Gosu kick and hit Gosu in the back of the head. He than shot an electricity ball at Gosu. 

The ball hit dead on and Gosu was berried in the dirt. Gosu powered down, after three years of not fighting and Rygo was as strong as the rest it was a no brainier he wouldn't last a moment. "I would probably lose to Trunks at this pace."

"Why don't you transform into one of the next levels?" Asked Rygo casually.

"I probably wouldn't be able to hold Super Saiyan Three for a minute. Right now I have to work myself up there casually." Gosu as answered as he started to stop breathing hard.

"Hey, did you guys see that dragon" said a teenager as he came out of the shadows? "How did you make yourself glow?"

"Yes we saw it, we summoned it ourselves" said Leo as he flew up to the teenager. "We aren't going to tell you how we could glow though."

"No don't mined me, I can do it too" said the teenager as he focused. Soon his muscles were bulging and than he looked at them and his body ripped to shreds as a huge black monster came out of him. "Sorry I had to shed the cocoon" it said in a much deeper voice. It than started to focus again and a evil power covered everything in its path creating a shadow in the middle of the day.

"Chi get the kids out of here" said Gosu, he than realized he should. "Never mind I will."

Chi stopped and powered up into Super Human, this was going to be a hard fight.

Leo and Gosun was powering up and both went into their most advanced forms. When the light died down everyone was ready to fight.

"Let me see one, two, three...um ah heck brothers come out" said the monster.

Ten teenaged looking humans came out and did the same horrible transformation that the first one did.

"Who are you, what do you want with us" said Sam?

"We are a race that been living off the evil in this planet for millenniums. It has been in last two centuries that we were able to gain enough strength to give us a physical forms. When the great evil you called Buu destroyed the earth must of are race was killed, but me and my ten brothers survived by the mere fact that we are young and didn't have enough physical form to die in it. We too switched to this planet when the black star dragon balls destroyed Earth" he paused and caught his breath. "When the evil that as just recently came around he unwillingly gave us more power than we could imagine just by being around."

"Brother there are more coming, less than us in numbers. However they are just as strong as these ones" said one of the other black creatures.

Gosu had came back and was sick of all this talking. He powered up to Super Saiyan Three and he knew it wouldn't last long so he went and shot an single Kamehame Wave. That one move disintegrated everyone of the monsters.

"What?" said Rygo as a huge ki shot blew past him. He looked and nothing was there. He looked over to Gosu who was on his knees panting hard, his hair was hanging down past his face.

"Ha ha ha if you wanted to start it off why didn't you say so" suddenly all of the creatures jumped into one and the one grew to thirty feet tall. The monster flew up to the edge of the atmosphere. It shouted out "here me inhabitants of Earth give me your dark secrets, give me the pain, and give me your suffering."

Before Leo knew what happened he heard the creatures plead. The air filled with dark energy as it flew up to the monster instantly. "No don't" yelled Leo, but he knew no one would here him.

In a couple minutes the air grew dark and the energy grew stronger. The creature was laughing his head off. The stupid Earthlings were so eager to give him there evil. They were sealing there own death, suddenly he knew he had enough. "Feel my hatred" yelled the monster as it shot it straight down.

Chi flew straight into the beam and tried to stop it without success. The beam eventually engulfed her up and killed her. Leo and Gosun was quick to follow Chi-Chi in death as the beam continued to come down. 

Rygo was lucky and was blasted away, but he saw his wife die as she tried. If on cue he lost consciousness right afterwards.

By now Goku Jr. family was there with Viola in a combined effort to stop the beam they all perished in the beam besides Viola for he was blasted away in an energy surged the beam did.

Gosu was now alone without energy and a gigantic beam coming down closer and closer slowly as if taunting Gosu. Gosu flew up in his normal form, put his hands out and let a scream as he fully powered up. With the beams evil energy cupped in his hands he forced it back an inch before it started to plow him into the ground.

This was great fun for the sick alien as he watched his beam slowly come to the destruction if this miserable planet. In the corner of his eyes he saw the a shadowy figure fly straight throw him and blew him up.

The shadowy figure wasn't done there, it than went straight threw the energy blast and into Gosu. With this knew found energy he blasted the blast far off into a safe distance of the sky.

The shadow was in control of Gosu, like it was slowly doing for years now. The black went into him and was complete. This was the power he was going to have, it was Shinrow the bit of him that lived in Gosu since he first sewed the seed into Gosu.

"This may not be what I had in plan for being an immortal in this body, but it will do" said Gosu/Shinrow. "How easy, he blasted the rest of the warriors into the after life."

"Daddy, your not daddy he would never do that to his friends" said Trunks as he held a spear he found a while back.

"You're right and your daddy would never do this" said Gosu/Shinrow as he held up his hands and in an instant the northern hemisphere was blown up into a barren land. Gosu/Shinrow stood there and focused to see if anything survived and was shocked to see the only thing that lived was Trunks.

Trunks stood there holding his spear and started running at the figure he once called daddy. As he ran he powered up to Super Human and he continued to run he powered up as Super Saiyan at the same time. The effect was amazing, his skin was pure white. His hair was yellow with white tips and it grew more spiky.

"This doesn't make sense" said Gosu/Shinrow as he shot a ki blast at Trunks and watched it bounce off the kid.

"Daddy" yelled Trunks as he threw the spear. The spear went threw Gosu/Shinrow and where it went through a pure goodness spread and evaporated the body.

When there was only the head left Gosu took over and said "it's okay, wish back..." but Gosu was killed before he called finish the sentence.

Trunks was still young, but he would never understand what happened. He cried on his knees for days. He was now an orphan on a half dead planet, alone. He didn't remember the next few months. Nothing really to remember besides, eating and sleeping.

He eventually found away out of the pain filled life he knew, training. Nothing killed memories you wanted to forget like training. He couldn't make sense out of what his daddy tried telling him. Dragon balls, they were the things they used to help daddy. That was all he knew, but he never found one by the time the year was up.

Still he lived and that is what counted. The next generation happened again. Would it lead to more pain or peace? 

The End of Part One


	5. Chapter5

AN: This is actually Part 2, but I decided to throw it on as Chapter to the original so make the transversion easier... btw I accidentally forgot about the disclamer thinger mabob, so I am only going to say this once...

I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC!!!

Dragon Ball: Last Saiyans

Chapter 1: The Enduring

The years following the end of the Gosu and the others we find his only son Trunks, the son he named after his Mentor and somewhat of a father. For he had no father, he was a wished Saiyan and his mother was a wished human. His own mother transformed into a Super Human and set a new standard for humans. Like his mother he easily became one and a Super Saiyan like his father

A figure from his fathers past used his evil magic and combined himself with his father. With the figure in control of his father, it easily killed the other warriors. 

When Trunks combined the two transformations and made a Super Huyan, the mix of the transformation gave him the power and will to destroy the body his father once own. When he did kill Gosu with the Spear of Light his father gained control and said something about the legendary Dragon Balls. He spent the next ten years of his life looking for them and training.

Exactly ten years after the death of his parents he found the seventh one. He now called the Dragon and his wish was simple for him to decide. "Dragon I wish for my parents to live again" he said it with so much hope.

"It can not be done" said the Dragon in its deep voice.

"Why not" yelled Trunks?

"They have been dead for over a year, I can not bring anyone back that has been dead for longer than a year" said the Dragon.

"No I thought my... father I failed you" he screamed suddenly.

"Make your wish" said the Dragon.

"My wish is that I would get all of the answers to my many questions" he said as he fell on to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist so hard that people thought an earthquake was happening.

"That can not be done" said the Dragon. "Are you going to make a possible wish or not."

Trunks couldn't think, his dad said 'get the Dragon Balls.' He failed his life was now turned upside down, but it was never upside up anyway. "I don't need anything."

"Then what do you want" the Dragon said in response?

"I want to talk to my father" he said at once.

The Dragon eye glowed and it said "the connection has been made."

"Trunks" said a voice in Trunk's head.

"Father, is it you" said Trunks at once.

"Of course it is, remember you didn't fail me or kill me you liberated me from the evil inside me" said Gosu.

"Dad I was" he started to cry "I was late."

"So, I'm still here so is your mother and your sister Kay."

"I miss all of you" said Trunks as he tried to hold back more tears.

"Nice transformation, do it again before we leave" said Gosu anticipating amazing power.

Trunks stood up and started to scream as he went Super Human and then he was screaming again as his Saiyan blood started to boil an he turned that on. He had pitch white skin and yellow hair with white tipped hair. He had the Saiyan turquoise eyes, but it had a white stripe down the middle.

"Wow" said Gosu, as he was more amazed than he suspected he would be. The power level was just a bit bigger then a Super Saiyan Three at the max. 

"Time is up" boomed the Dragon as he closed the connection. He than separated into the seven Dragon Balls.

"Dad, I miss you" said Trunks as he walked away slowly. He walked into the woods and cried, for five minutes he was in touch with his father, his own flesh and blood, the one he killed himself. At these thoughts he blew up in tears.

He may have destroyed the 'evil' as his father put it, but... He heard a noise he looked around and tried to listen again.

He heard someone talking, an old male voice. Then some horrible laughing noise, moments of silence than a girl voice yelling "get away from me you pervert." 

Trunks powered down he realized he was still in Super Huyan form. He heard a clunking sound and looked around to see rocks falling down; obliviously his ki kept all of the rocks and boulders up.

He tried to listen again and he only heard the sounds of foot steps coming closer than the old man's voice again "damn, which direction was that pesky Dragon at anyway. I would hate if the wishes got into the wrong hands; Earth doesn't have super powerful warriors it once had." The old man started to laugh again "I'm the strongest again, yeah, the chicks should be rolling in anytime now."

This voice was familiar, but where. He was five when he last made any direct contact with any humans and the few people he did know before now are dead.

"Hey you young man, have you seen anything weird. Mm like a Dragon or something" said the old man casually.

Trunks laid his eyes on the short old man and he almost threw up. It was Master Roshi, his father old trainer. "Master Roshi" he yelled as eye ran up and hugged the old man.

"Get off me and how do you know my name" ordered Master Roshi.

"You don't recognize me. I am almost insulted. I'm Trunks, Gosu's boy" said Trunks as he let go of Master Roshi.

"Well I give you the credit, miles of death and destruction. Tell me how did you survive" ordered Master Roshi.

"I don't know, after I looked at my..." he began to cry. He sucked it in and continued saying "dad, he was all black and I transformed into, well I don't know. Anyways I transformed and killed him with my spear. He dissolved away and." He could no longer hold the tears back. 

Master Roshi sat down and robbed Trunk's back for at least an hour. This boy had no family, he was even the one to make himself an orphan he manage to make out before Trunks crying drowned out the sound. "To destroy one life to give the rest a chance, a fate so few ever had the honor of receiving, but you were so young."

"I tried to wish him back" said Trunks as he stopped crying. "I was to late; I failed his last request."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but that dragon can't bring back anyone who's been dead once already. Your father must've meant something else; he died once already a long time ago." Master Roshi hoped this would soothe the young man sadness. It was hard to believe this was Trunks the last time he saw him he was so small. 

"I have to go" said Trunks as he got up.

"You're not going anywhere, first you are dressed like you've been living the last ten years of your life in the forest" he remembered that Trunks probably did and he didn't even need the look from Trunks to tell him that. "You are coming home with me; I am going to get you clean and buy the hip hops fashion or whatever fashion kids your age wear. Than you will go to school and get semi-good grades."

Trunks looked at Master Roshi. This guy had to be crazy, him, school that was a no can do. 

"Now come with me." After a little pause Master Roshi added "you smell like you been sleeping in a skunk den for the ten years."

Trunks followed Master Roshi (that finally learned how to fly) to Master Roshi's house. They landed and Master Roshi showed him to his shower. Trunks filled the bath with hot water. When he got in the soothing hot water he thought to himself 'let the water soothe the pain away.'

After a while he heard a knock on the door followed by Master Roshi's voice saying "get out supper is ready and I made a lot of food so you better eat it."

The two things in Trunks world that he loved the most clashed this soothing bath or food. He let the titan's battle it for superiority in his head and food won. "Coming" he said as he got out of the tub and put on the clothes Master Roshi gave to him until they could go shopping for better clothes.

Master Roshi went to the table and started to eat. Trunks came out wearing one of Master Roshi's suits, both the arm holes and leg hole were turn just to get them through. Master Roshi watched as Trunks devoured all of the food.

Trunks thought that maybe he could get used to this if he was always fed this much. Trunks finished his plate and gave a satisfying belch; this was the first time in a long time he felt, well home. He may have just came here today, but if he could live this life he would for sure stay here.

"Well I do the dishes" said Master Roshi. "By the way go check out your knew room, I put your name on the door so you can't miss it."

Trunks obeyed quietly, he walked down the hallway and he soon found a door with his name on it. He was amazed that he could still read, but he sure didn't feel like testing his luck with reading anymore that night. 

Trunks went into the room and sat on the bed, he leaned back on it and before he knew it he was out cold. He never knew that life could be so peaceful, in one day he found all his answers. He never knew he was just scratching the surface of his new life.

Master Roshi finished the dishes and went to check on Trunks, but found him on the bed sleeping. He thought that no boy deserved the hardships that Trunks went through. He watched the boy for an hour than went to the television and watched his favorite program. 

"Come on girls stretch those legs" said the lead fitness girl in the television.

"Yeah stretch those muscles" boomed Master Roshi as he jumped to the screen and started to laugh his horrible laughter.

Trunks woke when he heard a soft knocking on his door. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock it was noon.

"Wake up, I let you sleep in enough now get out of the bed" yelled Master Roshi as he started to pound on the door harder. He hated to wake the boy, but he had to take him to the mall. He couldn't dress like an old man.

Trunks grunted and slipped on the clothes. He came out and followed Master Roshi to the car and he slept for the half an hour trip. He came out and Master Roshi led him into a store where people fitted him and measured him in every possible degree.

Soon ladies were pulling out carts of clothes and made him try on everyone of them. Soon he found the perfect suit to his liking, a silk white t-shirt with pants that were silk and white too. He also put on a blue turtleneck with a belt that matched it.

"Well we can't let you run around bear footed with out shoes" said one of the ladies as she had a clerk bring a cart full of shoes and boots. 

Master Roshi bought a couple, but he would only put on blue boots that went with his clothes perfectly.

"Thanks you" said Trunks as he left with Master Roshi to the food court. "I can't wait until we can eat" he added quickly.

"We got one more stop before the food, the barber" said Master Roshi as he led him right past the food court and up two levels where they went into the barbershop.

"I really like my hair you know" said Trunks.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of getting your haircut" said Master Roshi as he blew up in laughter. "You're the lone survivor of the hemisphere blowing up and you're afraid of getting your haircut."

"No, not really. You see in the wilderness the only warmth you got was by your hair, I would let it grow really long than cut it and make an insulated blanket to keep me warm." He was hoping his lie would shut him up.

"Okay I'll let you go with that" said Master Roshi, no way could hair grow that fast for having it cut in ten years. He was quiet until he sat down and waited for the barbers to do there job.

Trunks sat quietly and let the men do their job. It didn't hurt he was just nervous. He was changing for the first time since his parents' deaths he was changing; he was letting go of the past.

After twenty minutes Trunks came out with short hair, not a buzz cut, but a lot shorter than it was. He paid the barber and on his way out he heard a person screaming "this is a stick up."

Trunks were following behind Master Roshi and stopped to look in the mirror when he heard the scream. He looked over to see a man pointing a gun at the barber who just cut his hair.

"Give me the money or I'll shoot that kid over there" yelled the gunman as he pointed to a five-year-old boy.

That was too much for Trunks, he looked at the little boy. The boy kind of looked like him when he was littler. He moved so quick in front of the gunman and said "you won't hurt anyone."

The gunman opened fire on Trunks. Trunks caught every shot and squeezed them together until they were one. He held his hand out and dropped the piece of metal on the ground.

The gunman looked as the bullet(s) fell to the ground. "What kind of monster are you?" The gunman tried running for the door, but he ran into Trunks.

"You call me a monster; you just threaten a little boy's life for a couple hundred dollars. I despise you" yelled Trunks as he involuntary went Super Saiyan. He grabbed the gun and cupped it in his hands and threw it on the floor.

"I'm sorry, just don't hurt me" begged the former gunman.

Trunks tripped the guy and tapped him into the ground. He left with Master Roshi, Master Roshi insisted on getting some food on the way home.

He ate a light meal (for a Saiyan, which was a lot for a normal person) and afterwards they left to go to Master Roshi's house.

"That was impressive, but you must be more careful. You could've gotten yourself in more trouble than it is worth" warned Master Roshi. 

There was a long silence afterwards until Trunks broke it. "I got the job done, plus the guy should regain consciousness. I didn't hit him that hard" said Trunks in his defense.

"True, just to remind you. You have school on Monday so I have to get you enrolled" said Master Roshi.

"School, did you have to bring up bad news" said Trunks? He may not have had school for long, but he remembered hating it up to first grade.

"Ah quiet, you'll do just fine. As long as you don't go macho or anything else stupid and keep a low profile you should be just fine" said Master Roshi. "I'll drop you off at the island and you can do a little training or watch television."

"Okay" said Trunks. That sounded just fine, he could stretch his muscles. In ten minutes Trunks was outside and he took off his t-shirt and boots. He stretched for a couple minutes.

He set himself in his stance and screamed as he went Super Saiyan. He jumped around kicking and punching the air for a while. He stopped suddenly and formed a small ki ball and shot it. He sped in front of it and shot a ki beam to deflect the small ki ball.

The ki ball and beam flew in the sky for a while before it exploded. Trunks landed again and shot several ki-seeking blasts into the sky that came right down back at him.

He dodged the beams for a while and when one tried to come in for the hit he batted it away into another of the blast where it exploded. Another beam came in and tried to strike him in the back. Trunks sensing the blast coming in turned around and stopped it in his hands and let out a scream as he forced the blast to fly back.

Trunks landed for the third and final time, he powered down and sat down on the beach. For sure there was someone on earth that could challenge him. After a little bit he heard Master Roshi's jet car fly in.

"There I got you enrolled; here is your books and school uniform. I also got you some gym clothes" said master Roshi proudly; this was like raising a son. He loved it, in his old age he was finally taking on some reasonable responsibility.

"Sure, thank you" said Trunks as he opened up his math book. "Yikes, I'm already getting a headache."

"Don't mention it, I'm going to watch the news. I have to see if you made the tube" said Master Roshi as he walked inside his house.

Trunks followed Master Roshi and watched the television. He was almost sleeping by the time they got to the "main story" story as the broadcasters put it. "I'm talking live, with the barber who saw an amazing young man save him and a client from being shot by a crook."

"Enough with the flattery" said Trunks as he started to get interested.

"Apparently a youth stopped the gunman from robbing the shop, by martial arts. So far all we can make out of it is he caught bullets out of the midair and crumpled up the gun with his bare hands. He looked something like the people responsible for the evil gang that once terrorized the world but was stopped some how. " Said the reporter as he played some old footage.

Of a Saiyan with really long hair kill some colorful people and some other guys getting out of rubble than it paused on the long hair Super Saiyan face. The face was almost identical to his except something he couldn't put his finger on. 

"That Trunks is Gosuk, he was the fusion of your father and another Saiyan called Goku Jr." Said Master Roshi as he paid more attention to the news.

"We finally have it; the security footage of the fight" said the reporter. They played the footage of Trunks saving the barbershop. "This is a youth worthy of are respect."

Master Roshi turned off the television and went to the fridge and got Trunks and himself a soda. He drank his until he heard a knock on the door. Master Roshi went to the door wondering who it was and opened it up.

He saw a heavily scarred man; the man said "where is he".

"You mean Trunks" said Master Roshi as he pointed at Trunks who was on the couch resting.

"Yes if that is his name" said the man. "Excuse my manners, I'm amazed you don't recognize me."

Master Roshi was interested in seeing who this man was so he said "who are you."

"I am Vageta Jr.; the prince of the Saiyans at your service" smiled Vageta.

"What" screamed Master Roshi as he dropped to the ground? He got back up and said "you were killed along with everyone else."

"No I was on my way to the battle when the earth beneath me was blown under my feet and the ki ripped me up. I would've died if I weren't fully powered up as a Super Saiyan Three" said Vageta smirking. "I was watching the television when I saw a person go Super Saiyan beat up a robber. It confused me until I looked at the screen more closely to see an old man that I recognized as Master Roshi there. That was when it clicked, Master Roshi + Super Saiyan = A challenge."

Trunks walked up and looked Vageta Jr. in the eyes, he started to laugh. "You were messed up that bad when it did no damaged to me, some Prince."

Vageta looked at the youth more carefully after that remark, the button was pushed he yelled "Trunks, aren't you Gosu's little boy?"

"Yes I survived and lived with the animals for ten years. Ten years of training, ten years of living with the fact that I killed my own father, ten years of waiting for a challenge of a fight. You're my meat" yelled Trunks as he lunged at Vageta.

Vageta let it sink in as he dodge Trunks attacks. Gosu he was the one, no some one must've toke control of him than.... His thoughts were interrupted as Trunks hit Vageta in the face. Vageta powered up to Super Saiyan Three and out powered Trunks.

Trunks powered up to Super Human and than he let his Saiyan blood rage as he turned that on to create his powerful Super Huyan transformation. 

Now for Master Roshi this was getting interesting with both Vageta Jr. and Trunks in their highest form it was a close battle, but it didn't take an expert to see Trunks had the advantage.

Vageta punched at Trunks. Trunks blocked it and kicked Vageta in the legs, Vageta fell forward and Trunks grabbed Vageta's legs. With Vageta's legs in his hands Trunks threw Vageta Jr. down to the ground closely followed by a couple ki blasts. 

Vageta hit the ocean hard and went straight to the bottom then he was bombarded by Trunks attacks. Vageta got out of the ocean and flew high above Trunks and screamed "Final Flash."

The huge energy beam came flying down at Trunks. Trunks paused and simply said "Kame...Hame...Ha." The attacks met midway, the two beams made a energy ball at the center and it began to pace back and forth as each fighter sent more energy into there attack.

Finally the ki bulge couldn't take anymore ki into so it exploded. The shock wave sent each fighter flying. Trunks got out of the island he was put in by the blast and went straight for Vageta and knocked him around for a little bit.

"Enough of this nonsense" said Vageta as he powered down "I would hate to kill a civilian, so we'll continue this later." With his words over Vageta Jr. flew off.

Trunks landed and he went to his bed and fell asleep, because tomorrow he would go to school.

Master Roshi folded up Trunks's school uniform and placed it by Trunks's door. He put all of Trunks's schoolbooks in a bag and set it by the door too. This was something new, he just a saw an amazing fight and he couldn't believe that a few hundred years ago he was the strongest man

Trunks woke fully rested when his alarm clock went off. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He than toke a hot shower, after he got dressed he ate a bagel and Master Roshi was driving him to the school the next thing he knew.

"Well have fun and remember don't show them your real power. If anyone tells you that you look like the guy on the television, deny it" ordered Master Roshi "we don't want fame."

Trunks obeyed Master Roshi's words and were off to his first period class. He found room 237 easily and the teacher told him to sit down in the second to the last row on the right side of the room.

"Quiet" ordered the teacher. After the crowd settled down she continued saying "today we have a new student, his name is Trunks. I expect all of you to treat him with the same respect as you would with me."

Trunks sank into his seat, his embraced by his teacher what a way to start the first day of school he thought.

He flipped the page to 27 and started to copy his English notes. He felt someone pocking his back. 

The boy asked "so where are you from?"

Trunks replied "an island not so far from here."

"My name is Dallas" said the boy.

"Well you know my name is Trunks" said Trunks. 

The teacher yelled at them "I'm glad you're making friends Trunks, but wait until after class."

"Sorry Mrs. Hick" said Dallas "I was the one to bother him."

"Like I care, just get your notes done" said Mrs. Hick? Mrs. Hick wrote their homework on the chalkboard. "Your homework is do tomorrow, page 12 all of the work there."

The bell rang and Trunks pulled out his schedule he had History next, he thought how fun. I've hadn't been in contact with other people for ten years and now I have to learn about the society. I wonder how far behind I'll be.

"Hey Trunks, see you at lunch" said Dallas as he went off in a separate direction. 

Trunks managed to find his next class perfectly fine and before he knew it he was writing down more notes. 

"If you turn to page fifty you will see an agricultural map of the world, as you can see half of the world has very little agriculture. Anyways, so it won't be much work classifying all of them." Said Mr. Jaybird, Trunks social teacher. 

Trunks flipped to page fifty and looked down at the map that was a swirl of colors on land and a light blue color for the ocean. He saw the key to it and easily (while using some speed abilities) finished it before the bell for the next class rang.

Once again he was looking at his schedule and it said 'lunch.' This was the first good news for Trunks the whole day; hopefully the school served good food. He went to the cafeteria (after some instructions from some kid in a grade below him told where it was at) and was shocked to see almost seven hundred other kids. 

He found the line and was surprised to see the food resembled some of the food he ate when he was in the wilderness. He found Dallas in the crowd and sat down next to him. 

"Well glad to see that you made it this far without anyone pulling a move on you." Said Dallas as he pulled a sandwich out of his bag. "I can't believe you're actually eating that."

Trunks swallowed the food he was chewing to realizing Dallas was pointing at his lunch tray. "I had much worst before" he said as he ate the rest of it.

"I doubt it, I mean look at it" said Dallas.

"No I guess you were raised with your parents and lived a little happy life getting decent meals. While I was alone both parents dead from the blowing up of the Northern Hemisphere. I was left to defend for myself, I eat stuff a dog wouldn't even smell" said Trunks, and this was kind of fun looking at Dallas's face as it changed from disgust into horror. "I am joking.

"Sorry man, I didn't realize that" said Dallas.

"Don't pity me, it was a joke. I been having a lot of fun living with my grandpa (incase you're wondering that what Master Roshi told him to refer to Master Roshi as). Once he found me my frown been lifted upside down" said Trunks.

"Man talk about a ruff childhood" said Dallas as he continued to eat his own food.

Trunks finished his food and asked "where do I put the tray?"

"Right over their" Dallas pointed at a place on the other side of the cafeteria.

Trunks walked over there dumped his tray, but on his way back a bunch of people got in his way and wouldn't move. "Get out of my way" said Trunks as he waited for them to move.

"I don't think so" said the leader of the pack. "I'm like cement once I'm set I don't move."

"I'm like erosion. I can move anything." Said Trunks, surprised that he remembered something his history teacher said.

"You think so" said the guy as he turned around and suddenly turned back around and swung a punch at Trunks.

Trunks easily blocked it and said "I suggest you get out of my way."

The guy didn't answer he just tried punching again without any effect, than again with the same results.

Trunk grabbed the kid by the neck and lifted him in the air. "I could snap your neck right now, but I am in a good mood. I just ate, now here is what you're going to do. When I set you down you will walk away and if I see you again you will regret it."

The kid was shocked and Trunks set him down on the ground and he ran like a chicken.

"Man that amazing" said Dallas as he ran up to Trunks. 

"After killing a bear with my bare hands, he's nothing" said Trunk.

Trunks once again pulled out his schedule and looked at it. He had the half class next, the class that his half the size of the other ones to fit in lunch. Which was always a musical class and Master Roshi signed him up for choir.

Ten minutes into choir, he was ready to kill himself; he had the worse singing voice in the world. After class he disappeared so fast no one knew where he went.

He went to his next class science where he basically wrote down more notes, but this time without homework. 

He had gym next hour and he found himself shooting baskets, with better accuracy than he thought he would. He guessed it was from throwing around all of the ki balls around. 

Soon the bell rang and he jumped with joy his first day of school was over. He went outside and waited for Master Roshi too pick him up. Master Roshi came after a little bit and was glad to see Trunks.

"How was your first day of school" Master Roshi asked?

"Fine, you know what. This whole school thing isn't as hard as it sounds" said Trunks as he sat down.

************************************************************************

The next few months were similar to this with the occasional visit from Vageta Jr. and the B average grades seemed to come around. Trunks got into this schedule of his life finally putting the pieces together and he was worried free. His life was set in stone go to school on weekdays and train on weekends...

...Or was it his knew life also came with trouble. An evil just lurked around Trunks became relaxed and that was when it struck...

************************************************************************

"Finally it is summer vacation" announced the school secretary over the intercom. 

"You said it" said Trunks as he changed into his school uniform after gym. "I was starting to like it."

"Not that bad man I'm going to party" yelled Dallas as he walked out of the locker room.

"Sure, with what" said Trunks.

"Man I'm going to have it all a keg, no parents, and food" he said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Let me guess a keg of root beer, your uncle will be supervising, and pizza" said Trunks.

"Why do you have to spoil my fun" demanded Dallas?

"Well that's my fun" said Trunks as he sat down a bench outside of the school. 

"Hi Trunks" said a girl as she sat down next to him.

"Was sup Donna" asked Trunks?

"I'm going to have a party, wanna come to it" Donna asked?

"Sure, when" Trunks asked?

"Tonight at my house see you there" she said and left.

"You just got invited to a party at Donna's house, you lucky dog" yelled Dallas.

"Damn straight, I got to tell Gramps I won't be going home and I using your house as a cover, okay" said Trunks.

"Sure" said Dallas as he got on his knees and started to act like he was worshiping him. "Anything, just tell me how it goes."

"Thanks, who would've thought. Me the strong new kid" said Trunks.

"Yeah why not me, the good looking old person" said Dallas.

A sudden explosion happened then it shocked the whole school and half of the city. "What the hell was that?" Said Trunks as he looked in the direction of the explosion.

"Like I know" said Dallas, Dallas was going to add more. Than another explosion rocked the city.

"Hah hah, hah, no one can stop me now. Over a hundred of years of waiting I am finally strong enough to destroy this cursed planet" laughed a voice.

"Sure you can, but you have to go through me first" yelled Trunks as he flew off to see who made the explosion.

"Who dares to defy, the great Molecule" yelled the Molecule character?

"Who the hell are you thinking that you can take over the world" said Trunks, as he looked at the green figure that called himself Molecule?

"Oh I did not realize that there was going to be any resistance to my power" said Molecule.

Trunks was sick of talking, he went Super Saiyan and waited for the creature to respond.

"Ah, a Saiyan. My creator warned me of the Saiyans, but he assumed that all were dead" said Molecule.

"And this creator, who is it," said Master Roshi as he flew up.

"He is the celebrated Dr. Tech the grandson of the once leader of the Red Ribbon army. Dr. Gyro" said Molecule.

"Dr. Gyro" said Master Roshi in horror. "I don't believe it."

"Who is this Dr. Gyro character anyways" said Trunks.

"He was the creator of countless Androids and the prototype called Cell. His dream of destroying Goku was achieved through Cell, but that stupid Saiyan came back some how. His daughter wanted revenge and she started creating me, with the blueprints of Cell. However, she died before I was complete and then her son, Dr. Tech, finished me" explained Molecule.

"I don't care what this Cell did, but I am going to kill you" said Trunks as he charged at Molecule.

"That is where you Saiyans failed perfection, you think you are invincible. That is how Cell died, I don't think I am perfect. I have three flaws" said Molecule.

"Like I care" said Trunks as he started to attack Molecule.

Molecule dodged the Saiyans attacks easily; he than kicked Trunks in the stomach and than whipped Trunks into the ground. "Please, if you can't even go past the stage of a Super Saiyan how do you expect to be able to defeat me."

Trunks got up and tried to charge down Molecule, before he got swatted right back where he was.

"No Saiyan can defeat me" said Molecule as he started to laugh.

Trunks powered down and said "if no Saiyan can defeat you how about a Human."

"Fine, pick out any of these sideshow freaks and I'll absorb them" said Molecule.

"I wasn't talking about any of these Humans; I'm talking about myself" said Trunks as he powered up into a Super Human.

Molecule looked at the pitch white transformation, it looked like a Super Saiyan power up, except it is white. Molecule thought as he waited for the creature to attack.

"I am the Human at perfection" said Trunks, he than charged at Molecule. After all this Molecule was pissing him off.

Molecule avoided the punch, but was kicked in the back of his head after Trunks turned around. "That is it I'm going to show you my true power" said Molecule. He powered up passed Trunks's maximum power, even if he turned Super Huyan. 

Trunks was shocked by the power of Molecule and didn't even realize Molecule was attacking until it was to late. He was punched in the face, followed by an unbelievably hard kick to his ribs.

By the power of the kick he was sent flying into a building that was instantly turned into rubble. He got back up and he was sick of this useless fighting, he turned on his Saiyan blood and went Super Saiyan while he was a Super Human forming the Super Huyan.

"I won't let you do that again" said Trunks as he formed a ki ball in his hands. 

"Wait you stupid child" said another familiar voice. "If you shoot that blast the whole city will be destroyed."

Trunks looked to see Vageta Jr., standing there in his normal state. "Well how else am I supposed to beat him." Said Trunks as he disregarded the ki ball safely into space. 

"Well not that way, use different approaches" said Vageta Jr., as he talked calmly.

"Stop stalling and fight me" roared Molecule. 

"Molecule is it, I beg you to give me a day to teach this youth proper edict on fighting." Vageta Jr. begged, as he walked to Trunks.

"Why should I let you teach him how to fight better? Give me one good reason" said Molecule.

"Don't you want to have a better fight, something more challenging? Yeah sure you know that you are the most perfect thing ever created, but you want to see who or what will be the biggest challenging to your power." Said Vageta Jr. as he walked closer to Molecule.

"My first mistake, sure you can have a day to teach him. However for every second you're late I will kill a human" said Molecule.

"No we will not fight here, we fight fifty miles away from here to the northeast" demanded Vageta Jr.

"Fine, but I will still kill a human for every..." Molecule was than interrupted by Vageta Jr.

"Yeah yeah, yeah we all know it" said Vageta Jr. "I know that, now lets go Trunks, Roshi."

Roshi who was watching quietly went with them. 

After a couple hours of flying in particular direction for any reason they stopped "Now as you can see this is a vacant area, besides the fact that I have the Dragon Balls buried here" laughed Vageta Jr.

"Hey I was thinking if Viola was killed how could there be Dragon Balls" asked Master Roshi.

"Well what do you think I did for ten years? Did you think that I sat around and did nothing? No I was out working; I went to Planet New Namek and dragged over a new guardian for Earth" said Vageta Jr.

"Ah a new guardian, but wouldn't the Dragon Ball change" said Master Roshi.

"Of course, no changes too drastic. Instead of a month to take to generate a new wish it takes six. It can't grant immortality, it defiantly can't kill, and it can't grant anything evil" explained Vageta.

"It must've been hard work for a Namek to do that" said Master Roshi.

"That's why I wonder if I didn't find any Dragon Balls until three years into my search." Said Trunks as he remembers swimming in a lake when he found one at the bottom of the lake.

"So shall we make a wish" said Vageta Jr. as he uncovered the buried Dragon Balls.

"What do you have planned on wishing for" said Master Roshi as he got into one of his wise old man moods?

"I'm going to wish for, um, this will scare the piss out of Molecule" said Vageta Jr., as he couldn't stop laughing. "This is something so unprecedented that will make are job so much easier."

"Well you got are attention you can continue" said Trunks impatiently.

"Okay we wish that every Human power level boast a hundred times and from there it will only take a little motivation before they learn how to go Super Human" said Vageta Jr. as he smirked.

"Oh yeah, I can be at the top of the game. Oh yeah" said Master Roshi as he flexed his pathetic muscles. "I will rule."

Trunks fell to the ground and got back up and said "nothing evil, sorry to brake the bubble. I really don't think regular Humans are up to the physical change."

"Damn you're right, then what the hell should we wish for" yelled Vageta Jr.

"Can it wish for a new fully developed Bio Android? As long as it is good I don't think it should be a problem" said Trunks's as his own words sank into himself. He saw the imaged of the blue Molecule (by the way if you're wondering Molecule looks exactly like a Cell Jr. except adult formed), and the idea of what he just said and shuttered.

"I guess that is the best idea yet" said Master Roshi as he twirled his beard with his finger.

"It shall be it than" announced Vageta Jr. He looked at the Dragon Balls and yelled "Shenlong I summon you."

The glorious Dragon called Shenlong appeared in the sky. It said "what is your wish."

"I wish that a Bio Android exactly opposite, but just as powerful as Molecule would be created. He shall work for us in a united effort to destroy the evil plaguing this planet" screamed Vageta Jr.

Shenlong looked down at the inferior creatures before him and his eyes glowed by the magical bond that he was set by and it screamed "granted."

From the mouth of Shenlong a glowing form hit the ground and a burst of light and energy surrounded the form. An explosion that resembled an Earthquake rocked the ground for a hundred miles.

'Who am I, what is my purpose?' thought the creature that came fourth by Shenlong. 

The light died down and Trunks saw the first glimpse of the creature. It looked exactly like a Human, except it had spiraling markings covering its, no his (it came raw, if you no what I mean) arms and underneath the knees. It also had more blue marks on his chest and a blue marking of lines going down his spine.

Vageta Jr. closed his eyes and waited to feel the power level and he almost pissed his pants when he did.

Master Roshi looked at the creature and once he had a good look he was throwing a clothes capsule. It made a puff and he was the first one to talk to the creature and he said "hey why don't you put some clothes on."

The Bio Android was deep in thought, when the old man interrupted him; Master Roshi unknown to him, saying "put some clothes on." He saw the minor explosion and he understood. He casually walked over to the clothes and put some on. 

Trunks finally got around to saying "hi I'm Trunks what's your name." He said that out of courtesy and politeness. 

The Bio Android looked at the youth that called himself Trunks and came up with his own name, Excalibur. He coughed than said "I am Excalibur. I need to know why or what is the purpose of my existence."

Vageta Jr. said something that would piss Trunks off for a long time. He said "to kill Molecule, that is your only reason for existing."

Trunks immediately countered saying "to live long and prosper. Please excuse my friend Vageta Jr., he's kind of messed up in the head." He than shot a sharp glare at Vageta Jr.

"However we do need your help, this planet called Earth is in a grave trouble. A creature called Molecule is on the rampage and he will kill everyone if we don't stop it" said Master Roshi as he got his old wise man attitude on. 

"To kill Molecule, save Earth and live long and prosper. Once I achieve those I shall know the meaning of my existence" announced Excalibur. 

"Enough with this foolishness are we going to get Trunks to the next level of a Super Saiyan or not" said Vageta Jr.

"Hey that doesn't happen over night, you know" said Trunks as he powered up to Super Saiyan. "I am willing to bet against myself though." He said in peer confidence.

"Okay this what we're going to do Excalibur" said Vageta Jr. as he powered up to Super Saiyan three. "We're going to beat Trunks senseless."

Excalibur looked at Vageta Jr. in horror, he liked this Trunks character more than Vageta Jr. and now he was suppose to beat all of the senses out of Trunks. "I don't want to hurt Trunks. I see no reason to knock all of his senses out if we need him to help defeat Molecule."

"Don't worry I have sensu beans, they revive the injured completely" said Vageta Jr. as he grabbed his bag of sensu beans and tossed them to Master Roshi.

"Plus this is to help make me stronger" said Trunks, but before he could talk anymore Excalibur went in front of him and punched him in the stomach.

Vageta Jr. not wanting to miss out in any fun went behind Trunks and hit him in the head with a powerful kick. 

Trunks went flying by Vageta Jr.'s kick he came to a stop when Excalibur hammered him into the ground. He flew up and punched at Excalibur, who easily dodge it and was blasted right back into the ground by Vageta Jr.

Excalibur sensing an opportunity flew down head on and stopped an inch away from Trunk's stomach. From there he launched a powerful ki ball at Trunks. The explosion sent him flying into Vageta Jr.

Vageta Jr. pushed Excalibur away and waited for Trunks to come up. He got sick of waiting and yelled "surely the great son of Gosu; the killer of a Super Saiyan three can with stand a minor attack like that."

"Vageta Jr. why isn't he using his full strength, I can sense that this isn't his full power" said Excalibur with curiosity. 

Instead of Vageta Jr. answering Trunks interrupted saying "I need to increase a level here in my Saiyan stage, than increase a level in my Human stage. That way my combined stage is will be unstoppable". He wiped blood of his arm and spat a mouthful of blood out.

"Oh" said Excalibur as Trunks punched him.

Vageta Jr. kicked Trunks in the face from Trunks's left side and chopped him in the back. When Trunks went flying because of Vageta Jr. mighty chop, Excalibur uppercut Trunks.

Trunks managed to stop himself and turned around and shot a ki blast at the approaching Vageta Jr. He predicted Excalibur next attack so he shifted his head to the left and kicked up. His kick landed where no man ever wants to be hit.

Excalibur flew high into the sky and started to gather ki. Once he had a sufficient amount to the point where he would only knock Trunks unconscious and not kill him he released the attack. 

Trunks saw a huge energy coming; he panicked. The blast would kill him for sure; he had to stop it. He flew up to it and shot his own beam into it, the blast sent him flying into the ground. "You bastard, I will not die" yelled Trunks as he flew up to the beam.

Vageta Jr. was very amused by Trunks lack of knowledge, this creature was their slave and Trunks was worried. He than blew out in laughter, this was funny the boy might go Super Saiyan two by stupidity.

This time the beam exploded in his face and he was blown into the ground again. Now he lay in the ground as the slow moving beam slowly approached. An image of his father evaporating was in his head.

Excalibur hated to see the youth called Trunks in emotional pain, but he told him to make him stronger.

Trunks yelled for a final time as he went Super Saiyan two. He flew at the beam and used a Kamehame Wave successfully; his attack blasted Excalibur's attack away. 

"So this is the human ambition" said Excalibur as he swatted Trunks's attack away. It was more powerful than before, but still pathetic compared to his Trunks's true power.

"This is enough; we don't want to kill Trunks. We will let him gain a level in the upcoming battle" said Vageta Jr.

"Have a sensu bean" said Master Roshi as he pulled out a small bag and threw a sensu bean to Trunks.

Trunks caught the sensu bean and ate it greedily. "Thanks Master Roshi" he said as he swallowed the bean. 

Excalibur flew down to the ground and powered down. He looked around and said "what are we to do now?"

"Sleep" said Trunks as he sat down, than laid backwards onto the ground. "Get some rest before tomorrow."

Vageta Jr. laid back and quickly fell asleep dreaming of glories days. 

Master Roshi pulled out a capsule and threw it. In a little "puff" a sleeping bag was laying on the ground.

Excalibur sat down and looked at the stars it was a comforting view. He knew so little about this world yet he was already found people to trust, but...

Trunks woke up when Vageta rose his ki as a weird alarm clock. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, it couldn't be time to leave yet, He yawned and stood up and he found a capsule and threw it on the ground. After the "puff" a table with a meal that could feed an army for a day, was set before him.

"I guess I don't have to ask 'who's making breakfast'" said Master Roshi as he walked to them from behind a bush. "When you got to go, you go to go."

"Disgusting" snorted Vageta Jr. as he ate the entire bowl of rice.

Excalibur was still sitting and he refused to eat and he just waited for them to finish eating. He had no use for food, so he didn't need to eat it.

Trunks finished and started to fly off in the other direction, he went Super Human while he waited for the rest to catch up. In no time Excalibur was right next to him.

"I thought you guys waited for each other" said Excalibur.

"I usually do, but this time I am too anxious and I, um; I don't know" answered Trunks as he slowed down for the others to catch up.

Vageta Jr. caught up in moments after Trunks stopped and said "the old man says he is too weak to come so he decided not to come. That coward I don't stand a chance and I still come."

"Don't say that" said Trunks as he started to fly again.

"It seems the human transformation and the Saiyan transformation is opposite. While the Saiyans get cocky and arrogant, the humans get all self righteous to the cause" said Excalibur. 

Vageta Jr. snorted and then continued to fly, no one talked until they got to the destine place. Vageta Jr. landed and he looked around, he saw nothing. He then concentrated on the ki everywhere and found a gigantic one flying towards them at rapid speed.

Trunks waited then he got anxious again so he started to stretch. How could anyone stand all of this waiting? He knew he was they're for less then ten minutes so didn't speak up.

Vageta Jr. opened his eyes and saw the blue monster that called itself Molecule. So this is how he would die, perfect a warriors death. "So you came after all, I was beginning to think that you chickened out."

"Sure" said Molecule as he looked at the new guy with them. "Ah you brought a new pet."

"Shut up and fight me." To everyone's surprise it was Trunks running out and attacking Molecule.

Molecule punched to his side and nailed Trunks in the chest. The momentum of his punch and Trunks running made Trunks go flying head over heals for a mile. "Now since a got the weakling out of here we shall fight."

"I'll fight, watch and learn Excalibur" said Vageta Jr. as he powered up to Super Saiyan three. 

"Very well I guess you will fight me" said Molecule as he got ready for the fight.

"Don't worry you won't be disappointed, after all I will kill you." Vageta Jr. said it with more confidence then he had; in fact he knew he would die today.

"Well I will just have to kill you first, won't I" say Molecule as he charge at Vageta Jr. He kicked at Vageta Jr.'s head, just for it to be blocked.

After the first kick everything went into a rumble of kicks and punches to Excalibur, but he knew Molecule was just playing around with Vageta Jr. He hardly noticed the injured Trunks walking back rubbing his head. He wasn't even powered up, what a fool he was.

Vageta Jr. formed a ki ball in his left hand and went for a punch, the punch miss so he fired it at Molecule's head. 

The blast was knocked away with an effortless block, but this was interesting. Only how long until this guy actually got smart? Thought Molecule as he sped behind Vageta Jr.'s back and hammered Vageta Jr. into the ground.

Vageta Jr. hit the ground with tremendous force. The breath got knocked out of him and he could only gasp for air. Once he managed to stand up Molecule sent a volley of ki blast at Vageta Jr.

Excalibur watched in horror as the creature attacked Vageta Jr. However it was very unique how the creature just toyed around with Vageta Jr. even during the volley of ki blasts, surly he could have easily destroyed him. Why did he toy around with the arrogant Vageta Jr.?

Trunks powered up to Super Human and then with tremendous effort he turned on his Super Saiyan Blood, with his Super Huyan transformation complete he felt better. He could hardly feel the pain given by Molecule's punch.

"So this is you're true power? Why didn't you start out with it?" Asked Excalibur as politely as he could.

"Yes this is my most powerful form, but I didn't start out with it because I was trying to transform my Super Human form into a greater level for I could be stronger and advance into this a better form than this." Said Trunks as he raised his hand and the dirt from under the earth exploded.

"You should help Vageta Jr. out, at this past he will die" said Excalibur as he watched Vageta Jr. get the snout kicked out of him.

"No he wouldn't except it. He may only be 1/8 Saiyan, but he has the foolish pride most Saiyans have. He would prefer death than me humiliating him by coming to his rescue" said Trunks as he watched Vageta get hell beat out of him.

"Death before life, I don't understand. I would be grateful to have someone help me than die" said Excalibur as Molecule blast Vageta Jr. into the ground.

"Now now Vageta Jr. are you ready to give up and send in one of those nincompoops. Or should I kill you and let one of those idiots replace you and soon join you into the other world" said Molecule in triumph. He raised his hand and aimed it at Vageta Jr. "Like stealing from a baby this is too easy" laughed Molecule.

"No I won't let you kill them you asshole. I will never let you...." 

"Let me see all the attacks I have, from all of the fighters almost two hundred years ago. I know...Final" the energy gathered "Flash" he let the energy lose at Vageta Jr.

Vageta froze; this was his attack that was passed down from generation to generation the attack of the original Vageta his great grandfather. So he was going to die, that was okay. 

Excalibur had enough of Vageta Jr.'s foolishness. Right before the beam would kill Vageta Jr. he kicked Vageta Jr. Vageta Jr. went flying into a nearby mountain. Excalibur looked up and shot a signal ki ball into the beam, the ball pushed the beam backward into the heavens.

Molecule was impressed by the power of the new guy, but he wasn't scared. Nothing scared him, nothing. "I think you found flaw number two, nothing scares me."

Excalibur snorted that was only a warming up. Then he teleported behind Molecule and hit him in the back. "Sorry, I guess I'm a backstabber. I guess I will have to make up for it." He than kicked Molecule in the hip clearly dislodging the creatures bottoms half of the body.

Molecule was getting a weird feeling about this guy, why would a new person he never even felt the ki of until last night be this strong.

Excalibur decided to get rid of Molecules burden so he blasted off the creature's legs. With a weird blue blood splattering the ground he decide to remove the creatures head and go home.

The pain, the over whelming pain Molecule felt as he lost his legs in a greenish blast.

Excalibur put his hands out and had them face inward and he formed a ki beam was flowing in the middle. He put Molecules head in the gap of his arms and pulled his arms back as quick as he could.

Molecule felt Excalibur's hands on his shoulder, but he was watching the ki beam in front of him. Then in a second he was falling, actually just his head.

Trunks watched Molecule's head fall from the body and he watches as the head hit the ground with a thud. He saw the body land close to the head.

"The task is done, may we leave" said Excalibur as he landed. He felt a sudden movement in the pieces of Molecule's body. He raised his hand and a huge ki beam blasted the remaining pieces.

"I don't like it Excalibur I really don't like this" said Trunks as he started to shake rapidly and out of control. He powered down and he collapsed onto the ground, he quickly got up and he started to fly away. He fell again "what the hell is wrong with me."

Excalibur looked at Trunks; he was ill, but this suddenly. He teleported to him and than to a human hospital. He walked in and said "this guy is ill, cure him."

A nurse went to check on the teenager in the nice looking man arms. "What happened" she demanded to know?

"After I got rid of a friend he started to shake then he collapsed" said Excalibur. 

"Got rid of a friend? Yeah sure, um, please wait here we want you to fill some forms out" said the nurse as she watched a couple doctors cart Trunks off. She than went to the back room and pulled out a clipboard with paper on it. "Fill these out."

Excalibur sat down and started to read them than he got an idea. "Ma'am can I go get his grandfather, I really don't know any of his personal information." He hoped it wouldn't sound too odd. 

"What is his phone number?" Demanded the nurse.

"I don't know I just met Trunks." Said Excalibur as he teleported to Master Roshi. He found Master Roshi and grabbed him, he than teleported back to the hospital.

The nurse looked around she couldn't see the young man. She than looked back up and was shocked to see him back with an old man." 

"Why am I here Excalibur? I was doing something important" said Master Roshi as he threw down his empty soda can.

"Trunks is not well, you need to fill forms. I took him here; he had a fever like disease" explained Excalibur. 

"He was hurt, what did Molecule do to him? His father would never forgive me..." He was going to say more, but explosion shock the ground.

Excalibur ran outside to see Molecule inside a pothole that building could fit in. "What did you do to Trunks? I swear I will kill you if you harm him any more."

"Join me, just join me. Let's become one, together we might be able to live in inner peace" said Molecule in a hallucinating chant. "Come find your true destiny, my friend aren't we all the same. Stupid humans to do their dirty work create us both."

Excalibur was thinking this man must be mad he was created for a use not for dirty work. "No I wasn't created just to do 'dirty work' they needed me and I shall not fail them."

"Oh now did they ever tell you that they cared for you, did Vageta Jr. ever say hi or did he say obey me worthless one." Said Molecule has he begged Excalibur to join him. "Well am I right or wrong?"

"He did tell me his orders, but Trunks was nice he treated me with my dignity." He was starting to realize where this creature was going, into mind games.

"Bull crap we all know that after you 'defeat me' they would forget you" said Molecule.

Excalibur felt an injured, but large ki fly in this direction. It was Vageta Jr. Than Excalibur said "it is hard to forget your creations and hardly your most unworthy ones."

"Sure, take from a person who knows. You are today's big toy tomorrow it will be aliens getting resurrected and what the hell is after that." Molecule would persuade Excalibur. 

"If I am a toy, than how am I able to live" said Excalibur.

"Are you really allowed to live or are you bound by the rules of that cursed dragon" sneered Molecule?

"I don't know" confessed Excalibur. "Surely I after I fulfill my mission the boundary of the law by the dragon would brake."

"No it won't, you will forever be a slave. Join me in freedom and we shall live are own life free."

"Freedom" he said, he really never thought of being a slave. "How would I become free if we unite? Wouldn't that make me useless just power you up?"

"You would become free, both of are minds would become one. So you too would also have a power boast." This was going to be longer than he thought. "Please join me and we shall become free of are burdens."

"Tell me, how do we unite and become free as you preach it would" said Excalibur.

"Just let it go and relax, concentrate on me" this was perfect. Molecule concentrated on Excalibur and he also let go ki binds so Excalibur couldn't change his mind.

Excalibur didn't like the idea anymore, but he didn't struggle. After all soon he would be free. He saw Trunks crawling out of the hospital.

"Excalibur no, don't trust him. I'll let you go free, just don't." Trunks than tried to stand up, but were too weak to.

"Let me out, I want out. No what have I done" yelled Excalibur. He started to get closer to Molecule and his physical form started to fade away into Molecules.

Molecule started to laugh out loud this was funny. "You were easy to convince I shall own all of your power. Only slightly will my mind change along with my physical form." 

"No" yelled Excalibur as his own last words and than there was anything, but a blank.

Out of nowhere Trunks heard "Final Flash." The beam hit the shield, but it had no effect. That is when Trunks decided to do his own attack. "Kame...Hame...ha" shouted as he shot the blast at full blast. Like the Final Flash it had no effect.

"Damn it, Trunks do you know how to do the fusion dance" yelled Vageta Jr. as he flew in, he was the one who shot the 'Final Flash' attack.

"I think, actually no I don't have a damn clue" said Trunks as he fell onto the ground once again. It was stupid to put that much energy into an attack when you had no energy at all.

"Boy eat a sensu bean and get off your butt" said Vageta Jr. as he threw a sensu bean down.

As soon as Trunks ate the bean an explosion happened, now where Molecule and Excalibur stood was one form. It on was a guy that had more muscles than a Super Saiyan three and we all know they are the buff daddy's of the universe.

"Mow ha ha ha none of you could defeat me. I am the all powerful I am beyond Molecule or Excalibur I am Zenith the Destroyer." Yelled the creation in front of Trunks.

He had a blue body like Molecule, but it had a humanoid form like Excalibur. It also had the tattoo like markings on Excalibur, but now they were purple. 

"You bastard I will not let you make a mock of Excalibur" said Vageta Jr. as he stood up. He than charged at Zenith he kicked at the form and found nothing where his foot was. He didn't feel anything for long; soon a chop in the back of his head knocked him unconscious.

"Come play with me Trunks, tell me do you know what it is like to die" asked Zenith. "I guess you do parent murderer, you killed your father."

"I didn't kill him, I just relieved him of the evil inside of him" said Trunks as he powered up into Super Human and than he turned on his Saiyan blood. Now he was a Super Huyan, he was more powerful than Vageta Jr., but not stronger than Zenith. 

"Fine I will play with you if you insist I was just going to eliminate everyone on this planet besides you" said Zenith as he punched at Trunks.

Trunks barely blocked it and then kicked Zenith in the legs. The kick didn't even effect Zenith, which was a surprise.

"Awe the real power of a hybrid Saiyan and Human, how pathetic. I was hoping for a challenge" said Zenith as he formed a ki ball in his left hand and punched Trunks in the stomach with it.

The explosion blew Trunks into the street and he continued going down past the sewage system. He finally stopped and he flew up, just to get kicked into an empty warehouse. 

"Tell me Trunks are you feeling the burn yet? I know the only reason why you aren't trying is because of all of the innocents in the area." Zenith than raised his and yelled and soon an explosion wiped out everything insight. 

It even knocked Trunks out of his Super Huyan form. Trunks immediately powered up to Super Human even before he realized what happened. 

Trunks got up and looked around, all of those people they didn't know what was coming. This angered him deeply and he was afraid if he couldn't even stop it how would other people would. "How could you, how could you Excalibur?"

"My third mistake, I want to feel this power you hold so dear to heart and this massacre of innocents isn't enough" said Zenith in anger. "I know you want to release it you just can't. My prototype Cell even had to beat the sense into a pathetic hybrid of a Saiyan in order to get destroyed."

"I won't let you get away with it, Kamehame ha" yelled Trunks as a ki beam formed in his hands. 

The beam was easily deflected by Zenith. "Surely the fact that I killed your Master Roshi and your father figure Vageta the pathetic Jr. has angered you."

Trunks didn't even think of that, they killed them this was one step beyond mad. He couldn't handle this, why the hell that everyone he ever cares for die. He felt a tear run down his face and than he went Super Human two.

Trunks went from white to a whitish blue color. His former white spiked hair basically fell down and became blue. Than his eyes turned red and a red stripe went down his left side of his face that ended just before the bottom of the jaw. 

"Awe this is even less then a Super Huyan" Zenith said the last part with a sneer. "Perfect something even more pathetic, just what I needed."

Trunks powered down then powered up to Super Saiyan two and then he turned on his advance Super Human two blood. The form that came out was a Super Huyan two. It looked like a Super Saiyan three with blue hair instead of gold and instead of turquoise eyes his eye were red and each side of the face had a red streak down it.

The power up also came with another nasty surprise to Trunks; his tail was back and covered with blue fur. "Is this the power you were looking for?"

"No I expected it to be more powerful. I shall still beat you" said Zenith with no sign of worry in his voice.

"Sure" said Trunks as he flew up to Zenith. "I really think you should take a polygraph test on that last statement." He than punched Zenith in the stomach and threw him onto the ground.

Zenith got up and laughed, that was all. "Fine since you seem to think you can beat me I shall teach you a lesson." Zenith than powered up to a power past Trunks's. "Do you see I am the only person that will ever be able to rule the universe?"

"Fine you want to play?" Trunks than powered up even more, He powered up to the point where his aura was gone and it was just electricity. "Now who is stronger?"

"So we got a little competition going" said Zenith as he powered up past Trunks again. "Now you must see my point."

"Unfortunately I don't, you see you are just exaggerating your power and I am not" said Trunks with a smile on his face. "Now I will stop using Master Roshi's Kamehame Wave attack and use my own."

"Yeah right giving up your most powerful attack, just to honor a weakling." Said Zenith, now he was scared.

"Oh yeah" said Trunks as he threw a capsule, it exploded to reveal his most sacred artifact. The Spear of Light, he grabbed it and said "are you not scared? This spear can evaporate evil. That was how I so called murdered my father." 

"I doubt it will kill me after all being capable of death isn't one of my mistakes." Said Zenith as he formed a ki ball in his hand.

"Spear" yelled Trunks as he put all of his energy into the Spear of Light and threw it as hard as he could at Zenith.

Zenith shot his ball at the Spear of Light. The ball faded away before it even came near the Spear. "Maw ha ha ha, this only where I start at."

"Spear fire" yelled Trunks. The spear stopped and shot a powerful blast at Zenith. The beam ripped through Zenith at the point where Zenith couldn't even regenerate.

His left arms and head were all that were left of Zenith. "Ha ha ha not even that will not stop me I am all-powerful and I kill you." Zenith separated into Excalibur and Molecule, Excalibur was the injured form and Molecule was still complete.

"What on earth" said Trunks in total shock?

Molecule wasted no time; he walked up to Excalibur and absorbed him with his hands. Then once again the Zenith character was right back. "Now I won't be able to hold back, because of the worthless Excalibur. He is far too weak to stop me now."

"Is that what you think, I will relieve Excalibur too" said Trunks as he charged at Zenith.

Zenith kicked Trunks in the jaw and shot a ki blast that drilled Trunks into the ground. "I will relieve all three of us; I will kill all of us and this miserable planet." Zenith began to charge a ki ball the size of a small moon and growing.

Trunks picked up his spear and begun to charge ki into the point of it. Soon his ki was swirling around the spear and made the spear a bright white color that had electricity flickering through it.

"Your effort shall be futile" screamed Zenith as he shot his moon size attack at Trunks and even more the earth. He than puts even more ki into it and watched it swell up.

Trunks flew up to the blast within inches to it and blasted it with a ki beam by his spear. The spear at first forced back, than the giant ki ball pushed back closer too Trunks. "I shall not lose; I will win" yelled Trunks as he forced more ki into the beam. At this point maintaining his physical form was hard; much less using this amount of ki would kill him anyways.

"Give up, die a warrior's death, soon you will die of extensive ki usage. That would be a pity dieing because of a useless heart attack" yelled Zenith as he tried to put more ki into his moon sized ki ball.

"No" said Trunks as his spear boosted into splinters. He than just started to use his hands instead of ki amplifier weapon. He was beyond exhaustion, his body was tired his brain was tired. With every vein looking like a baseball bat was shoved in them, he fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Now you lose, you Saiyan half bred..." Zenith than heard the most terrifying words ever. 

"Kamehame ha" yelled a shady figure that was beside Zenith. The figure watched as Zenith was evaporated into nothing. Zenith's attack faded away with Zenith.

Trunks looked up and rubbed his head, he thought for sure he was dead. It could've been longer than fifteen minutes since he lost consciousness. He saw the pants of a guy that was taller then him.

"Hi kid how are you doing" asked the shady character?

"Fine, welcome to the land of the living. Dad" said Trunks as he recognized his father.

"Only for a day, King Ki told me about what Goku did. Goku came back for a day, just a day though Trunks" said Gosu. 

"Only a day, what am I to show you in a day" asked Trunks?

"Show me whatever you want, son. Iget you back for a day" said Gosu as he helped up his son.

"My life died again dad, Master Roshi was my grandpa for the last year. Vageta Jr. my mentor is dead now" said Trunks. "Worse of all I only get you back for one day."

"Better than nothing" said Gosu as he hugged his son. "I never thought I would see you until the day of your death."

"The only thing I had to show you was my Spear" Trunks grabbed a piece of it. "My only possession is in splinters." 

"Now from heaven I had my eye on you so, who is the girl?" Said Gosu as he laughed.

"Donna, um, she is, um a girl" said Trunks as he blushed.

"Is your skin pink or is it just my imagination" asked Gosu as he continued to laugh.

"Dad, I only have a day with me leave some good memories" said Trunks trying to change the subject.

"No if I make you mad you will remember me better" said Gosu.

"Where are we even at?" Said Trunks, just remembering Excalibur tacking him here.

"More like what was here? Let fly around we will find out eventually" said Gosu as he took to the air.

Trunks flew on quietly, until they came to his own small city. "Let's go eat."

"Good idea and we can have Chinese food" said Gosu as he licked his lips.

"No Chinese food we would just is hungry again in an hour. I know let's go eat at Pizza Palace." 

"No I will not eat Italian anything, I swear that is all serve in heaven" said Gosu firmly.

"I'm not really hungry dad, I missed you so much and now I don't know what to say" said Trunks, he than sighed.

Gosu landed and sat down on a bench, Trunks followed him. "My boy you were so young now look at you. I see a young man that is going around in circles."

"Huh" said Trunks with a grunt.

"Boy you have to get over the guilt trip. When a person dies it is not your fault it is bound to come anyways" said Gosu as he put his arm on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah sure, it isn't fair still" said Trunk.

"Boy death is the most fair thing in a person's lifetime. It doesn't matter race, age, and gender. Every person gets it rich, poor, and mid class" said Gosu as he looked sharply at his son.

"Okay I get the point lets go do something" said Trunks as he got up.

Now it was Gosu's turn to change the subject. "You are so powerful, I mean I am good but you are unbelievably good."

"Yeah right the only reason why I try hard, because some day I wanted to fight you dad. So in my training I used the pain of lost chances to get where I am at" said Trunks.

"I would fight you, but I don't want to give you a spanking front of all the people" said Gosu.

"If only I was that much of a push over. I would fight you, but I am already wasted. It is not every day a sudden illness strikes you and you defend off a madman from your planet" said Trunks.

"It seems that you get better at it with age" said Gosu as he remembered his own death.

"Right now I really could careless about my killing problems" said Trunks with a yawn.

"You have Saiyan blood in you, you live to fight and destroy."

"It seems my blood is always at stake" said Trunks as he cried out in laughter.

"No you haven't heard anything I got a couple stories to tell you. When I was your age before the ripe old age of the Super Saiyan. An evil sentient zoo collector came to take me and the others. Not only that, but I talked to him the other day when I went to the home of the infinite losers. We had a good laugh when I told him how I died" said Gosu as he started to laugh.

"Go on with the story" said Trunks as he imagined the image.

"Anyways we got down to talk about it and he was pissed that you killed me. He always figured I would die of to much power" said Gosu as he laughed.

"No not that stories the other one" said Trunks.

"Anyways he sent his minions down to capture us. I was killed and your mother barely escaped with her life, but they did manage to capture Leo and Gosun. The funny things are the old Trunks that I named you after wished for two Saiyans so we would pair up. Now I am getting past the point. So I was eventually wished back, it is not the same to die and not have your body by the way. So we went to the chamber of light and time and trained. That is where I fell in love with your mom. Flames in there toasted her and I treated her back to health in those conditions. So eventually Leo and Gosun managed to come back wildly in love it seemed they had more fun then disappointment on their little adventure. Then there was peace for over six or seven years and then the attacks of the clones happened. In fact it was on your birthday May 11. I stayed behind to try to protect you guys from them. I battled viscously and became a Super Saiyan two. It didn't matter they knocked my around for a bit just playing around which wasn't really fun for me. Soon they sent me down into the ground and made a circle around me each about two miles away and shot at me. That was the climax of my life, the shots hit me at the same time and I would have died do to the injuries. Then I met Goku Jr. he took me to his house and almost nursed me back to health. Suddenly I took a turn for the worse and I was going to die right there. He had a powerful magician use a spell to make a fuse; the fusion saved my life." Gosu took a breath that was a big sacrifice a stranger made for him. "Let me tell you something Goku Jr. was a man of morals, he wouldn't let me die so he fused with me against his wife's word."

"I never knew" said Trunks.

"So both of us combined gave us, Gosuk as we called are self, the ability to change into a Super Saiyan three. That very moment we decided to kill the clones, after all they were making muck out of earth. So we went over there and killed the clones off almost effortlessly. Then we decided to go to Master Roshi's house, which was kind, a rough after all they all wanted me and not Goku Jr. So I say my good byes and leave, then a whole army of frog creatures surround me I kick some major tail. And so and so eventually the zookeeper himself comes down using super technology he became an untouchable. So we all go were monkey on him and squash him. After a couple years of peace the famous Prince Shinrow third in command of butt face Minion comes along. Now he is the guy that just wouldn't die. After we killed him he came back as a plant of himself, an android and about seventy ways. He was the one that planted the evil in me, so his spirit came back and took over me and he or me killed..." he begun to cry.

"Yeah dad keeps it together for the story" said trunks softly. 

"Well he destroyed everyone through me and the happiest thing of my life came along. You took over and without a second thought you did what you had to. You killed him and me with your Spear of Light. You became my superior and I could never thank you enough if I had been here for thousands of days" said Gosu with a smile.

"Then your little boy sent on a quest for the dragon balls, he found them to late and was sent into a deep depression afterwards. He finds comfort in his friends and on the last day of school another chapter in the Last Saiyans book begins. He found away to manipulate genes to create a false anger to become a Super Saiyan two and he finally for once he earns a power up and creates the first Super Human two, wiping out the only achievement his dear mother had." Said Trunks as he yawned.

"Look into the sky it is late, we should say good bye. When you fall asleep tonight I will be gone in the morning" said Gosu.

"I don't want you to go again" said Trunks in a sobbed out voice.

"My boy good bye is just until next time" said Gosu. 

"Until next time daddy" said Trunks as he fell asleep on his dad's lap.

The night went on and all Gosu could do is look at his son thinking 'until next time.' Suddenly he got a five-minute call from King Ki and he awoke Trunks. When he was sure Trunks was awake and he started to fade away he called out "until next time my son. You make me proud."

Trunks got up and watched his dad go back to the other world. "Dad until next time" he screamed at the top of his lungs as his dad faded away.

Trunks walked on quietly, what should he do now? He continued to walk and he eventually found himself at the school. He looked at it; it seemed so nice to the healing eyes of Trunks. He stood there and than he heard a call it was Donna he looked at her.

"Hey I know why you weren't at the party. I saw you, that was cool how did you manage to fly or move that quick" she asked?

"Years upon years of practice" he answered.

"No he is a freak that's what I say" said a person from his side.

He looked and saw it was Dallas "huh?"

"Man I respected you and you are some kind of Superman. Why didn't you trust me or tell me. I can't believe you Trunks" said Dallas with a sneer.

"Hey Dallas I will give you a ride home. Plus I agree with you, no boy that can blow me up with a look I am not being around" said Donna as she opened up the door of her car for Dallas.

Trunks let the anger get a hold of him; he flew in front of the car at supersonic speeds and stopped in front of it. "Sure you are all full of B.S. you call me the trader. Now you know why I didn't tell you, it wasn't my fault that I was born with strength that could defeat any grown man."

"Gets out of my way freak" yelled Donna as she hit the accelerator on her corvette.

Trunks stopped the car with his pinky and warned them "I suggest that you get out of this car or when I blow it up you two will die with it."

Donna and Dallas jumped out as quickly as they could.

Trunks than blasted the car away without a second thought. "Humph, you retards you are so jealous it isn't even funny." Trunks than flew off, now what would he do. He couldn't fly around all day.

He eventually found a nice meadow and landed, he walked up to an apple tree and ate all of the apples on it. "Man this is getting weird" he said to himself. 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter Two: The DarkKing

Three years later

Trunks looked at his life, if only the first time living in the wild was this satisfying. He had everything he ever wanted his spear repaired and working as good as ever. A full belly and most of all his happiness, yes for the first time since he was just a toddler he was truly happy.

He walked up to a pond and looked at the reflections and said "Yikes, I better get a haircut or I will be like I was the first time."

He flew on for an hour and stopped at a city. He walked for a while until he came across a barbershop. He walked in and went to the front desk and said "I need a haircut." 

"That is for sure, look at your hair" said the old man. 

The man jumped up and screamed "it is him, do you remember me."

"Huh" was the only thing he could say.

"Just past four years ago you stopped an armed robber from shooting down my old shop at the mall" said the old man.

"Oh yeah now I remember" said Trunks.

"Here let me fix your hair up for free" said the man as he forced Trunks onto the seat.

Thirty minutes later Trunks long wild black hair was reduced down to a normal small black hair cut that most people had. "Thanks" said Trunks as he got up.

"I don't think so, but you seemed to grown some facial hair. I know I will shave it so sit back down" said the barber.

Trunks obeyed and sat down quietly. Soon shaving cream covered his face and the barber carefully shaved Trunks's face with a razor. "Thanks again" said Trunks as he got back up.

"I thought a fine gentleman like you would only come around once in a lifetime. I was wrong, like my grandpa use to say in situations like this. Until next time friend" said the barber.

Trunks started to laugh like a madman; he finally calmed down than said "before my dad died he use to say that. I never thought I would here it again, until next time."

The old man watched as Trunks went outside and watched as Trunks rocketed out of the city followed by a cloud of dust.

"Oh my god I never would of thought" said Trunks as he flew around the sky like a madman. He barely missed a jet fighter as he flew around. After a while he noticed the jet following him so he stooped and said "my friend why do you follow me around?"

The jet fighter's pilot opened the hatch and said "we got word saying some people were flying around wanting a challenge in a fight. They were doing some damage and to bring out the culprit they wanted."

Trunks looked at the pilot, he than said "which way."

"Where Omega City used to be" answered the pilot.

"Omega City" said Trunks, which was the city Zenith blew up. He remembered the pilot saying 'used to be.' "Thanks, um, what direction is it?"

The pilot pointed northeast. "Good day sir, I have to go."

Trunks flew to the sight and was there in no time. He saw groups of people just talking and pointed their fingers at stuff and watched it blow to shreds. Trunks landed and growled out "looking for a fight."

Four males and a female were there and they looked at him and one of them answered. "Yes we are, but a worthless boy like you aren't worth it."

"Daddy he's kind of cute" said the girl.

"Tomaha surely you can see it is just a human" said her father.

"No not really, look he has a tail like us" said Tomaha.

"Are you guys Saiyans" said Trunks in surprise?

"Yes we are the last Saiyans. A few years ago we flew by and felt strange, but incredible power coming from this spot. Now tell me Saiyan where did it come from" said the Male.

"I was the one who was giving off that power and my name is Trunks" said Trunks in response.

"That is not a Saiyan name" said one of the other males.

"Like I care" said Trunks. 

"So a Saiyan was really giving off the power. Tell me what line was your parents in, we thought that only us and a few other Saiyans were the only survivors." Said the first male.

"My parents heritage is not known by me, although my master was of the line of Vageta" said Trunks. The first Trunks was the son of Prince Vageta. "Trunks wished my parents from the Dragon Balls, so I guess that would make me of that line too."

"Liar, Saiyans can only live up to one hundred and seventy years tops. The time line is too great it was impossible" said a third male.

"My parents knew him in their first years of life" said Trunks.

"I can tell by your blue eyes that you aren't even a purebred Saiyan" said the final male.

"I may not be 'purebred', but I am stronger than any other Saiyan" said Trunks.

"Really, daddy can I fight him" said Tomaha.

"Ean I don't think it would be wise" said one of the Saiyans.

"Sure she can fight him, after all he probably can't even get to Super Saiyan" said Ean.

The girl went Super Saiyan and charged at Trunks. She kicked and punched at Trunks. 

Trunks was barely dodging each of these attacks, so he decided to go Super Saiyan. "Now it is my turn."

"What" said the Tomaha? She dodged the first punch, but a kick into her legs mad her lose balance.

When she begun to fall into the ground Trunks smashed her into the ground. "Tell me this isn't your best or I might have to fall asleep."

Tomaha got back up and said "no ones make fun of me." She than powered up to Super Saiyan two. "Now let me put you in places half bred."

"Your words don't hurt and I will teach you your place" said Trunks as he went Super Saiyan two just to show off. "I can match punch for punch."

"No you can't" said the girl as she formed a ki ball and shot it at Trunks.

Trunks deflected it right back at her. Now this was fun to him, he didn't have a good work out in a while and now he was sparring with a beautiful Saiyan girl. That is when the punch caught him in the face.

"Sorry to make you come back to the world of the living" said The girl as she punched Trunks in the well, um, you know.

Trunks fell to the ground and powered down involuntarily. 

"See daddy I told you know little half-bred Saiyan couldn't beat me" said Tomaha. "In fact I doubt any other Saiyan beside you and you warriors could beat me."

Trunks got up and said "if a Saiyan can't beat you how about a human."

"Find go find one of the pathetic creatures and bring it back here and I will take it down" said Tomaha as she winked at Trunks.

"I didn't say I would bring back a human I said I would fight you at a human level, unless you are scared" said Trunks with a smirk on his face. He than powered up to a Super Human.

"Well humans have a little transformation of their own" said Tomaha. She than went into a battle stand still as a Super Saiyan two.

"If I kept like this you would win, so I will just have to bust myself up a level" said Trunks as he went Super Human two.

"Humph" said Tomaha as she charged at Trunks.

Trunks still feeling some pain in his stomach kept weary of Tomaha the whole time until Ean interrupted.

"Boy stop toying around with my daughter, fight me and if you win you can have her in marriage" said Ean.

"What" said Trunks in total shock?

"Your parents didn't teach you any Saiyan traditions, I guess not. It is the marriage tradition if you beat the father of a daughter you get the daughter as a bride" said Ean. "And from as I can tell you are flirting enough with her."

"Dad" exclaimed Tomaha. "I feel sorry for him; he wouldn't stand a chance."

Trunks powered down and rubbed his head, now things were defiantly going around for a change. "Okay I beat the living hell out of you and I get your daughter as a wife. How old is she anyways?"

"Your parents never told you anything about costumes I guess, but my daughter is seventeen." Said Ean as he looked at his daughter.

"Isn't that a little young, I mean I turned eighteen a couple weeks ago" said Trunks.

"Your parent didn't tell you a damn thing as I can tell. Saiyans pair up at an earlier age than whatever you are accustomed too" said Ean with a look of disgust on his face.

"My mom was human and my dad was Saiyan, but they both died when I was five. I really doubt they knew any of that anyways" said Trunks.

"Just fight me and for you can go on your way, without my daughter" said Ean as he powered up to the glorious stage of Super Saiyan four.

"Yikes, I never seen that transformation before" said Trunks as he then powered up to Super Saiyan two. "Now this is a little trick that comes with being a half-bred." He than turned on his human blood and became a Super Huyan two.

"Blue" said one of the warriors. "Everything with this guy comes in blue."

Ean launched himself at Trunks; he really didn't want to give away his daughter to a half-bred. He kicked at Trunks and was surprised that Trunks held his ground against him. 

This was fun for Trunks, heck even a work out. He soon started to fight back.

To Tomaha the battle looked like it was inside a cloud of fist and feet, for hours she watched them attack each other with everything they had.

Ean was kicked in the face and he flew back and started to circle with Trunks he landed and said "this might be the day I lose my daughter to a half-bred, yeah might."

Trunks stopped and took a breath; this was more of a grudge match for him. He hadn't got the upper hand or gave it away, now this was superior fighting for him. "I am amazed; I never had a person who lasted this long without me killing them."

"That is why I am the new King of the Saiyans, their is just a small colony of us. However I am the strongest and they follow my orders that makes me King and I will not be defeated by a half-bred." Ean then charged at Trunks and prepared to dodge a kick.

Trunks kicked at him and was surprised when he missed and was tripped onto his back. He than got punched in the stomach over and over until he was spitting up blood. "No" screamed Trunks as he finally got out of the death trap.

"No" said Ean with a puzzled face?

"Kame...Hame...Ha" yelled Trunks as his blue hair swung away from his face, as the blast was released from his hands.

"Eat this" yelled Ean as he formed his own ki beam and shot it at Trunks. Only his was absorbed by Trunks's and was blown straight at him.

"Daddy" exclaimed Tomaha as she watched her dad get blasted. She waited for the dust to settle and she saw her dad's ravaged body.

Ean held his right arm, now that was an amazing attack. "You won, take my daughter as your bride." He than spat out some blood.

Trunks powered down into his normal form. He was tired and bloody, he hurt all over and now he was married. 

Tomaha walked up to him and tended to a cut on his chest. She never thought her dad could be defeated and now because he was she was married to this blue eyed Saiyan. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I've been in worse pain. I think you should worry about your father though" said Trunks.

"He has many warriors to care for him, if he lets them" said Tomaha as she looked into this Saiyans eyes.

Trunks kissed her, for the first time he knew he was in love. 

Tomaha pulled him closer with her tail and she kissed him back. She sure as hell didn't care that her father was defeated right than. "Come with me."

"Okay" said trunks as he walked with her.

She walked for a little bit longer until she came to a ruined building. She said "hologram down." 

Trunks was amazed to see a good-sized space ship in front of him. "It is, um, nice."

"Yeah I know it is, but there are so much better things than my ship" she said. "I know how about you show me around this planet."

Trunks took her hand and flew slowly until he came to a waterfall. "Before my parents died this was one of there favorite spots" he lied. This was his favorite spot; he lived here for seven years after his parents died.

"How did your parent's die" she asked?

Trunks took a breath "a creature made out of evil threatened this planet. He killed my mom and many other warriors. Finally it was just my dad left, he did his best but he failed. When all hope looked like it had left a shadow went straight through the creature. Through the beam destroying both of them easily then possessed my dad" he took a breath again. "My dad was possessed so he destroyed half the planet in one attack. Soon I was the only one left. I was five; I did my Super Huyan transformation for the first time and ended it."

The realization sunk into Tomaha, so that is why. She would have never thought, but still it made sense. She could see a healing emotional scar in him, which was her talent. Feeling the weakness of her enemies, but this poor guy. "I am sure you did what he would have wanted."

"I know I did, my dad was a machine set to win. If death in him meant winning he would do it without a second thought. He had a pride problem from what I remember" he said quietly.

Tomaha smiled than said "from all of the male Saiyans I met they all do."

Now Trunks new he could cope with this girl. He knew this was the one, damn it took him a day since he met her and now he was married to her. "I guess so I guess so.""When is the next full moon around here" she asked?

"Next week, why" Trunks asked?

"I hate being in that beast form" Tomaha said coldly. She than smiled and said "we better get back to the ship."

Trunks flew on more close to Tomaha this time. They finally got there and they didn't find anything, but a note it read: 

Tomaha my dear daughter you now have a husband and a life, you don't need to die with us tomorrow, tomorrow is are last stands, us Saiyans aren't going to be tools of Minion. We may have only forty men, women, and children each ready to die. You must live, but I know your pride. So I destroyed your ship, stay and don't come or try too. I leave it on the duty of 'Trunks' to keep you here. Minion is mad he had seven sons lost in his plan to conquer the galaxy. Even one of them died here on earth, I believe it was Shinrow. 

Bye Love Your Daddy Forever, Ean.

Tomaha collapsed into Trunks's arms. Now this was going to be a struggle for Trunks, he could fight evil madmen and he wondered if he could help with this. He held her, speechlessly.

"He left me here" she said as she cried into Trunks's chest.

"No he just said 'good bye until next time'" assured Trunks.

She wiped her eyes with her tail and said "you have a way with words."

"We all need to shed are tears and heal as we understand what's going on" said Trunks as he remembered 'coping' with his dad's death.

She didn't look move or make a sound until the stars were out and she finally said "where is your house?"

"I live in a meadow a few hundred miles away" he said. "We could just go to a hotel and rent a room for tonight."

"Okay" said Tomaha as she let Trunks carry her to the next city. 

Trunks flew down into a nice looking hotel and set down Tomaha. "I will get the room come with me." He walked up to the front desk and got a room. 

Tomaha followed Trunks carefully, after this entire place was crawling with human. Finally Trunks came to a stop and put a key in the door. He opened it up and let Tomaha go in first.

"I am going to take shower; I will be right out" said Trunks as he walked towards the bathroom. He felt a tug on his tail and he turned around.

"You are not going anywhere without me, this different world to mine. So if you take a shower so will I" she said.

Trunks forgot about this part of being married, he almost feinted. He finally said "okay, if you wish."

Now this was getting interesting to Tomaha, obviously Trunks was nervous. It was okay to her, because she was too.

The weeks that followed weren't anything, but getting used to each other Trunks and Tomaha. However the greatest past time for them was sparring, like Trunks found out in his earlier years. 

"Kame...Hame...Ha" roared Trunks.

"Saiyan Blast" yelled Tomaha as her own ki beam set out on a powerful path at Trunks's attack.

The two beams hit each other like a car driving into a brick wall. The bluish Kamehame Wave beam at first was going to swallow the Saiyan Blast attack, but like most of Tomaha attacks it had a ki burst and gained the upper hand. 

"Ah" screamed Trunks as he pushed all of his ki into the attack. Than his beam did swallow his wife's attack.

"No" screamed Tomaha as her husband's attack hit her. She went flying and bounced of the ground like a rock in water.

Trunks flew to her quickly and came up to her. She was on the ground, hurt but not out of it. He walked to her and picked her up in his arms and said "are you okay."

She looked into his eyes, what a weird color for a Saiyan she than said "I've been hurt worse."

"Sure" he said almost as quickly as he kissed her.

"Hmm" she mumbled out. "I wonder how my daddy did?"

"I am sure he did fine" said Trunks as he remembered his fight with Ean.

"You are the only person that ever beat him. He had toughs fight, but he is the only one since, um, ever to reach the stage of Super Saiyan four" said Tomaha.

"Not in the history of this planet, two other ones made to Super Saiyan four. Prince Vageta and Goku" said Trunks remembering a story his mother told him a long time ago.

"Oh, well I'll act like I never heard that" said Tomaha out of reaction. "All of his warrior's that were with him were at Super Saiyan three, beside me."

"Fighting is not everything" said Trunks with a smile. "I never even got to Super Saiyan three ourselves."

"You were so strong though" she said.

"Super Saiyan was very easy for me, I became one at the age of four. Super Human was just as easy. I got to Super Saiyan Two three years ago, even though I trained everyday of my life up too than. Super Human two was the only level I ever had to work for if you ask me" said Trunks.

"It is easier for half bloods to get along" said Tomaha. "I became a Super Saiyan when I was six that was generally easy because of the gene thing, but Super Saiyan two was hard. That I just got to a month before we fought for the first time." 

"You are good with the ki attacks though" he said as he flew slowly to a nearby lake. He set her down and ripped part of his shirt of and wetted it down. He then came back to clean the cuts.

"Ki attacks are nothing if the enemy comes in on a head on approach" she said quietly as Trunks wiped some drying blood off of her face.

"You are a good fighter nonetheless" he said as he finished tending to the cut. He than laid down next to her in the grass. 

"Thanks, in the past few weeks I just seemed to be out of it" she said quietly. "I never really enjoyed a planet; this one is so beautiful."

"This planet takes in so much damage, years ago a hemisphere was blown into nothing. Now out of it's sad grave comes fertile land and beauty" said Trunks.

"It is scared like you are" said Tomaha as she put her hand on Trunks's chest.

"My scars are farther down then skin deep though" he said with a sigh. "Not like the planets."

"Sometime scars bring out beauty. Now lets go for a swim" said Tomaha as she stripped down and jumped into the lake.

"Hey wait for me" said Trunks, as he did like wise. He chased her and finally caught her in a game like tag.

She stopped and said "let's wash the scars away." She splashed Trunks and went for cover as Trunks went to splash her.

"Now you got it coming" he then powered up and that sent a tidal wave at her. 

She stopped again and said "that is not fair."

Trunks swam up to her and said "sorry I thought it was the name of the game."

She felt a something that sent a shiver down her spine. She quietly said "daddy."

"What is it" said Trunks?

"He is here, daddy most have died" said Tomaha as she raced to the shore and put her clothes on.

Trunks was right next to her and put his clothes on in a rush "they are here?" He said in fear, for he knew it was Minion.

"Minion, Trunks I don't want to die" said Tomaha as she fell to her knees.

"No one is going to die" said Trunks with more enthusiasm than he had. 

"You are stronger than my father, but not stronger than Minion" said Tomaha as she begun to cry. "No one ever survived him."

"Stay here if you must, but I will not let my fellow humans get massacred" said Trunks as he leapt into the air.

"No" said Tomaha as tears flew down her cheek.

Trunks didn't look back, because he knew he wouldn't be up to the challenge if he did. So he flew concentrating all of his ki finding abilities on Minion and he almost flew straight into Minion.

"Stop you inferior creature" said Minion in a deep voice that made the rocks shake around him.

"No" said Trunks as he came to a swift stop right in front of Minion.

"Creature I give you death, by execution. No one resists me" roared out Minion.

"Master, father can I kill it" said Minions son.

"Orin you are my only son left of fourteen" said Minion. "And this is a Saiyan, look at that tail."

"Yes my brother Shinrow, the one that set his life in immortality died. Let me avenge him, after all I am way stronger than him physically" said Orin. 

"Fine" said Minion.

"Bring it on, I was the one who killed 'Shinrow' when I was five" said Trunks in a cocky voice.

"Five" said Orin in horror. He than shrugged the look off and grinned. "Young talent makes the perfect young blood. Prepare to die!"

"Bring it" said Trunks as he took his fighting stance. Trunks than lunged at Orin, but he was punched right back into a nearby cliff.

"I can't believe Shinrow died because of a weakling like you" said Orin as he teleported high above the cliff and he yelled out "Demon Balls!"

Hundred of black balls bombarded the cliff and Trunks, Trunks took the blast standing up and in the middle of the bombardment he went Super Human.

In between the explosions Orin saw a white power up destroy the rest of the cliff. The light momentarily blinded him, when he removed his hands from his eyes Trunks was right in front of him. "You cursed Saiyan."

"I know" said Trunks as he stopped right in front of Orin. He than shot a ki ball into Orin's stomach. Trunks quickly caught up to the flying alien and hammered it into the ground.

Orin slammed into the ground, he slowly got up and started to laugh. He eventually said "father I think I might as well transform." Orin stopped laughing and his huge body started to crack, than in a second an explosion happened and an even more muscular form was there in a black aura.

"Humph, fine you want to play bigger more powerful transformations" said Trunks. He than let his Saiyan blood boil and he went Super Saiyan and became a Super Huyan.

"Awe now his is more like it" said Orin, he than lunged at Trunks. 

Trunks dodged the punch and kicked upwards as Orin flew by him, he heard some of Orin's ribs crack. Obviously Orin didn't stand a chance against Trunks. "I give you one chance to leave Earth."

"No I will be with my father when he conquers the universe" said Orin as he held his own ribs.

"Wrong answer" said Trunks as he lifted his left arm and pointed it at Orin. "This is the part where you go 'boom'."

"Eh" said Orin with a horrible expression on his face. "Father help me."

"I am letting you seek revenge, sorry" laughed Minion. 

"Ah" yelled Trunks as he shot a huge ki ball. Trunks watched Orin fly in it for a mile before the ki ball exploded.

"My son was foolish, I am not" said Minion as he got ready to fight. "Now you shall fight a fighter that has a thousand years of experience."

"Hmm sounds interesting" said Trunks as he went into a fighting stance.

"Yes it shall be interesting when you die" said Minion as he took his fighting stance. "I killed the strongest fighters in the universe, but the strongest was my own dad. You never learn abilities until you kill the man that gave you life."

"Liar" screamed Trunks as he kicked at Minion. 

"Fine whatever that means" said Minion as he caught a punch of Trunks's. He than swung Trunks into the ground.

Trunks hit the ground hard, but he got back up and flew higher than Minion. He waited for Minion to come for him.

Minion wasn't a fool though, so he teleported behind Trunks and went for a punch from the behind. Suddenly he felt a pain in his grind.

Trunks kicked backward as soon as he saw Minion teleported and he guessed right. He turned around and punched Minion in the face. "I thought you were tougher."

Minion flew back and started to laugh "fine if you insist on missing the warm up. I am fine with it, after all you are so eager to die and I would really hate to let your wish go un granted." 

"Some wishes don't come true" said Trunks.

Minion roared as his enormous body swelled up in a power up. "Mow ha ha ha."

Trunks tried to kick Minion, but his foot was caught. Then he was hit in the back and in the stomach right after each other. "What the..."

Minion wasn't talking anymore; he cut off Trunks's words by punching Trunks in the face. As Trunks flew upwards by the force of the punch, Minion shot three ki blast. As the second one exploded he teleported behind Trunks and kicked Trunks straight into the ground.

Trunks hit the ground like a bomb, the ground underneath him exploded by the force of him landing there. Trunks got up and powered up to Super Huyan two, this was getting him pissed off. 

"So that wasn't your true strength, perfect" said Minion as he landed on the ground in front of Trunks.

"I could beat you with my tail behind my back" said Trunks jokingly, in his confidence.

"Hmm if that is the case I guess I'll just have to rip the tail off" sneered Minion. 

"It ends here Minion" said Trunks as he vanished than reappeared right in front of Minion. "Now!"

"Huh" said Minion, but before he knew what was happening he was kicked in the stomach. Punched in the face several times and hammered into the ground. Soon ki blast was with him, each more powerful than the last. 

"Kame...Hame...Ha" roared Trunks as he sent a powerful Kamehame Wave at the fallen Minion.

Minion got up and looked at the approaching. He than roared "Big and Fancy" a little cube appeared and it swallowed the Kamehame Wave. "Oh you can't blast me" said Minion as he looked at the cube, he than ate the cube and all of the ki inside it became his power.

"What" said Trunks hysterically?

"Your turn" said Minion as he teleported in front of Trunks. He punched at Trunks, but Trunks blocked it and countered it with a leg sweep.

"You are going to have to do better than that to beat me" said Trunks as he kicked at Minion.

Minion cut Trunks's leg and said "tell me does it hurt when you have a broken bone?" Minion then bashed Trunks's knee; the knees folded downwards like a person closing a book.

Trunks fell to the ground and he landed with a thud. "My knee" said Trunks in a deep moan.

"Now you shall know death" said Minion. "Death Star" said Minion as his left arm started to get surrounded by a black mist. The mist gathered at his hand and formed a dark evil ball.

Trunks looked in horror as a black ball formed at the hand of Minion.

"Ha ha ha you mock me, you killed two of my sons and now you will pay the prize" said Minion as he released the evil Death Star.

Trunks knew he had one chance to live, he grabbed his capsule and through it on the ground. His spear, his prize possession. He threw at the Death Star attack.

The spear hit the attack and to Trunks's horror it evaporated. Minion started to laugh and he said "nothing could stop this evil!"

"No" said Trunks as the attack came straight down at him. Trunks saw something-gold racing towards him.

The golden person nailed the Death Star. The Death Star went flying away before it hit the ground and exploded like a nuclear bomb.

"A Saiyan" screamed Minion as he watches the golden person with long golden hair land on the ground as percussion to the blocked attack.

Trunks limped over to the now unconscious Saiyan, he flipped it over and it revealed it was "Tomaha, are you okay?" Said Trunks as he checked for a pulse. He found it and he heard slight breathing.

"I am sorry, I guess you are the last hope now" said Tomaha as she coughed up some blood. "Go fight him, for my father." She then fell unconscious.

"How dare you speak of vengeance after all of the people you hurt and killed" said Trunks as he got up, momentarily forgetting about his leg.

"Quiet or I will bust your other leg" said Minion as he laughed.

Trunks looked at his leg and popped it back into place with a grunt. He than held it there by squeezing his tail super tight around it. "This will do for now, just no kicking."

Minion teleported and kicked at Trunks's broken leg. "Now I know your weakness, monkey."

Trunks blocked the kick with his hand and responded "Good, I hope you hurt me real bad. After all I am just a monkey, but I really don't think you will last."

"An injured Saiyan, that has power level that is less than mine. That is exhausted and emotionally unstable beating me. Highly unlikely, no impossible I am a god to the common being. No one can defeat me" said Minion as horns on his back and arms grow out several feet?

"I laugh at your ignorance" said Trunks as he punched at Minion.

Minion dodged it and kicked Trunks in the face. 

Trunks took the hit in, now this was how he would end Minion. "Now you shall never harm anything again. Super Ki Kan!"

A blue energy surrounded Trunks's electricity power up. Trunks flew past Minion and screamed "Ka.... Me...Ha...Me...Ah" gathering all the ki he could, with an enormous amount of ki flooding through his hands he unleashed his wrath.

"You fool don't you ever learn anything" bellowed Minion. Minion then put his hands out and said "Big and Fancy."

Trunks's Super Kamehame Wave went into the cube. Still the enormous ki attack kept on flowing into the cube.

"Ha ha ha, all of this ki will soon be mine and it is all thanks to you" said Minion as his mouthed watered at all of the ki going into the attack.

"Ah" yelled Trunks as he out more ki into it. In a little bright light he saw a crack in the cube.

Minion notice the crack to and in horror he saw as the crack got bigger and bigger. "No" roared Minion as the back of the cube shattered and the Super Kamehame Wave went through Minion from the waste up.

Trunks immediately stopped his attack knowing that it could easily blow up earth if he continued. After the dust settled down Trunks saw Minion's body oozing a yellow colored blood, it just came to him that Minion couldn't regenerate. So that is why he learned the Big and Fancy attack. 

Trunks felt a miniature ki power coming his way, he looked to see an old wizard landing. "The deed is done here."

"I can see that" said the wizard as he looked at Minion's corpse. "I can also see that you are in pain Trunks."

Trunks instantly replied "how do you know my name?"

"I am a wizard I read minds like books" said the wizard as he waved his hand at Trunks's leg.

Trunks's knee mended itself back into proper form. "Oh" he than remembered Tomaha.

"Ah so I did feel a third power" said the wizard as he looked at Tomaha. "It is sad when a warrior has to die" he said with a sigh.

"She will live" said Trunks in horror. He than grabbed the wizard and said "you will help her."

"Let me go, I could use every spell that is in my knowledge and she would still die" said the wizard as he forced Trunks off of him.

"No" said Trunks as he fell on his knees and cried. 

The wizard gasped and said "son of Gosu, I was a wizard that saved your dads life and I know only of one spell that can saver. It is called the Health Transfer, it is an evil spell. Dieing wizards that refused to except death used it, but it can be used in a righteous way."

"What are you saying" said Trunks?

"I am saying, are you willing to die for your wife" said the wizard.

"I ,um, don't..." he was cut off.

"Your pregnant wife" said the wizard as he went deeper into Tomaha's mind.

"Huh" said Trunks. Now he put a determined look on his face, he was sure now "I am ready, do the deed."

The wizard put his hand by Trunks's chest and pointed his other one at Tomaha. Blue light gathered in both of his hands and a thread connected it. The wizard let go and the blue light went into Trunks and the other one into Tomaha.

The little thread glowed silver and faded. Trunks fell to his knees and Tomaha opened her eyes.

"What is going on" mumbled Tomaha as she sat up.

"Your husband is dying for you" said the wizard calmly.

Trunks gasped and said "good bye Tomaha, my lo..." he died right there.

"Trunks" screamed Tomaha as she grabbed Trunks's hand. 

"His father died and would have died for the same cause if I didn't intrude. His family was founded in love" said the wizard. He waved his hand a small tremor happened to reveal a hole six feet down.

"Trunks" said Tomaha while gasping for air.

The wizard levitated the body and placed it in the hole. "I will let you say your good byes."

"He sacrificed himself for me, I did nothing to deserve that" said Tomaha. "Bye like you told me a today, until next time."

************************************************************************

Trunks found himself at the beginning of Snake Way. He heard a distance voice, it was King Ki.

"Another soul, I suppose you know who I am" said King Ki. "Your father is waiting, shall we keep him waiting go?"

Trunks smiled and said "of course."

"As you can tell Snake Way is a long way" King Ki than cracked up in his half snort half laugh, laugh. "Get it Snake Way, long way. I guess not anyways we have to get to the end. Normally it takes years to get to the end, but I suppose you will just fly at super sonic speeds to the end."

"Okay" said Trunks as he started to fly, he than heard King Ki yelling.

"Give me a lift will you" said King Ki desperately.

Trunks picked up King Ki and blasted off as fast as he could to the end of Snake Way. When he got there he stopped and asked "now what?"

"The airport and set me down now" said King Ki.

Trunks followed King Ki to the judge. 

The judge looked down at Trunks and he said "name!"

"Ah Trunks" said Trunks weakly.

"Let me see" the Judge flipped the pages of the book. He finally said "Trunks of the North Squadron, gets to keep body. Should be sent to the Grand Ki's, planet to train for the rest of forever."

"Well you heard him" said King Ki as he pushed Trunks along to the plane. 

"So I get to see my father there?" Asked Trunks as he looked at King Ki.

"Yes your father, your mother, all of the other fighters from your planet when you were a boy. Plus the fighters that inspired Trunks to wish for your parents and the original Trunks himself and many more great fighters."

"Oh" said Trunks as he walked onto the plane. 

King Ki was silent until he came to the Grand Ki planet. He than said "your parent will be waiting for you there."

"Dad, I wonder if he will be surprised that I am already dead" said Trunks as he tapped is halo. 

"No one is ever ready to see their kids. Even in a dangerous life they leave behind for you to master" said King Ki as he went off the plane closely followed by Trunks.

Before Trunks was off the plane Gosu came running up saying "King Ki who is the new recruit I heard so much about?"

"Gosu take it easy" said King Ki dead nervous.

"Out of my way..." Gosu pushed King Ki out of his way and stopped talking. "Trunks?"

"Yeah dad" said Trunks as he looked at his father. "Surprise I'm here."

Gosu slumped down on his knees how could this be his son killed in action, what evil was rampaging the universe? "Who killed you?"

"I died by choice father" said Trunks quietly.

"That doesn't make any sense" said Gosu.

"My wife was struck by evil and was dying I had a wizard exchange health to save her" said Trunks.

"WIFE" screamed Gosu!

"Yep, I started to live after Zenith" said Trunks as he tried to calm his father down.

"My little boy, I should have talked to you about that last time I was there" said Gosu as he itched his head.

"Father, she is a Saiyan too" said Trunks.

"A Saiyan" Gosu feinted. He quickly got back up and said "your mother isn't going to take the news lightly."

"Yeah um..." Trunks decided to wait for later to say she was pregnant.

"Well spit it out here" said Gosu.

"She is um, err, pregnant" said Trunks as he took a sudden interest in his shoe.

"I think I just got hit by Shinrow" said Gosu.

Trunks heard someone come running, he looked and saw his mother crying. She quit crying and said "my little baby boy, no my all grown up man."

"Mom" said Trunks, how was he going to say everything. "hi um mom..."

"Now are little boy is married and was expecting a child until he died" interrupted Gosu in a nonchalant matter. "All before twenty, I think he has a family record."

Chapter Three : Sorrow and Blood

Seven Months Later 

Tomaha alone and widow in a unknown planet, while living with knowledge that she were the last Saiyan. Not even the next generation would be pure of blood, back in the centuries before Freeza destroyed Planet Vageta. She would've been executed and so would her baby.

That was before the destruction of the beloved planet, now if you even had a hint of Saiyan blood you were precious as anyone in the universe. The great Goku and Prince Vageta were like a child's story now, but since she knew Trunks her world was upside down.

They weren't stories for young children used to excite them into turning Super Saiyan they were the past and now the image of a Saiyan. Warriors of justice, not at all like the mercenaries they were. Before they were a race of total destruction.

She sat down by the lake and held her stomach, her baby would arrive in three months time. She looked into the sky, it was a sunset that would be put on a painting in her colony.

This planet was so beautiful, but greater forces most hate this planet. So many people wanted to destroy it, why though?

She got up and walked to a tree, she picked a fruit and started to eat it. No one was here to comfort her. The dragon balls she had gathered with a help of a Namek.

The Namek finally said "we can bring Trunks back any time you want."

"I am not sure if we should, shouldn't he deserve eternal rest" said Tomaha.

"Every warrior dies, but so few get to have a chance to die a warriors death twice. Your kids will need a father to teach them human's ways anyway" said the Namek.

"Guru, I know, but am I ready" said Tomaha? "What will he think of me when he returns. I am fat now, look at my belly."

"You aren't fat, you are pregnant. There is a large difference" answered Guru.

"I am only seven months pregnant. I still have a month or so before do date should I be this bloated" sighed Tomaha as she held her stomach?

"Yes, now summon Trunks or I will" yelled Guru.

Tomaha got up and yelled "Shenlong I summon you."

From the dragon balls a huge dragon appeared. The dragon looked down at the aliens and roared "what is your wish?"

"My wish is for my husband, Trunks, to be alive again" yelled Tomaha as loud as she could.

The dragon eyes glowed as he roared back "granted."

Trunks materialized in front of Tomaha. He smiled kissed Tomaha, he said "heaven without you is hell."

Tomaha didn't answer the words Trunks said. She just let him hold her tightly against him for a long time.

"Well I will leave you two, you know where to find me" said Guru as he flew off into the night.

"My wife I missed you for to long" said Trunks as he kissed her forehead.

"Trunks" she whimpered into his chest. "I never meant for you to give your life for me."

"You were willing to die for me, so I was more then willing to die for you" said Trunks.

"No I was willing to die for my father, I knew the only way his death would be avenged was if you survived. I didn't do it for you I did it for him" she yelled as she cried in Trunks's arms.

Trunks took the hit like a man and decided to except it. "I still would've died for you."

"I am so sorry, Trunks. I didn't really love you until you died for me" she said.

"I could careless" said Trunks.

"What gives you your unconditional love for me" she cried? "I almost want you to be mad at me. That way I wouldn't feel so guilty for what I did."

"You give me that love, now be quiet. Let's enjoy this, what was done is done. Forget about it" said Trunks.

"Okay" whispered Tomaha. "I just wanted to..."

"Drop it" said Trunks as he let go of her and sat down. "This should be a fun time."

The following month passed with relatively carefree. It was peaceful and quiet until the time came for Tomaha to give birth to the quarter Human. "This better be worth it" screamed Tomaha.

"You just have to let life do it work no matter how painful it is" said Guru as he comforted Tomaha. He was playing doctor in this happy moment of Trunks life.

"Is it supposed to be this painful" yelled Tomaha.

"Unfortunately yes" said Trunks as he let Tomaha squeeze his hand.

With one more push a crying baby girl was born. Guru wiped the baby off and warped it up in cloth. "Here you go Trunks."

"Why is their still pain" screamed Tomaha.

"Well you see I still detect another life form in you. You are having twins" said Guru.

"Twins you have to be kidding" yelled Trunks in pure joy.

"Ah" screamed Tomaha as she gave birth to the second baby.

Guru looked amazed, he finally spoke out as he cleaned the boy saying "usually it takes a while after the first baby born before the second comes, if I know humans the way I think I do."

"I wanted it out now and I am Saiyan" said Tomaha as she held her son.

Trunks now held the boy in his hands, he rocked her back and forth gently. "What should we name them."

"Well we could name them after are parents" suggested Tomaha.

"Nah, I like the honor system and all. I would like original names though" said Trunks.

"Well how about something in the Saiyan language, which is original as it can get" said Guru with a smile.

"Hum, I guess that would be okay" announced Trunks after a few minutes of thought.

"I know _Hintro_ for the boy and _Serin _for girl" said Tomaha after a few moments of hard thinking.

"What do they mean" asked Trunks?

Tomaha told them what they meant.

"Those are good names"replied Trunks after she told him what the meant.

"I will leave now, I can sense the babies are at good health. So I have nothing left to do here" said Guru as he walked out of the house.

"So Hintro and Serin" said Trunks once again.

"My only wonder if they will have the Saiyan gift or the human gift" said Tomaha.

"Huh" blurted Trunks at the statement? "what do you mean the Saiyan or Human gift?"

"Well usually from mixed bloods they either get the Saiyan power or the alien one. I don't know what happened with you, but most of the time it is either one or the other." Explained Tomaha as she continued saying "most of the time it is the Saiyan blood that dominant. You have shown me it can go either way."

"So they can either become Super Saiyan or Super Human" said Trunks.

"No I didn't say that, I said they would get the gift" Tomaha tried to explain. Once she saw Trunks's confuse face she went on saying "you can get either, but you have to work to get the other one that isn't given to you genetically."

"You mean they would have to go through and emotional, um, turn on to become a Super Saiyan or a Super Human." Trunks rubbed his head, this was confusing.

"Yep" said Tomaha in a weird casual voice as she fed the babies with bottles.

"Okay, just one more question? I was thinking, did this Minion person have any other relatives. I mean it took a lot to kill Shinrow and a bit less to kill Minion, I'd hate to have to fight another dude like them."

"Well Shinrow had a few sons, they are only a few years younger and they had deep interests in magic. They probably met death in the Saiyan last stand" said Tomaha, she shuddered in pain of the memory of her father, Ean.

"Hopefully, Shinrow was near immortal."

"He was, but he had over seven centuries to practice."

"HE was seven hundred years old!?" Screamed Trunks in surprise, the babies started to cry.

Tomaha hushed the infants and nodded to Trunks then she sang a soft lullaby to Serin and Hintro. After a while she said "I would personally be more afraid of some of the other powers out there." She pointed out the window at the sky. "Minion was bad, but I would hate to come across Diablo."

"Who is Diablo" asked Trunks?

"Diablo works like the devil. He torments you, uses your worst fears to make you go insane. Then he destroys everything that ever meant anything to you, then he kills you, but first he kills your mind, your emotions, finally your will to live."

"Yikes, he sounds mean."

"He captured my father, my father went Super Saiyan four and rescued me from the prison. He tried to use me to get my father to brake, I never want to go through that again." Her voice was shaking towards the end of her sentence. She was afraid of the memories.

Trunks remained silent "well I guess you put the babies to sleep." He notices both of them lying in her arms motionlessly. 

Tomaha put them in a crib right next to her bed, she was tired. She didn't know how she managed to keep awake while talking with Trunks.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"We are entitled to domination, we most take off where father and grandfather were at" said a sixteen-year-old boy. He was five foot seven inches, he wore simple soldiers uniforms and had black armor body armor. The armor was more for show, a symbol of power and social standing.

He was half Shadow and half Canix, he was smaller then the rest of his brothers. He had green hair that seemed to flow upwards and was considered very handsome by most girls. He had a very strict attitude and never really had time to enjoy life. 

"How are a few simple wizards suppose to rule the galaxy when the empire their parentage held just crumpled. The army is useless, the Shadow Kingdom fell. We should try to find someone else to serve." Said the fifteen-year-old, he was the brother of the sixteen-year-old. Well actually an half brother, but it didn't matter. The race or mother didn't mean anything as long as you were of the blood of the father.

He wore the same clothes, except blue armor that had a matching helmet he held with one arm by his side. He had a sword, but like the armor it was completely for show. Unlike his brother he was half Manvix. So his large canine like fangs that were mostly external. He also had a white stripe in his hair that from ear to ear.

"I say we forget are parentages, but we still should bend to take over the universe. We need to figure out how to rule and fast, I would hate to see Diablo gain what we once had? We need to use the person who destroyed grandfather in order to kill him. We need to somehow control it, we have to steal its most important thing." Said the last brother, he was seventeen. 

This brother was six foot four inches, he had the uniform on without armor. Just a belt with an orb in the center of it. He had a muscular body with an even more extreme mind. He was half Tranix so naturally he was bald and had a physic advantage over his brothers. He didn't have irises, his eyes were completely pupils of a dark black color. 

The computer on there small ship came on and started to say "planet 374 nine in sector 1269 in section eight is giving off high magic ratings."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A day turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, months magically turned into years which was three years to be exact. For Tomaha and Trunks life was sweet as it could get, they had each other and they had of course the kids. 

Serin was young, but had a nasty temper for a little girl. Yet Hintro was opposite, he was gentle and very kind to everything. He often would just sit down and play with a lizard for hours on end.

"Give me it now or I will, um, kick you" screamed Serin.

"Okay just not so loud, you will scare the birds way" said Hintro who gave his sister his snack.

"Why" she yelled and the birds flew off. "I don't want it, I just want to know why are you, err, um, a stupid head."

"I ain't stupid, you are the stupid one" said Hintro as he stood up to face his twin sister. "In fact I think you are a stupid and ugly head." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Humph" snorted Serin as she stuck her chin up and walked away acting as if she had the final say.

Tomaha watched this, she sighed. Serin was acting exactly like she did when she was her age. "Honey please be nice to your brother, he is opposite of you and you two are like yin and yang."

"What is yin and yang" asked Serin?

"Well..." she started to explain when Trunks came running in.

"Comets are bombarding the major cities. All of the satellites have been knocked out and the moon turned black" roared Trunks as he caught is breath.

"Kids get to the basement NOW" ordered Tomaha.

"I can fly into space, but I probably would only last a minute without air, so I would have to return" said Trunks.

"I will go with you" said Tomaha even though it sounded more like an order to Trunks.

Trunks ran out side and shot straight up in the sky going into his Super Saiyan form as he went. Tomaha closely followed him, she too went Super Saiyan.

After a while they got far enough in the sky and Trunks could see a single ship it was glowing. Tomaha gasped for air, but she still manage to say weakly "it is coming for us."

Trunks's lungs were burning and finally he felt a tug that dragged him towards the ship. He tried to get away from it, but he couldn't, he notice Tomaha getting pulled towards it too. He formed a ki ball and blasted it at Tomaha, the blast ripped her out of the pull and sent her flying back to Earth.

He made once last attempt to escape the pull, but the lack of air knocked him out.

"Wake up you miserable alien" said a frog like alien. "Master will be pleased to see that I completed his mission."

Trunks rubbed his head "what are you."

"I am, who I am, now listen. You have been captured by Diablo and Diablo wants to give you pain. The woman who was with you can thank the stars you saved her, but you will soon die" said the alien. "Unless Master decides to torture you for a while."

"No" groaned Trunks as he tried to get up. When he moved he was electrocuted by probes in his back.

"You aren't allowed to move" said the alien.

"Never" roared Trunks as he jolted forward this time he was enduring the pain.

The creature was frightened so he yelled at the computer "more charge in the probes."

This time Trunks would've been knocked across the room if it wasn't for the metallic things holding him back. "Ah" he screamed.

"I am glad you still lived, Master would've punished me if you didn't. Now I will search your mind to make it easier for Master to brake you" the alien started to glow. "A child, yes the boy he will do. Oh there's a girl too, she will come too then."

"No" yelled Trunks, this time he took the over whelming pain long enough to power up to a Super Saiyan. "You bastard" he screamed as he powered up to the second level of a Super Saiyan.

"That won't help" said the alien, the alien then walked to the front controls of the ship and hit the blue button.

Trunks instantly powered down and fell to the floor. The metallic bands forced him back to the metal bed he was on.

"No matter how far up you power up, the ship can steal your energy" laughed the alien. "Don't worry Diablo will be here in an hour, if that. After that you will be transported to his ship and I will receive my reward."

After a few minutes he went on saying "yes my reward shall be grand, he had his eyes on you for a long time. Ever since you defeated Ean that bastard Saiyan who got away. Then he saw you take out his only challenge for dominancy."

"Minion was weak and so is Diablo, people who cover themselves in evil ask for death. I will kill all of you, each and every little scum that danger life, AH" he screamed he was getting shocked.

"I was getting sick of your voice, computer when ever he talks shock him" said the alien.

"Kaka start you're loading procedure, I am coming aboard now" yelled the figure Trunks could only guess as Diablo.

"Yes Master, Kaka will do it at once" screamed Kaka as he started hitting buttons rapidly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"We are ready brothers, we will revenge on Trunks the hybrid Saiyan" said the Tranix hybrid. He sighed, the last three years were like hell to him. They arrived to the planet called Rumose.

The planet was a wizard's dream, which lay hidden under a spell that had the planet hidden for years. Some wizard accidentally reversed the spell for a few minutes. In that time the lone survivors of the Shadow Kingdom found their way to it.

They spent three years perfecting what their father couldn't even dream of knowing. Now Tri, Duo, and Larix the sons of Shinrow son of Minion in the order of the Shadow Kingdom had their eyes set on what their parents couldn't have.

"I feel the universe tremble as we walk" said Larix, the Canix hybrid.

"I only feel too much pride, pride is weakness we mustn't live in pride or we will have the same fate as Shinrow" said Duo, the Manvix hybrid.

"I think you engulfed yourself into too much of the Rumosean religion brother. No matter we should take what was stolen and we must start it with the execution of Trunks. We have to kill the Saiyan before we do anything" roared Tri, the Tranix hybrid.

"Allow me" said Larix as he put his hand in the air. "Father in the sky let the wind take me and my half-brothers to the murder of are father, Trunks the half Saiyan half Human."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Trunks" moaned Tomaha. "He has him, Diablo has him. My babies they will go after my babies."

Tomaha sped off to her house as fast she could, the only thought she could think of was 'my poor children, my poor Trunks.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Get away from me you, ugly face" screamed Serin as an alien tried to grab her. She ran between his legs right into another alien.

"Move out of my way" said Hintro as he kicked and alien. 

The alien just grabbed him then the other Serin "load them into the ship. Now."

The other aliens silently obeyed.

The whole time Serin was screaming like a bat out of hell. While Hintro was quiet and seemed impassive.

"Calm down you wrenched Saiyan, behave more like that other monkey" yelled an alien filling the air with spit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ah" screamed Trunks as the burning metal rod was jabbed in his stomach.

"The pain, I could make you spill your deepest secrets and your worst sins. However I rather enjoy torturing the lesser species of the galaxy" said Diablo.

"If you weren't draining my energy with that probe I would kill you" said Trunks as the rod was slid over his chest.

"I doubt it" said Diablo as he hit the rod over Trunks's face. "You are at my mercy, which means you have no mercy."

"I won't brake for your pleasure" sneered Trunks.

"Computer fifteen-thousand watts" said Diablo as he watch Trunks get shocked by the implants on Trunks's head. 

"Now to train you through pain, you have no name" yelled Diablo. "What is your name?"

"My name is Trunks. Ah" yelled Trunks as the rod was slid over his chest.

"What is your name" yelled Diablo?

"It is Tru...Ah" yelled Trunks as the rod was grinded in his stomach.

"Computer whenever it says Trunks electrocute it" sneered Diablo. "what is your name?" 

"Trunks" he screamed as he was shocked and the rod was hit him in the face.

"How fun, one with a will" said Diablo with a smile. "You will brake, everyone did even the great Ean broke. So what is your name?"

"Get away from me you, bastard" said Trunks as he jumped at Diablo, but the restraints pulled him back.

"Fool" roared Diablo as he slid the rod on Trunks's face. Diablo then started to beat Trunks.

Trunks wasn't sure how long the beating lasted, after a moment of silence he whispered "dad grant me strength, I am losi..."

"Are you losing your mind" said Diablo? "You are on the edge and I will push you." Diablo kicked Trunks in the face.

"Master, Master it's wrenched offspring is here at last" said an alien.

"If you touch them you will regret the" Trunks coughed blood up. "The day you were born." He then fell unconscious.

"I was hoping he would last until I started to torture his kids" laughed Diablo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Trunks felt like he was falling in an endless pit as he was lost in his mind. He fell to in a field on a sunny planet. He got up and looked around, this was an utopia. It was as pure as anything could be.

"Welcome" said of voice that seemed to echo off of nothing.

"Who are you?" Said Trunks as light filled his vision. He blocked the light with his hands.

"I am everything, yet nothing. I am a goddess of light" said the character.

"Huh?" Questioned Trunks as he barely manage to see.

"You have my spear, I made a promise to the one who came to it" said the goddess. "Do you remember when you were in the woods at a young age? You found it and I erased your memory. Do you remember now? I said I would give you what you would truly need when the time came."

"It seems like just a glance, but I think I remember" answered Trunks as a vision came to his head.

"Now what is your wish, your deepest need, your true desire" said the god.

"I wish for my son and daughter to be transported to New Namek and be safe until they're strong enough to fight for themselves" said Trunks.

"Your wish is a good one, but the pain you will suffer for it will be immense. You may even lose yourself, but you will never lose your legacy" said the goddess. Then the goddess twirled her hands and Trunks was sucked back into the ship.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Sir" screamed an alien. "The Siayanlings vanished!"

"What" yelled Diablo? Diablo then blow up the alien. "What on earth did you do?" Diablo screamed as he thrashed the rod in Trunks's stomach.

A large blue orb of light landed a few feet from Trunks. The light turned black and then faded to reveal a thrio of wizards. "Brothers time for revenge" yelled the bald one as he started launching fireballs in the air.

"You bastard sons of Shinrow shall pay" said Diablo as he punched at the one with stripped hair. Diablo's fist came three millimeters away when his fist hit a barrier.

Dou's arms were up and he chanted wildly a barrier spell that could last as long as his chanted lasted.

Meanwhile Larix shot air blast at Trunks and finally he screamed "you don't have a clue what I endured, because of your power. _Air Demon Jay_." yelled Larix as he summoned the monster.

The summon flew at Trunks and exploded. The blast blew up all the restraints that held Trunks. Trunks stood up his body was beaten and his mind was torn, but one single shred of hope for his children made him stand. He stood in the smoke and smiled as he powered up to Super Saiyan two, with an effort that surprised himself he let his Super Human two lose.

With his Super Huyan two form he watched as the smoke cleared. The bald wizard was casting fireballs wildly and Diablo was attacking the chanting alien. The one which set him free stood in front of him.

Trunks made up his mind, Trunks finally understood his destiny as the destruction happened around him he roared.

"Brothers" yelled Larix as he stumbled backwards. "I think Trunks is going too..."

The rest of his words were drowned out as Trunks roar elevated to a scream. As he screamed his body started to glow, the glow emitted the brightest light imaginable. 

"Father in the sky, let the wind take me and my half-brothers to a place far from-" Dou's words ended as Trunks self-destructed.

The blast ripped through the ship completely destroying it. The first explosion was like a flash of light before the second destroyed everything until the planet earth. Even there houses were blown away and people were blinded by the light.

Finally the blast ended, in the brightness only the solitary figure of a woman figure with a tail could be seen.

The End of Part Two


End file.
